iTeach to students and learn about love
by kwags74
Summary: Freddie graduated from USC and has become a teacher. Sam has bounced around from job to job and from relationship to relationship. What happens when Freddie accepts a job at Ridgeway? Will he be able to pick up on something he left behind? SEDDIE
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I want to first of all shout out to iheartfreddork who left me a review in my first story about an idea for Freddie to be a teacher. Second, this story takes place with the characters being twenty-five years old. Last, this is pretty much strictly a Sam/Freddie story the whole way through.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to iCarly, nothing at all.

Chapter 1

Freddie Benson stretched at his desk as soon as he saw his final student leave the classroom. He did so for a few moments before he got up from his chair. He gathered up the pre-algebra papers his students had turned in to him at the end of class and put them in his briefcase so he could grade them this evening.

He walked over to the windows of the classroom and paused for a moment to gaze out them. His view showed him the teacher's parking lot on the east side of the building and beyond this he could see a long line of tall trees that bordered much of the school building. He felt a soft warm breeze blowing in on this rather beautiful Friday near the end of May. He couldn't wait for the school year to end so that he could enjoy the outdoors more and he only had another week remaining. After a minute of total calmness, he started walking along side the windows in the classroom to make sure they were closed shut for the weekend.

After all the windows were shut tight, he walked back to his desk and shut his briefcase. He picked it up and made one more quick scan of the classroom to make sure everything was in place; then he walked out of the room and headed down the hallway to the teacher's lounge.

He passed a few students on his way to the lounge as he walked down the hallway of Redwood Middle School, and greeted the students he knew. He was greeted back in return. He was well-liked by most of the students, and he was especially well-liked by many of the eighth grade females. Freddie was usually very kind and very patient with his students and he rarely had to give out any punishment to those that were in his classes. The girls crushed over him because Freddie still looked rather young to them, and he was usually very sweet.

Freddie had just turned 25 earlier in the year, and he still displayed much of his youthful character and looks. He was in the process of completing his third year here at Redwood Middle School in Eureka, California. He had received the position right out of college. He graduated from the University of Southern California just three years previous, and he majored in education. He finished 3rd in his class in overall GPA, and was a great student in all his classes. He was highly honored by nearly all his professors, and he was always on the Dean's List.

He had been offered a job in Flagstaff, Arizona as well as the one here in Eureka. He chose this one, so he could try to work his way back north, and possibly get a job close to home. He missed his family and friends. Well, mostly he missed his friends.

His mother had passed away from a heart attack nearly five years ago. It happened during the summer, right after Freddie had finished his second year at USC. He was crushed by this event. His mother wasn't even fifty yet when she passed on. The doctors couldn't even explain why this had happened to her at such a young age. Freddie nearly contemplated transferring back up north, and finishing his education at the University of Washington, but his friends Carly and Spencer Shay advised him that there was no reason for him to stay in Seattle, and that he should continue to follow his dream at USC.

So, he stayed in California, but he felt lonely at times. He really didn't have much of a connection with his friends up North over the years. He did receive an invitation to attend Carly's wedding to a man she had met while going to school in New York. The wedding was about two years ago during Spring Break at Redwood. Freddie had already made plans to meet with some of his college buddies in San Diego, so he emailed Carly telling her that he wasn't able to attend. He sent a gift to her, and gave his best wishes to her and her future husband Chris Jansen.

What made Freddie really sad was not hearing from his ex-girlfriend Sam Puckett. He and Sam had always been friends for as long as he could remember. They had a relationship that was known to have some ups and downs in their lifetime. He had been one of her favorite targets to prank on from about junior high until about their sophomore year in high school. He believed that most of that was due to the fact that he crushed on her best friend Carly during that time period.

Carly dated a guy during their sophomore year in school that was a bit of a rebel. This guy had seen Freddie crushing on his girl, and "politely" told Freddie to back off or else. Carly had even told him to please move on, so he finally did so.

When Sam saw that Freddie had finally gotten over Carly, she became a little better of a friend to Freddie. Eventually, the two began to spend more time with one another and realized that they actually had feelings for one another. The two of them began dating at the end of their junior year.

Their relationship continued throughout their senior year, and it was probably the happiest year in Freddie's life. The two were almost always seen together, and they also began to mature within each other. Freddie began to have more confidence, and he began to have a more out-goingness to his personality. Sam began to pay attention in school more, and with the help of Freddie, she got her grades up well enough to graduate high school in the top 25% of her class. The year was like a dream for them. But unfortunately, the dream ended badly during prom.

Prom had originally been a day that they were both looking forward to since the beginning of that school year. But what happened at the end of the night has bothered Freddie to this day. He did something that turned their relationship around for the worse, and he still can't figure out what he did that made Sam turn against him.

The night started well enough. He picked her up in a limo, and they went to her favorite restaurant Shili's to eat dinner. Freddie was decked out in a tuxedo complete with tails, and Sam wore a beautiful white dress with a one strap design that came across her left shoulder. Freddie did the works with the flowers and he had a corsage for her to wear. After dinner, they rode to the high school and attended the big dance.

The auditorium was completed decked out with decorations. The school had paid for a live tribute band to perform the "hits of the day". The place was very loud. There was lots of dancing happening on the gym floor. The school supplied refreshments in a back corner of the gym. Everything from cakes, cookies, chips, and pretzels to eat, and there was even an ice cream maker. There were all kinds of dips to go with the food and ice cream. There were also cases of soda and bottled water, and a huge punch bowl filled with a frothy punch mix. There were some members of the class that volunteered to serve the refreshments to their classmates.

Sam and Freddie had danced a good portion of the time they had been there. They danced with Carly and her guy, and also spent time talking with some of their friends about their futures. They chatted with Taureen, Jeremy, Gibby, Jonah, and Reuben.

As the evening wore on, people were acting very goofy. Even Freddie thought that he wasn't being himself. As the evening came to a close, he and Sam took a breather from dancing and stood at the back of the gym. Sam began inquiring something of Freddie. It was hot and loud in the auditorium, so he had Sam repeat her request. Freddie walked over to the refreshment table and filled a cup full of punch to take back to Sam. When she saw him return with the drink for her, she had given him a weird look. She then began to head towards the door. Confused, Freddie had followed her out. When they got back to the limo, Sam insisted on going home. Freddie didn't like the way she was acting, but he thought she was just tired, so he granted her request and took her home. She wouldn't kiss him when she got out of the limo, and she ran into the house. He couldn't understand what happened at the end of the night.

Their relationship wasn't the same after that day either. Sam became very distant from him the remaining days of the school year. After graduation, she got a full-time job that kept her pretty busy during the summer. Freddie had debated leaving for Southern California early in the summer, but since his own girlfriend wasn't talking to him these days, he left for USC in the middle of June. Their final meeting was a little awkward as well. Sam had wished him well, and gave him a hug, but she could hardly look him in the eye. He has never seen her again to this day.

Freddie finally reached the teacher's lounge and walked in. He was greeted by some of his fellow workers. "Hey Freddie," George Bell, the eighth grade science teacher called to him, "What's happening?"

"Just another day closer to the summer," Freddie smiled back. He walked over to the refreshment counter and grabbed a cup.

"I can't wait either," George answered as he took a seat at a table, "I can't wait to get back down to LA and hang with some of my frat boys on the beach."

"You don't do anything like that anymore do you Freddie?" Asked Kathy Rutledge, the fifth grade teacher.

"I'll probably go down to visit some of my USC buddies for a week or so," Freddie replied as he poured himself a cup of coffee, "but I believe that I'll probably be sticking around here." He took his coffee to the table where George, Kathy, and Jeff Attig, the seventh grade English teacher were sitting.

Kathy looked across the table to Jeff, "So Jeff," she said, "what are you planning for the summer?"

Jeff sat back in his chair and smiled, "Well, the first thing I plan to do is marry my fiancé. And then, after the honeymoon, I plan to make a trip up north to Salem, Oregon to see if there are any teaching jobs available."

"You're going to see if you can find a job up there?" Freddie asked interested. He was longing for a teaching job that would get him closer to Seattle.

"I'm hoping there's something available," Jeff replied, "my future wife is looking to transfer up there to take on a new position within her job, and they expect to double her salary if she takes the position."

"Wow, that would be exciting," Kathy mused brightly, "we'd kind of hate to see you leave though."

"Yeah, I know," Jeff responded a little gloomy about having to leave.

"How long have you been up here, Jeff?" George asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I've been here for eight years," he replied, "I'm kind of hoping in a way that we can stay in this area. But, I will go where the money is though."

"Amen to that," George said with a smirk.

Just then, the door to the teacher's lounge opened, and in stepped the superintendent of the middle school, Gene Miller. "Mr. Benson?" He said to Freddie, "I have a long distance phone call for you in my office."

"Oh, yes sir," Freddie said somewhat palely as he stood up from the table he was sitting at and proceeded to follow the superintendent out of the lounge.

"Be brave, Fredman!" George smirked at him, while the others smiled.

He looked back at them and grinned before he entered the hallway. The superintendent's office was only a couple of doors down, so it only took 20 seconds to reach the room.

As they entered Mr. Miller's office, he went over to his seat and sat down. He motioned for Freddie to pick up the phone and take it to a corner in his office so he could get a little bit of privacy. The superintendent then began working on some paperwork.

Freddie picked up the phone, and carried it to the front right corner of the office. He set it down on a filing cabinet, and picked up the receiver. "Hello, this is Freddie Benson," he said into the phone.

"My, my," came the voice from the other line, "this is certainly a voice from the past."

"Excuse me sir?" Freddie asked puzzled.

"Mr. Benson, do you know who you're speaking with?" Said the voice.

Freddie looked a little bewildered, "No sir, I'm afraid I don't," he said honestly.

"This is Superintendent Ted Franklin from Ridgeway School," Mr. Franklin smiled as he was speaking to one of his finest pupils from yesteryear.

"Oh my gosh," Freddie smiled brightly, but he then lowered his voice so that he wouldn't disturb Mr. Miller who was working at his desk, "how are you sir?"

"I am fine, my man," Mr. Franklin answered, "tell me though, how is your teaching career going?"

"I'm doing great sir," Freddie beamed, "I'm just about ready to finish my third year teaching here at Redwood."

"That's great son," Mr. Franklin replied, "I was hoping to hear that."

"How did you know I was here sir?" Freddie inquired, as he began to lean back against the wall to support himself.

"I ran into Spencer Shay a couple of weeks ago while I was grocery shopping," he answered, "I had asked him how his sister was doing, and he told me everything he knew about you and Carly. I had to admit, I was intrigued when I found out you were teaching."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Thank you sir," Freddie replied. He looked up at Mr. Miller who had begun to stare at him. Freddie had forgotten that this was a long distance phone call, and he felt that he better speed the conversation along. "So, was there something I could help you with?"

"Oh yes, sorry," he replied, "I forgot that I was tying up your superintendent's line. I'm going to give you my number, and I want you to call me later this evening. I'll tell you everything then."

"Oh, okay sir," Freddie replied. He reached into his pocket, and grabbed a tiny notebook. He wrote down the phone number Mr. Franklin gave him. Freddie quickly bid Ted farewell and hung up the receiver. He walked the phone back to Mr. Miller's desk. "I apologize for the length of the call sir," Freddie said graciously.

Gene Miller merely nodded and returned to his paperwork. Freddie walked out of the office and returned to the teacher's lounge. He put his notebook back in his pocket.

Jeff and Kathy had already left for the day when he returned to the lounge, but his buddy George was still there. He, too though, was about ready to leave.

"Hey, did you get a life changing phone call?" George asked Freddie smiling.

Freddie grabbed his briefcase from where he left it and began to walk back to the door. "I'm not sure about that yet," he smiled, "but I'll let you know more about that on Monday."

George raised his eyebrows, "Are you serious, my man?"

"Oh yeah," Freddie replied as the two of them began to walk down the hallway to the back entrance to the school, "I'm not going to hold my breath, but I have a feeling I might be going home."

**Author's Note: With these guys being 25, I have to get you guys up to date on what's been happening. You'll get Sam's path to 25 in the next chapter, and her take on what happened during prom. I'm not sure what to expect from viewers on this story.**

_**A/N/N: I need to let everyone know that I only have three chapters of this story written so far. So I won't be updating daily on this story like I did with my other one (that story was completed when I began to upload it). I'll do the best I can though to get a chapter out every few days or so. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam was quietly mopping the floor at the restaurant that she worked at. It was her night to close the place and clean up with the owner. The restaurant closed at 9 pm, and Sam was hoping not to stay here any later than 10:00. She looked at her watch, and saw that there was a chance that she would at least finish the cleaning by 10.

She made it to the back corner of the establishment, and looked around. _Looks good to me,_ she thought. She pushed her mop bucket to the back and emptied the dirty water down the drain. She put the bucket and the mop away, and walked over to the back office to talk to the owner.

"Ma'am," Sam asked her boss, Tammy Moore, "may I talk to you for a moment?"

"Let me finish getting the deposit ready to take to the bank first," Mrs. Moore said kindly as she was going through some receipts at her desk, "Go ahead and take a seat though Miss Puckett, I'm sure your feet are killing you."

"Thank you," Sam replied gently and appreciatively, "you have no idea." Sam took a seat in the chair across from Mrs. Moore's desk and sat down. She sighed in relief. She was grateful to be able to sit and stretch out her body. She had had a long day of serving tables at the restaurant.

She had been working today at Paula's Place since noon. It was one of two days during her week that she was scheduled such a long shift. When she was scheduled on her other three days, she came in to work the day shift, which was 6am to 2pm. She was one of only four other waitresses that worked at the family owned restaurant on Seattle's east side. The area was not one of the best in the city; it was actually regarded as one of the poorest districts in the area.

Mrs. Moore finally put all the money and paperwork in a night deposit bag and zipped it up. She set it down on the table and looked up at Sam, "Okay Sam," she said somewhat drowsily, "what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted you to know that I really want to stay on working here with you," Sam replied a little nervously, "but I'm having some problems at home that might change things."

"What sort of problems, dear?" Mrs. Moore asked concerned.

"My boyfriend Trevor just left me earlier today," Sam answered trying to keep her composure, "I guess he couldn't commit to me like I hoped he would…"

"That jerk knocked you up; then decides he can't be with you?" Mrs. Moore asked her somewhat disgusted, "what is with men these days?"

"I don't know ma'am," Sam replied rubbing her belly softly, "anyway, the rent of the apartment that we have is just too expensive for me to live at alone. And with a baby on the way, I will definitely not be able to save up the money to support me and it."

Tammy looked at Sam for a moment sadly. "I'm sorry this has happened to you. I really do want to keep you too." She paused for a moment as she just remembered something, "I know what we can do about your living situation though."

"Really?" Sam asked hopingly. She was hoping for a bit of good news today.

"Yes," Tammy nodded, "You know that small little apartment complex a couple of blocks from here?"

Sam nodded. She passed by it every day on her way to work. It was rundown, and the apartments were very small.

"I know of a couple of vacancies in the building right now," Mrs. Moore continued, "I know they are not very clean, and they are very small, but the rent in these places is extremely cheap. I know the landlady there. Would you like to apply for a place there?"

Sam wasn't entirely thrilled of having to take such a big downgrade from the apartment she was in to this particular one in question. But she knew she didn't have much of a choice. It was going to take an awful lot of her paycheck just to pay rent at the place she was at now. And this didn't even include utilities or food.

Sam smiled graciously at Mrs. Moore, "If there is one available, I'd appreciate it very much."

"Very well then," Tammy said as she got up to get ready to go to the bank, "I'll talk to Mrs. Jones tomorrow, and I'll let you know what she says."

"Thank you ma'am," Sam said as she slowly got up to get ready to leave herself.

"Please Sam, I asked you to call me Tammy," Mrs. Moore insisted, "And you are welcome. Have a good night dear."

"Thank you Tammy," Sam grinned lightly, "you too." Sam walked out of the office and walked to the front door. She snagged in her long sleeve flannel shirt that she always wore outside of the restaurant that covered her waitress uniform and walked out to the front sidewalk.

She looked at her watch, and saw it was after 10:15. She grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and called her friend Ashley Covington to give her a lift back to her apartment. Ashley was one of the other waitresses that worked with Sam.

When Sam managed to reach Ashley on the phone, she told Sam that she'd be there in fifteen minutes to pick her up. Sam walked over to a bench that was about twenty feet from the entrance to the restaurant, and sat down to wait. She looked up and down the road and saw that the only areas that were lively at this hour on this Friday night were the bars. She thought this was unusual for a Friday night in May for the streets to be this quiet. She reached into her purse for her can of mace just in case.

Sam couldn't believe she was going to be alone yet again. She had been use to it though. She hardly ever had any guy in her life that was with her for any length of time. She sadly believed she was becoming her mother. Her mom had bounced from this man to that for most of the time Sam could remember. Her mom had been happy when she was with her dad though. Her dad was a military man, who had died in an overseas mission. Sam had been seven when her father passed away. Her mom never recovered from losing her husband. She tried so hard to find the perfect replacement, but she was never able to have any luck. She kept dating one loser after another, and it began to scar her psychologically. She had also turned to alcohol as a means to kill the pain that she felt inside. Eventually, she became a raging alcoholic. She began to become mean and heartless, and she began to ignore everything that meant anything to her. This also included her own daughter. She had actually wanted Sam out of the house on her eighteenth birthday because she didn't want to deal with her anymore. But her sister talked her into letting Sam remain at the house until she graduated high school. Having seen what alcohol did to her relationship with her mother, Sam despised alcohol. She, to this day, still has an estranged relationship with her mother.

As for Sam's love life, let's just say that she has yet to find a man that she has truly loved, at least not since she graduated high school. She did meet a man a year after she graduated that seemed to be the real deal. The two lived very happily for six months, and she eventually became pregnant with his child. She had finished her first year of college at a community college in town when she met him. He was doing so well financially that she decided not to return to school that fall. He was 24 when she met him, and she was 19. She thought for sure that this would eventually be the man she was to marry, until she found out that he was cheating on her. It nearly destroyed her. When she found out about her man's infidelity, the stress that this put her through caused her to miscarry her baby. She had no job, and no money to her name when she was pretty much forced to move out. Her friend from high school Taureen found out what happened, and offered Sam a place to stay until she could get back on her feet again.

Taureen was about the only real friend she had left from high school that was still in Seattle. Carly was off in New York working on a music and acting career, while Freddie was down in Southern California going to school. Sam had found out that Spencer had moved in with his fiancé, and no longer lived at Bushwell Plaza. The only problem Sam faced when she lived with Taureen was dealing with Taureen's on again, off again, boyfriend Gibby. When Gibby stayed with Taureen, Sam wanted to get out of the apartment. She never could stand Gibby. Sam would often stay with some of the co workers she'd meet at some of the low paying jobs she had to settle for during this time in her life.

After nearly four years of living this way, she had decided to find a place of her own. She had slowly saved up enough money in this time to do so. It was around this time that Sam had found a decent job working as a sales clerk for Lacy's Department store. She spent a year their working in their cosmetic department selling colognes and perfumes. She had matured enough over the years to be able to provide good customer service to people who were in the mall shopping. It certainly wasn't always that way with her, but she worked hard to try to set a good example at her job of being friendly and caring. This would have been a dream job if it wasn't for the company being bought out about a year after she started working there. She was one of thousands of employees to have been laid off due to the business going under nationwide.

Since she thought she was living a better life when she worked at Lacy's, Sam started spending money that way too. When she lost her job, she had lost about everything once again. She had just started dating Trevor when this happened, so the two of them moved in together. Trevor was a construction worker she had met while she was working at Lacy's. He actually made some decent money working at his job. He took care of Sam while she looked for another job. Sam finally had to settle for the waitressing job she currently has at Paula's Place. Sam and Trevor liked each other very much, although it seemed that Trevor fell for her more. He was a younger man, being 21 years old, while she was now 25. He had a little immaturity in him, but she still liked him a lot. He kind of reminded her of her one and only true love of her life.

And that one true love of her life was Freddie. She had known him for so many years in school. She never disliked Freddie at all throughout their years in school even though she tortured him in middle school and the first two years of high school. She had always thought that he would ask her out one day, but she was always a little jealous when he drooled over her best friend Carly. After the incident where Carly and her "rebel" boyfriend told Freddie to back off during their sophomore year, Sam helped Freddie get over Carly. Their friendship got stronger, and finally by the end of junior year, he asked her out.

What followed was probably the happiest year in Sam's life. She knew she had always liked being around Freddie, but dating him was even better. They were nearly inseperatable during senior year. They were almost always seen with each other. Freddie always tried to be romantic with her, and he always tried to remember special dates or moments. In her mind, Sam always thought that Freddie was being such a nerd when he did all this stuff. In her heart, Sam knew she would never experience love like this. She knew she wanted to be with him more than anything, and she had hoped that he would stay in the Seattle area after they graduated. It was his love and patience that caused Sam to want to do well in school and graduate in the top 25% of her class.

But what seemed like a fairy tale was crushed on prom night. She was hoping that this would be the night that her and Freddie would have moved on to the next level in their relationship. It didn't turn out that way, and it hurt her deeply. The night had started out well. But it was what happened in the auditorium of the school that changed her forever.

She and Freddie had been dancing away to all of their favorite songs that were provided by a tribute band. It was a warm night that evening, and Sam got a little flushed from dancing after about five songs. She motioned to Freddie that she was going to use the little girl's room; then she proceeded back to the back of the auditorium.

As she was passing by the refreshment table, she bumped into Gibby who was sneaking around in the back corner. "Geez Gibby," Sam snapped at him, "What are you doing back here in the dark?"

"Shhh," Gibby hissed putting his finger to his mouth.

Sam looked down to see that Gibby had an empty Vodka bottle in his other hand, "Where did you get that?" Sam asked puzzled.

"My uncle gave me a case of this stuff," Gibby smirked with his little beady eyes, "I've been trying to give the punch a little kick to it."

Sam looked at him angrily, "You mean to tell me that you spiked the punch?"

"Yeah," he nodded gleefully, "and it looks like everyone is having a blast too."

Sam looked around the auditorium and saw that people were acting a bit crazier than she was accustomed to seeing. She turned back to Gibby, "Does anybody know that you did this?" She asked.

Gibby nodded, "I've been trying to let everybody know that we did this. I have Reuben, and a couple of his friends telling people about it." He quietly began inching his way towards the back door of the auditorium so he could go outside and get rid of the empty bottle he had in his hands.

"Has anybody told Freddie yet?" Sam asked concerned. She didn't want Freddie to be intoxicated. She hated alcohol to begin with; plus she had something special planned for later.

"I haven't told him," Gibby replied as he was almost to the exit, "but I'm sure one of the other guys has. I'll tell you what, I'll make sure he knows about it when I get back in, I promise."

"You better, Gibby," she said disgusted with him. She then hurried to the ladies room to freshen up.

After a few minutes, she returned to the dance floor to look for Freddie. She finally found him near the front of the auditorium. The two began to dance again with their classmates. After about a half dozen songs, the two of them needed a break, so they walked to the back of the auditorium.

As the rest of their classmates danced to the next song, Sam stood watching Freddie. He looked very peaceful that night. She never thought that she had ever seen him look this good. She was getting nervous about asking him to "be with her" that night. It was loud and hot in the auditorium, and she was starting to sweat. She really wanted to get going, so she tapped his arm to get his attention. When he looked at her, she asked him, "Do you want to do it with me?" She asked it very slowly because she was nervous. Freddie looked at her, and pointed to his ear indicating that he didn't hear her request. Sam asked him the same question, only slower. He looked at her for a moment; then he took off to the refreshment table. Sam was a little confused about why he left here at this time, and it upset her a little. But what was worse was what happened when he returned. Freddie had returned with a large plastic cup of punch. He handed it to her and told her to drink it, that it would help her to feel better. Sam was shocked, she couldn't believe that Freddie wanted to get her tipsy before they left, especially since he knew how much she hated alcohol. She gave him the weirdest look; then told him she wanted to leave. She walked off angrily with the punch. Freddie was trying hard to keep up. He was calling her name, but she ignored him. When she reached the exit, she dropped the full cup of punch in a garbage can and walked out. She got into the limo that she and Freddie took to the prom, and they headed home without her saying a word to him.

The remaining days until graduation were hard on Sam. She tried to avoid Freddie at all costs. After she graduated, she quickly tried to find a job, so she could throw herself into work to avoid the pain she had felt when it came to Freddie. She never wanted to hear any explanation from him. She knew what she saw on that night, and she just couldn't be around him. Carly had even tried to sit down with Sam to talk about what happened, but she never would tell anybody. Carly also had to be the one to tell her that Freddie was taking off for USC early in the summer. Sam went by to wish him well, and gave him a shallow hug, but she still couldn't stand the sight of him. The pain she felt lasted throughout the summer, and when Carly got ready to start college in New York, Carly told her friend that she had a feeling that time would heal all wounds and that Sam would eventually be comfortable with Freddie again.

She knew she was always going to love Freddie, but she didn't realized how much she would miss him when she realized that he wasn't coming home after the first year of college. When Mrs. Benson passed away, Sam had been in the process of living with co-workers while Taureen and Gibby were staying together. Neither Taureen nor Carly was able to get ahold of Sam for days to let her know what happened. It wasn't until Sam had come by Taureen's one afternoon about a week after the funeral that she was filled in about the bad news. It crushed Sam that she had missed out on everything, and she mourned for the rest of the day. A few years later, Sam was again saddened when she flew out for Carly's wedding and was told that Freddie wasn't able to attend. She was delighted to be part of the wedding ceremony for her best friend, but she was still upset that she missed a chance to see Freddie again. When she flew home, it was at this time that she had decided to move away from Taureen's and get her own place.

In the seven years since high school, no man could ever touch Sam's heart the way that Freddie could. Even this young loser that had just knocked her up and took off hadn't done the trick. There was never a day that went by that Sam didn't think about Freddie. She only prayed that she could see him again someday. She had no way to get a hold of him. She had neither a phone number for him, nor any internet access to reach him via email. She only hoped he would just show back up in her life someday.

Ashley finally showed up to pick up her friend and took her home. "Hey," she said as Sam got into the car, "did you have a good day today?"

Sam nodded as she put her seatbelt on, "Yeah, I talked to Mrs. Moore about my situation at home."

"Oh," Ashley said gently as she pulled away from the curb and began to drive to Sam's apartment, "what did she say?"

"She told me she was going to talk to the landlady of the apartment complex that is right up the road from the restaurant," Sam replied, "I guess we will wait and see what happens."

"Well, I hope that this will work out for you Sam," Ashley said showing concern.

"Yeah," Sam muttered as they were continuing towards her apartment, "me too."

**Author's Note: I hope that everybody could follow that chapter okay. I know there hasn't been a great deal of dialogue in these stories yet, but I have to get you up to speed in what's going on in their lives. I really do hate writing about Sam having tragedies in her life, but hopefully you'll realize why later. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Freddie pulled his car into the tenant's parking lot at his apartment complex and got out of the car. He grabbed his briefcase and walked into the lobby area.

He stopped at his post office box that was near the back of the lobby and paused as he searched his pockets for his key to it. After he opened it, he pulled the mail out and reclosed the box; then he locked it back up. He walked up the stairs to the second floor of the building and went into his apartment.

He walked into the apartment and set his keys and the mail on the table near the door. He walked into the kitchen and began to make himself supper. He threw a Hungry Guy TV dinner in the microwave; then walked over to the phone. He grabbed the paper that was in his pocket which had Superintendent Franklin's phone number on it and dialed.

After a few rings, Ted Franklin answered the phone, "Ted Franklin, here,"

"Hello, Mr. Franklin," Freddie said grinning, "it's Freddie Benson,"

"Yes Mr. Benson," Ted replied, "Thank you so much for returning the call. I have a feeling that you will be glad that you did. I needed to speak to you when you had the time to talk. I'm not having you call me at a bad time, am I?"

"Not at all sir," Freddie said as he sat down in a chair and waited for his meal to get finished cooking in the microwave, "So, what can I do for you?"

"Well, you remember Ms. Briggs, don't you?" Ted asked Freddie.

_How could I forget her,_ he thought. "Yes," Freddie responded, "I remember Ms. Briggs all right."

"Well," Ted continued, "she's retiring from teaching this year. She told me during spring break that she didn't want to do this anymore, and that she's moving to Texas when the school year is out."

_Wow, I'm amazed_, Freddie thought. _I can't believe that Ms. Briggs would actually retire. I thought for sure she would continue to torture young teenagers until she died._ "Are you serious?" Freddie asked Mr. Franklin, "I mean I'm really surprised she's actually going to leave Ridgeway."

"I'm mildly surprised as well," Ted answered, "I have to admit that I thought I'd be gone from this school before she would have been. Anyway, you do know what this means don't you?"

"That there's much rejoicing in the student body of Ridgeway?" Freddie asked with a smirk. In his mind and heart though, he was hoping it was what he thought it was.

"Well, yes that," Ted chuckled loudly, "but I am in need of a good teacher to replace her."

Freddie wanted to jump out of his skin from excitement. However, he asked Mr. Franklin calmly, "Are you proposing what I think you're proposing?"

"Are you interested?" Ted asked smiling.

"Yes sir!" Freddie exclaimed wildly. He was beaming from happiness. He wanted to do a little dance because he was so happy. He calmed down though, and said, "I mean, yes, I am interested."

"Very well then Mr. Benson," Ted responded, "You are definitely on the top of the list to replace Ms. Briggs as an eighth grade teacher here at Ridgeway. May I ask when you can return to Seattle for an interview?"

Freddie walked into the dining room of his apartment, and made his way to his computer desk. He moved some papers aside until he found his school calendar. He spoke to Mr. Franklin, "My final day with my students is on Friday May 31. I have to attend their eighth grade graduation ceremony on Sunday afternoon June 2nd."

Ted replied to Freddie, "Okay. Can you meet me in my old principal's office at Ridgeway at 9am on Tuesday morning the 4th of June?"

"I should be able to make that drive up," Freddie replied, "and I'll be there at that time on that morning. I'm going to need a place to stay on that Monday night though. Do you know of a good hotel, sir?"

"I'd suggest that you stay at the Parker-Nichols Hotel." Ted answered Freddie, "It's not too far from the school, and their rates are reasonable. You should try to get a reservation in advance though."

"I'll call them right after I end this call," Freddie stated. He walked back into the kitchen, and walked over to the microwave. He opened the door, and found that his food had cooled a bit from him not getting it out when the microwave beeped several minutes ago. He set the microwave for "reheat", and restarted the microwave.

"All right then Mr. Benson, I'll see you in a few weeks," Ted said.

"Yes sir," Freddie replied, "I will be in your old office at 9:00 on the 4th. Thanks again Superintendent Franklin."

"You're welcome," Ted concluded, "but I'm hoping to thank you soon. Good night."

"Good night," Freddie replied as he ended his call. He put his phone down and grabbed his TV dinner out of the microwave. He went to the fridge to grab a soda, and walked into the living room to sit down in his recliner. He grabbed the remote for his television and turned the TV on. He flipped through the stations until he came upon Comedy Central.

He sat back and began to eat his dinner. Comedy Central was running a marathon of a bunch of stand up comics from around the country. Freddie just sat and watched a few of these comics, before he got up from his chair. He went into the kitchen to throw away his tray from the TV dinner. He then disposed of his soda can, and walked back to the fridge. He got into the fridge and pulled out a wine cooler. He took it into the living room and sat back down.

Freddie had never been much of a drinker. He was able to avoid the big drinking and binging parties while he was down at USC. He did have an occasional beer when he was out in social situations, but those were very rare. He had wine coolers in the apartment, because he was usually able to drink just one to relax him. He knew how bad alcohol was, he had seen it enough with Sam's mother when he and Sam were dating in high school. He also knew that alcohol was a big reason why he couldn't marry his fiancé in college.

Freddie had met his former fiancé during his sophomore year at USC. Mary Ann Worley was a pretty girl who grew up in the Santa Monica area. She had come into Freddie's life just before his mother had passed away. Mary Ann didn't accompany Freddie to Seattle when his mom died, but she was in contact with him during his stay in Seattle.

She was normally a sweet person, but had a strange sense of humor. She would find some of the most outrageous things humorous, yet she wouldn't grin at even the simplest of jokes. There were times she could be very social with people, and other times when she was as shy as a mouse. Freddie had enjoyed the mystery that was Mary Ann. Sometimes he had a hard time figuring her out. But he was used to those kinds of relationships. He had that special friend in high school that he had to figure out as well.

They dated for nearly a year before Freddie proposed to her. He had done so on a beach in Santa Barbera overlooking one of the most breath-taking sunsets of the year. They decided to have their courtship run through the remainder of their years of college, and they planned to wed after they graduated. It only seemed perfect to do so.

But problems began during their senior year. First of all, Mary Ann had turned 21 as school was getting under way that fall, and she wanted to spend a good portion of the year going out to parties and clubs. She knew that Freddie wasn't much of a drinker, so she thought that if she wanted to get her "drinking" days done, she'd better do it before they got married. Unfortunately, she enjoyed the party life so much, that it was all she could think about. It began to consume her, and it ultimately began to affect her relationship with Freddie. Freddie had tried to have patience for as long as he could, but it eventually ran out. Just one month before he graduated they decided to end their relationship. After he finished USC, he had taken the teaching job up north and moved away to Eureka. He never heard from Mary Ann again.

He had taken the loss well. He knew that he loved Mary Ann, but he always wondered if he ever was going to truly be happy with her. He knew in his mind that Mary Ann had reminded him of Sam. Sam was Freddie's true love, and it was Sam that Freddie would truly give his life for. But he hadn't seen or heard from Sam in so long. Freddie never again tried to find anyone that would fill the void in his heart. He felt deep down that no one could.

But this call from Ted Franklin could change all this. He knows in his heart that if he was given this job at Ridgeway that he could return to Seattle, and try to go after the one thing that really mattered in his life.

But he knows that there is a question that remains. Is it too late?

Freddie was becoming drowsy from sipping on his wine cooler. He had a hard time concentrating on what the stand-up comics were talking about on TV. After a time, he shut the television off and got up from his chair. He threw away the empty wine cooler bottle and went into his bedroom. He took off his school clothes and put on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He climbed into bed, and began to think. _I have to prepare myself for what has become of Sam. For all I know, she could be married and have children. But I will do anything it takes just to see her again. I only pray that I can be in her life again somehow._

Freddie closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXx

Freddie woke up the next morning feeling very unrested. He had so much on his mind from the job offer he was given yesterday that he had a hard time just relaxing. If Seattle wasn't such a long way from Eureka, he'd have jumped in the car and taken a road trip this weekend.

Instead, he began to clean up his apartment, and gather his laundry. After he had the place cleaned up and the dishes washed and put away, he grabbed his dirty clothes and took them out to the back seat of his car. He got into his car and drove a couple of miles to the laundry mat. He spent the next couple of hours reading a newspaper while waiting for his clothes to get washed, and dried. After he was done with his laundry, he took off to grab a bite to eat before heading back to the apartment. When he got back to the apartment, he put away his clothes and decided to relax in his recliner and watch some baseball on TV. The Angels were playing in Seattle in a day game.

As he was watching the game, his phone rang. Freddie picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey, Fred my man," replied the voice on the other line.

"Oh hey George," Freddie answered back. He grabbed the remote to his television, and turned down the volume so that he could hear his friend, "So, what's going on?"

"I'm having a few buddies coming over to hang out tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to come by," George answered.

"Um…sure," Freddie hesitated for a second, "I don't believe I have anything going on. Plus, I get to tell you about what happened last night."

"Something happened to you last night?" George asked curiously, "Oh, Freddie, you dog!"

"No, nothing like that," Freddie said rolling his eyes, "I'll tell you when I get there."

"Oh, all right, but hey," George stated, "I need to let you know that I'm at my girlfriend's house. Do you need directions?"

"Yeah, probably," Freddie replied as he got up from his recliner and walked over to his desk to grab a piece of paper to get directions.

"Just go through town and make your way to hwy 255. Take that north to New Navy Base Road. Take a left and drive a few miles until you see a red house with a bunch of cars in the driveway. The house is right along the coastline to the Pacific."

"Sounds like a plan," Freddie said as he scribbled the directions down, "how soon do you want me over?"

"Anytime dude," George answered, "I hope to see you in a while."

"All right man. Later." Freddie concluded his call.

He shut the baseball game off and went into his bedroom to change his clothes. He had been wearing some simple "cleaning day" clothes. But he wanted to look a little more casual when he met with people. It took him about ten minutes to get ready. He got into his car and drove to George's girlfriend's house.

It was a beautiful day in Northern California for a ride through town and along the coast. It took him about a half an hour to reach his destination, but he got there just in time to eat dinner.

George was in the back yard cooking brats and burgers on the grill. He smiled and shook Freddie's hand when he saw his fellow teacher. "Hey," he said warmly, "I'm glad you made it out here."

Freddie smiled back, "Thanks, I'm glad to be here too. This house is amazing."

"Yeah, Judy sure is lucky, isn't she?" George nodded as he was admiring the property with Freddie, "They definitely pay you well to be a doctor I guess." He smirked as he flipped over some burgers on the grill.

Freddie continued to take in the view. He always enjoyed looking at the ocean. The beaches up here weren't as spectacular as the ones in either LA or San Diego, but the coastline was still something of a sight to see.

George was finishing his cooking on the grill. He scooped up the burgers placing them on one side of a platter, and then he snagged the brats and put them on the other side. He looked over to Freddie, "Hey dude," he said gently, "let's go inside and eat. I do want to hear what happened last night you know."

Freddie looked at him and grinned. He followed George across the back yard and through the porch into the house. As they walked into the kitchen, Freddie started looking around, "I thought you said you had friends coming by tonight." He inquired.

"And I'm looking at him," George smirked. He set the platter down on the counter and went to the fridge to grab buns and other condiments for the food. "You want something to drink?" He asked while his head was in the fridge.

"Sure," Freddie responded as he walked over to where George was standing at the fridge. He grabbed a soda, and walked over to the counter and grabbed a plate. George walked over to him and set a bunch of stuff from the fridge on the table. "Where is Judy, anyway?" Freddie asked George.

"She had to run into town for a second, but she'll be back," George replied as he also grabbed a plate and began filling it up with food. "Jeff and his fiancé were supposed to come out here too, by the way, but they had to cancel at the last minute."

"That's cool," Freddie replied as he was busy putting ketchup and mustard on his hamburger bun. He quickly got his plate filled and walked over to the kitchen table to sit and eat.

"So," George said as he joined Freddie at the table, "no more stalling about what happened last night. Spill the beans my friend."

"Okay. But it's not what you think," Freddie started, but paused, "There's a good chance I might be moving home next fall."

"What?" George inquired, raising his eyebrow.

"That phone call I took from Miller's office," Freddie continued, "was from my former principal at the middle school I attended in Seattle. He's now a superintendent. Anyway, one of his long time teachers is retiring this spring, and he wants to interview me for his vacant spot in his staff."

George brightened his eyes, "Seriously? That's great my man. When is your interview?"

"I'm going up on the 4th of June," Freddie answered as he took a bite of his hamburger, "He says that he has regarded me as being his best choice to succeed the retiring teacher. And I'll be glad to see this woman go too. She used to torture her students. She was a nightmare for me and my closest friends."

"What, those girls Carly and Sam?" George mumbled; he had just taken a bite of his brat while he asked this question to Freddie.

"Yeah," Freddie grinned, "and not just the three of us, but the entire student body. Good bye Ms. Briggs!" He smiled at this as he took another big bite from his burger.

George chuckled at his friend. Part of him was going to be sad if his buddy went back up north, but he could tell by Freddie's body language that he was feeling high and bright with the prospect of returning home. "So you really do want to get back to Seattle, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, I sure do," Freddie replied as he got up from the table to get some more food. As he was preparing his food, the front door opened, and George's girlfriend Judy walked in. "Hey Judy," Freddie called to her as she walked into the kitchen with some shopping bags.

"Hi Freddie," Judy smiled as she set the bags near the doorway of the kitchen and walked over to her boyfriend, "I'm glad you made it out here." She kissed her boyfriend; then walked over to grab a plate so she can eat.

"Thanks," Freddie replied as he walked around her to go sit back down after he had refilled his plate, "I just got through telling George about the news he wanted to hear."

"Yeah Judy," George commented as he finished his sandwich, "it looks like my buddy is going back home this fall." He got up and joined his girlfriend by the kitchen counter.

"You're moving back to Seattle?" Judy asked as she filled her plate with food.

"It's not set in stone just yet," Freddie marveled giving George a look, "I have an interview on June 4th to go back and teach at my old middle school."

"That's great," Judy responded as she put the finishing touches on her burger, "we're going to miss you and all, but it sounds like a great opportunity for you." She grabbed her plate and walked over to the table. She took the seat that was across the table from him.

"I'm kind of nervous though," Freddie admitted, "this will be the first time I've been to Seattle in about five years."

"What's there to be nervous about?" George asked giving him a weird look as he finished getting seconds on his food.

"Well, for one thing, I have no family to go home to," Freddie responded somewhat curtly.

"I thought you had some good friends up there," Judy commented as she was about to take a bite of her food.

"My friend Carly lives in New York now," Freddie responded, "her and her husband married a couple of years ago. Her brother Spencer also married awhile back and they don't live in the same apartment building anymore. I'm not even sure if he even lives in Seattle anymore."

George had returned to the table with his food. He sat down and looked at his friend, "What about your friend Sam?" He asked with a small mischief smirk.

Freddie rolled his eyes at him for a second. But afterward he looked sad and became quiet for a moment. Sam was the real reason he was nervous about returning home. "I haven't seen or heard from her since I left for college," he said softly.

George wasn't trying to belittle his buddy, but he couldn't help but chuckle at the way Freddie was acting when answering his question. Judy punched her boyfriend in the arm. "You can be such an insensitive jerk sometimes," she growled at him for a moment. She calmed and turned her attention to Freddie, "Are you going to try to get a hold of her when you get back Freddie?"

Freddie nodded, "I'm hoping I can locate her, and find out what's happened with her. I miss our friendship a lot. She's that girl I kind of…let get away." He finished eating and got up from the table. He put his plate in the sink and walked over to the fridge, "You mind if I have another soda?" He asked.

"Of course," Judy insisted, and George added, "Why don't you have a beer instead?"

"A soda is fine with me," Freddie answered, "I'd rather drink something with caffeine in it anyway. I still have papers to grade tonight."

"Why don't you take that into the other room," Judy told Freddie, "we're getting ready to watch our favorite reality show tonight."

Freddie took a seat on the couch in the living room, and watched as George and Judy came in with the remainder of the food and sat down as well. George grabbed the remote for the TV and turned it on. He flipped to the Discovery Channel to watch the series "How to Redneck Your Property".

They sat for the next hour watching the show. Freddie merely smiled at some of the goofy things that were happening on the show, but George and Judy was laughing their heads off throughout much of the show. He was getting bored just sitting there. He saw it was getting dark outside as the show ended.

He got up from the couch and told his friends he was getting ready to leave. He thanked them for the food and the entertainment and left. He got into his car and made the long drive home to his apartment.

When he got inside his apartment, he walked over to his briefcase and opened it to get his student's algebra homework. He turned on the radio and began to grade papers. After about an hour, he completed the last student's paper. He put the papers back in his briefcase and he turned on his computer. He got online, and began to look at some houses that he could rent or buy in Seattle. He did this for a few hours before he laid his head down by the keyboard. All he could think about what it would be like to walk up to Sam when he returned. He was hoping she wouldn't reject him when she saw him. He wanted in the worst way to have a chance to mend their relationship. He could picture them being together again, and the live they would lead if they were to get married and start a family together. It was these happy thoughts that put Freddie to sleep at his computer.

**Author's Note: I hope that everyone doesn't mind these new characters I have in this story. Being an older person myself (but not that old), it's very easy to leave certain people behind and start new friendships. I enjoy this chapter a lot. The next chapter is a "Sam" chapter. Thanks for all the reviews already.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to iCarly, but we'll see what Santa leaves me in my stocking on Christmas!**

Chapter 4

It was nearly 10:00 in the morning when Sam woke up from her bed on Saturday. She was getting exhausted very easily nowadays. Her pregnancy was causing a lot of her tiredness, and she usually tried to use whatever energy she had during the day to work. It felt a little different waking up by herself now that Trevor wasn't there with her. She did enjoy having the bed to herself though. She was feeling good today because she had the day off.

She quietly got up and took a shower. After she got all cleaned up and dressed, she went into the kitchen to grab something to eat. Her fridge was nearly empty, as it usually was on Saturday. Even when Trevor had lived there it was hard to keep the fridge full for any length of time. She knew she needed to get to the grocery store, but she also knew that she needed to get her laundry done today as well. She decided to get her clothes cleaned first.

Her apartment building had a few washers and dryers in it. They were located in a different wing of the building from the place that she was at. She loaded her clothes basket with her dirty clothes; then loaded the basket onto a rollaway cart that she had bought at a retail store so she wouldn't have to carry them. She pushed the cart outside, and through the tenant's parking lot until she reached the laundry room area across the building.

Only one other person was in the laundry room when Sam entered pushing her cart in. This sort of surprised Sam a little, because usually Saturday was "laundry day" for most of the tenants at her building. She was grateful, though, she didn't have to wait for a machine today. She only needed to do 2 loads today. She grabbed some of her tip money from the restaurant to pay for her detergent and for the machines. The cost for the machines in her building was a lot cheaper than what she would have had to pay had she gone to the laundrymat. It only cost 50 cents to run the washer, and it cost 25 cents to run the dryer for 15 minutes (it cost a quarter for each additional quarter hour).

After Sam started up the washing machines, she sat down to read a magazine. The other person that was in the room with her was in the process of getting her clothes out of the dryer and folding them. Other than the noise from the washing machines, Sam read in silence. She was nearly through looking at the magazine when she looked up to see that other tenant walking out of the laundry room with her clothes.

Sam now had the laundry room to herself. She got up to check on the washers, and saw that they were already almost on the spin cycle. She decided to give her friend Ashley a call to see if she could leave a message with her other co-worker, Brittany, to see if she was available to go grocery shopping with her. Sam knew that Ashley had to close this evening at the restaurant, and she knew that Brittany was working the early shift.

Sam made the call to Ashley, "Hello, Ashley?" Sam asked.

"Oh hey, Sam," Ashley replied from the other line, "what's up girl?"

"Have you made it to work yet?" Sam inquired of her as she looked at her watch.

"I was just about ready to take off," Ashley returned, "what there something you needed?"

"Yeah," Sam replied, "Could you tell Britt to get a hold of me when she gets off work today?"

"It's grocery shopping day for you today, isn't it?" Ashley smirked.

Sam smiled, "You know me well my friend," she smirked back, "I'm hoping she won't mind."

"Actually," Ashley said, "I think she needs to pick up a few things herself as well. That's what she told me yesterday, anyway. But yeah, I'll have her call you."

"Thanks, you're the best," Sam grinned, "I did pay you gas money yesterday, didn't I?"

"Yes you did," Ashley replied, "you know I'd be on you if you didn't."

"That's for sure," Sam smirked, "Well, I'll let you get to work now."

"Okay," Ashley said, "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

Sam concluded her call with her friend and sat back down. She was reaching for another magazine when she saw two older women come in to do laundry. Sam got up to check her machines. "I'm almost through with the washing machines," Sam said to the women who had come in. Sam didn't know hardly any of her tenants because she mostly kept to herself.

A few minutes passed, and the washers were done. Sam quickly got her clothes out of the washers and into the dryers so that the other women could use the machines. After Sam started the dryers, she sat back down to look at another magazine.

As she waited for the dryers to get done with her clothes, she saw the room was starting to get busy. An older gentleman entered the room and took a seat near Sam as he waited for the washer. Later, a young married couple with a two year old boy came in and sat down on the other side of the room so they could do laundry. Sam was glad she timed it perfectly today.

When the dryers were finished, she decided to load her clothes into the basket and fold them when she got back into her apartment. The room was getting crowded, plus the two older women were ready to put their clothes in the dryer. Sam got her cart loaded up and left the room.

When she got back into her place, she folded her clothes and put them away. She began to pick up the place a little. It wasn't really dirty so much as it was a little cluttered. Afterwards, Sam slumped down on her little couch and turned on the television. She knew her friend Brittany probably wouldn't call her until around 3:00, so Sam just sat on her couch and relaxed until then.

Other than her fixing herself a sandwich, and making a few trips to the bathroom, Sam pretty much didn't move from the couch until her phone rang at a few minutes after three.

"Hello?" Sam answered her phone.

"So I take it you want me to go grocery shopping with you Sam," her friend Brittany Sparks smirked from the other line.

"If you really don't mind," Sam inquired.

"No, that's cool," Brittany replied, "I have to get a few things anyway. I'll pick you up in five minutes."

"Great," Sam responded, "I'll wait outside my door for you."

She concluded her call, and got up from the couch. She shut the TV off, and grabbed her apartment keys. She walked outside her front door and waited for her friend.

It had been a nice day in Seattle all day today. Sam was really beginning to enjoy the weather, now that summer wasn't too far away. Brittany only lived a few blocks away from her, so it literally did only take a few minutes for her to pull up to get Sam.

Sam climbed in the car on the passenger side and put on her seatbelt. She reached into her pocket, and handed Brittany a five dollar bill.

"Gas is high Sam," Brittany said as she backed her vehicle up in the lot so they could go grocery shopping, "but you don't have to give me this much for gas. Don't give me any more money again for a while, okay?"

"Sure, whatever," Sam replied as she got herself settled in the seat. The two set off to Wall-Mart.

Like most weekends, Wall-Mart was very busy. Brittany found the best parking spot she could find, and they pulled in. They got out of the car, and walked up the parking lot, and into the store. Even though they both needed stuff, they decided to share a shopping cart. They spent the next thirty minutes going through the store shopping. They got a chance to converse along the way.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Brittany said to Sam as they had began to shop, "Mrs. Moore wanted me to let you know that she talked to that landlady at that one apartment place by the restaurant and that she does have a vacancy in her building."

"Great," Sam frowned. She really wasn't looking forward to having to move out of her place, but she knew she wasn't going to have a choice soon. She was barely going to be able to pay rent for the month of June. Her lease was up after June as well, so if there was a good time to move, it was now.

"I heard that the apartments are cheap there," Brittany said, "and I also heard that they weren't that bad. Dana lives in one of those apartments, and she told me that they were just old and dirty is all." Dana was another waitress that worked with them. Sam wasn't quite as close with Dana as she was with Ashley and Brittany, nor was she close with the fifth waitress Jacklyn.

Sam rolled her eyes. She knew that while she was pregnant that it would be difficult to keep a place clean as it was without the place being dirty to begin with. "I guess I have to do what I have to do," Sam said gently.

"Cheer up," Brittany smiled as she grabbed a gallon of milk out of the dairy cooler and put it in the cart, "I will always be glad to go grocery shopping with you or to just hang out. Now that I don't have that loser boyfriend of mine around, I wouldn't mind the company."

Sam grinned, she was glad she wasn't the only one that was having bad luck with some of the guys that were out there. But Brittany was lucky she didn't get knocked up like Sam did. "I'm glad I can always count on you and Ash to be there for me."

"Heck," Brittany said grinning, "the three of us all started working at the restaurant around the same time. And we are Mrs. Moore's veterans."

When Sam started, there were four other waitresses that worked there with her. As time progressed, they were quitting their jobs one after the other. Mrs. Moore had to replace two waitressing positions right away. It was at this time that she hired Ashley and Brittany. Jacklyn came on board two months later, and Dana joined them a month ago. This was why Sam had a Saturday off. She had the most seniority of the five of them, and even she hadn't been at the restaurant that long herself.

They had walked over to the deli, and Sam asked the woman working behind the counter for a couple pounds of sliced ham. Brittany only smiled at her, "You and your ham," she smirked.

"It's my trademark meat," Sam grinned as she grabbed her package from the deli lady, "I've enjoyed this stuff since I was a little girl."

"All right, 'Sam I am'", Brittany continued to smile, "let's go over to produce."

Sam followed her friend into the produce section. She looked into her cart at the stuff she was purchasing and began to figure out how much she had spent so far on this shopping trip. She needed to go to the Health and Beauty section of the store to get some things for the bathroom, but otherwise she was pretty much good to go.

She knew when Trevor left her that she would have to try to plan out a budget so that she knew exactly how much she could spend on certain essential things. She gave up digital cable, and the internet, and now all she had besides rent and utilities was her cell phone. She couldn't live without that. Who could these days? Landline phones were going obsolete. She tried to get away with as little of everything else as possible. She only bought clothes if she absolutely needed them. She tried to keep her water and electricity usage to a minimum as well. If only her rent wasn't so high, she could have remained at her place.

It wasn't that Mrs. Moore wasn't paying her well, it was because there was only so much business the little restaurant could do. Some people were kind with their tips, and some weren't. She did get to have one small free meal with her shift, but there were really no other benefits with this job. She didn't have any insurance, and she knew she was going to have to apply for some medical insurance very soon. If she didn't get some kind of aid soon, she knew she was really going to be in debt because of the hospital bills that she would have due to her having a child. She knew she could probably get some aid if she'd apply for that, and she was getting on the ball with that now.

She still couldn't believe she was going to go through this pregnancy alone. Even though Trevor was a younger man, Sam still thought that he would own up to the responsibility of becoming a father. She was definitely going to go after him for child support if she could. If he wanted to play, then he can also pay. She was tired of guys leaving her, especially when they had gotten her pregnant. There was only one guy out there that she had wished she wouldn't have let go so easily.

Not a day had gone by that she thought about what Freddie was doing, or where he was. Many times she had looked through the crowd of faces that she saw daily and thought she was seeing him. She knew that he was probably very happy and successful in what he had decided to do with his life. Carly had told her that Freddie was a teacher in California when Sam went out to New York to see Carly a couple of years ago for her wedding. Sam could picture Freddie living with a wife along the coast somewhere living the good life in some nice house in a nice neighborhood.

Sam wanted the best for Freddie, but at the same time, she wished that the two of them would have discussed the situation at the prom that had shattered their great relationship. She wanted to kick herself at the fact that she had let her own stubbornness cause this to happen. If only she could have told him how she felt. She couldn't believe she had let so much time pass by. She probably wouldn't recognize him now if he were to be in this grocery store at this very minute.

"Girl," Brittany said to her friend as she noticed that Sam looked as though she were a million miles away, "what's going on in that head of yours?"

Sam looked at Brittany and shrugged, "Just thinking about all the things I have to do if I wind up having to move soon."

Brittany just merely nodded at Sam. She knew there was more than that going on in Sam's mind, "If you say so," she told her, "I'll accept that for now."

Sam wrinkled her brow at her friend, "Yeah, you better accept it Britt," Sam said with a smirk, "now let's go to health and beauty real quick so we can get out of here."

The two of them finished their shopping and went to check out. They loaded Brittany's car with their Wall-Mart bags, and Brittany pushed the empty cart out of their way. She got in and started the car and began to drive back to Sam's place.

The ride back was rather quiet. Brittany turned on some alternative music in the car, and was jamming and singing. Sam just sort of sat in silence; her mind was racing. They reached Sam's place and Brittany pulled into the tenant parking lot. They got out of the car, and Brittany helped Sam bring in a few of her bags.

Brittany had noticed that Sam was preoccupied ever since they left Wall-Mart. As she got ready to leave she turned to her friend, "You're thinking about that guy again, aren't you?"

Sam had come to see her friend out, and was standing with her at the doorway, "What are you talking about, what guy?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"You know, your true love," Brittany answered grinning, "that Freddie guy from high school."

Sam darkened her facial expression. "Whatever, Britts," Sam said annoyingly as she watched her friend walk out the door.

Brittany began to walk to her car when she paused and turned to face Sam, who was still standing at the doorway, "I'm going to tell you something Sam," she said methodically, "I really, really hope this Freddie guy does return, because I would really like to see you happy again. I have this gut feeling that he would do that for you too. I care about you, my friend."

Sam lightened her mood, "Thanks Britt," she said gently, "for everything."

Brittany got in her car and pulled away. Sam stood in the doorway watching her friend drive out of the lot. _Yeah Britt,_ she thought to herself, _I wish he'd come back too._

**Author's Note: I'm not sure if you're noticing this, but when I run a Freddie chapter, the day/date that Freddie is in, is also the same as the day/date that Sam is in as I move to her chapter (hope that statement made sense). Anyway, I want to wish everybody a Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it, and Happy Holidays to those who celebrate something else this week. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Freddie was sitting at his desk in his classroom waiting patiently for the bell to ring for sixth period to begin. He gathered up all the final exams that his fifth period class had completed and stuck them in a folder in his briefcase. He closed the briefcase and set it on the floor next to him. He then stretched across his desk and counted out 24 exam papers for his sixth period class and picked them up. He got up from his seat, and walked across the room to shut the door just as the bell rang to start class.

After he shut the door, he walked over to stand in front of his desk, and began to address the class, "Okay folks," he began, "I need you to put away your pearpods and your peariscopes (they were similar to pearpods except that you could download video podcasts and watch them on a much bigger screen), so that we can begin the exam. Just a reminder, if I had to take away your pod or scope this semester, you can pick it up from me at the end of class today." This got some cheers from some of the students in the back.

"As you know," Freddie continued as he walked to the front of each row of his class and handed the student at the front the exams to be passed out, "this exam counts for 25% of your actual grade. You will have 40 minutes to complete this exam. If you finish early, you may bring your test up and place it on my desk and return to your seat. I ask that you don't disturb anyone while you do so. Does anyone have any questions?" He began to look around the room for a response.

One of the guys in the middle of the third row raised his hand. Freddie nodded to him to speak.

"Can we use calculators on the test?" The boy asked.

"Yes you may," Freddie answered, "and you may use all the scrap paper you want to work on your answers. But if I find paper being passed around and I discover that you are cheating, you will fail. I don't believe I'll have a problem with that though." Freddie looked for any other students with questions. Another hand went up from the back, and Freddie pointed to him.

"If we finish early, can we leave?" The second boy asked.

Freddie grinned, "As much as I really wouldn't care if you did, the school does care. I'm afraid you'll have to wait until the final bell rings. I know you guys are wanting to get out of these school doors for the last time, but you'll have to wait just like everyone else." The class let out a groan.

Freddie smiled. This was the final period of the last regular day of school. The eighth graders only had to make one more final trip to this building in their lives, and that was for their graduation ceremony on Sunday afternoon. Freddie was asked to make a short speech in honor of the class on Sunday. Then, he too, might not be coming back in this building again.

He had told his superintendent of the job offer and the distinct possibility that he wouldn't be returning this fall. Freddie had already cleaned his teacher's desk out during lunch period today, and had everything in a box that was sitting on the floor underneath his desk.

"Okay," Freddie said as he looked at the overhead clock, "let's get this exam started so that I can get you guys off to your summer," the students cheered, "ready…begin!"

The room became quiet as the students began their exams. Freddie walked back around to his desk and sat down in his chair. Exam day was kind of a boring day for Freddie because all he could do was sit and watch the students do their exams. He only had to make sure that they stayed quiet, and that they weren't trying to cheat. With this being the last hour of the day, he really was having a hard time sitting still. He knew his students were going to have a hard time as well. He had to say something to some of his students every five minutes or so to have them stay quiet.

About thirty minutes in, he saw some of the students bring their exams forward. More and more students followed suit. The noise level in the room began to pick up with the whispering and low talking that was going on. Freddie had to remind them to keep their voices down so that everyone else had a chance to finish the exam. He really didn't want to give a detention to a student on their final day, but he did threaten them with it once. The message sank through.

With just less than ten minutes left to go in class, Freddie announced that the time allotted to finish the exam was up. Only one student hadn't finished, and she sadly got up and gave Freddie her paper. Freddie gathered the exams up and put them in a separate folder in his briefcase.

Freddie walked back around to the front of his desk and faced his students. "I'm sure all of you did well on the exam," he told them, "If you are at all interested in your score, I will post it outside my door on Sunday so you can view it before the graduation festivities."

He paused for a moment and looked at the clock. "You guys can get out your pods and scopes if you want to. Those of you students that own any of these sophisticated pieces of equipment that are in my possession may come up at this time and retrieve them."

He walked back around to his desk, and opened his "junk" drawer as about seven students came up to get their stuff. After he handed the pods and scopes back to the students, he sat back in the chair at his desk and said, "I wish you all the best in high school, and enjoy your summers." With that, the bell rang.

The students jumped out of their seats and scampered to the door. After about thirty seconds, Freddie was alone in the room. He got up from his desk and walked over to the windows to close them. He then left his classroom for the last time. He set his briefcase in his box, and walked outside to the teacher's parking lot to put it in his vehicle. He walked back into the school, and entered the teacher's lounge.

Freddie got himself something to drink, and went over to the table that his buddy George was at and sat down next to him. All of the middle school teachers had been asked to meet in the lounge at 3:30 for a quick little meeting by the superintendent.

Gene Miller gave a quick little speech to the teachers in his staff. First of all, he wished them all to have a good summer; then the superintendent released all the teachers with the exception of the eighth grade teachers. Gene gave his eighth grade teachers final instructions on what they were doing on Sunday for the graduation ceremony. Afterward, he released them from the meeting.

Freddie and George got up from their chairs, and left the lounge. They began walking through the hallway towards the teacher's parking lot.

"So Sunday might be the last day you and I walk these halls together, huh Freddo?" George asked his friend.

Freddie grinned, "Yeah, it's very possible. You know I'll call you if and when I get the job in Seattle."

George nodded, "So when are you driving up?"

"I'm leaving very early Monday morning," Freddie answered, "The trip is almost 600 miles, so I have a long drive ahead of me."

"I should say you do," George replied as he and Freddie were about to exit the school building and walk into the teacher's parking lot, "I didn't realize that Seattle was that far away."

"Yeah, it's quite a journey," Freddie smiled, "I figure it'll take me about 9 hours or so to reach the city. I want to make sure I'm well rested before I go for my interview Tuesday morning."

"Dude," George smirked, "it sounds to me that you have the job in the bag. What are you so worried about the rest for?"

"Because I know that nothing is guaranteed in life, and I don't want to take anything for granted." Freddie answered as he walked over to his car which was parked next to his friend, "Plus, there's nothing wrong with a making a good first impression at an interview."

"Freddo," George rolled his eyes at him, "this Franklin guy offered you the job, not the other way around. And on top of that, you know the guy."

"That was eleven years ago," Freddie protested, "I was fourteen when I left Ridgeway to go to high school. People do change you know."

"Yeah," George smirked as he opened his car door, "I think I'm seeing a change in you right now."

"All right, all right," Freddie grinned at his friend, "I'll see you Sunday."

"See ya then," George replied as he got in and took off. Freddie left the parking lot for home as well.

XxXxXxXxXx

"…and in conclusion, I'd like to say that I wish that each and every one of you will have the greatest success as you begin high school this fall. I hope that you folks, the 126 students of the Redwood Middle School Class of 2019, will go on and do great things in high school. I hope that you have established the study habits that you learned in grade school and apply them in your school work during high school. You have many challenges awaiting you in the next four years, but for most people, high school will be the best years of your life. And now to all the parents and facility, I present to you the future high school class of 2023!"

There was a roar from the dozens of eighth graders that were seated in front of Freddie who had just delivered a speech honoring the eighth grade class. Freddie stepped down from the front, and walked back down an aisle to take a seat behind the last row of eighth graders. He was greeted by a small round of applause by students, parents and friends. He sat and waited patiently as Superintendent Miller closed out the ceremony.

After Superintendent Miller finished the ceremony and released the students to the back of the gym, Freddie got up from his seat and began to mingle with a few of his students and their parents. All the while, he was trying to make his way to the exit so that he could head on home.

He had almost reached the exit when Gene Miller stopped him. "Mr. Benson," He spoke to Freddie, "may I have a word with you before you leave?"

Freddie nodded to him and the two of them stepped away from the crowd. When they were at a place they could talk, Freddie asked the superintendent, "What can I do for you sir?"

"Yes Mr. Benson," Gene started, "I was wondering when you will be returning to Seattle to interview for your new teaching job?"

Freddie hadn't really wanted to talk about this matter again. When he had spoke to Mr. Miller about this last week, he only told him that he was called about a teaching job in Seattle. He gulped slightly; then answered, "I'm driving up tomorrow to find out if I have a chance to teach at my old grade school at Ridgeway Middle School. My interview is Tuesday morning. I'm not sure when I'll know if and when I get the job."

Gene saw that Freddie was acting a little tense around him. He spoke to him, "Mr. Benson, you don't have to be nervous about this because I understand. You have an opportunity to teach at a school near home. I don't blame you for wanting to do that. Be lucky that you're getting the chance to do so in only your fourth year of teaching. I had to wait almost twenty years before I could get a job near home."

Freddie was feeling a little more relieved by having this talk with the superintendent. "I appreciate your support sir," Freddie said a little less tense, "I hope I can let you know right away if I have the job."

Gene Miller reached over and shook Freddie's hand, "Well, good luck to you son," he said as he clasped his hand on Freddie's shoulder.

Freddie smiled, "Thank you sir," he replied, "and I do thank you for giving me the opportunity to teach here. The scenery here is beautiful, and I really wouldn't mind staying. But I do feel more at home back up north."

Gene smiled, "Understood. I expect to hear from you soon then." Gene then walked off to find his wife and family.

Freddie continued towards the exit, and walked out of the building. As he got ready to get into his car, he turned to get one last look at the middle school. As much as he was aching to get back home to Seattle, he was going to miss this place. He had had a good three years up here in Eureka. But now it was time to get back to something that was familiar to him. He wondered if it would be though. He hadn't been in the city in five years, but he was ready for the challenge that awaited him there.

He got into his car and started the engine. He pulled out of the parking lot of Redwood Middle School for the final time.

**Author's Note: Not a real long chapter, but it's setting the stage for Freddie's move back home. I had some grammar issues with this chapter, so I you were able to follow along all right. Another Sam chapter is next, followed by Freddie's interview the following chapter. Thanks so much to all who review. – kwags74**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Freddie!" Sam yelled. She was sitting up in her bed breathing hard. She had a cold sweat going down her face. She looked around and saw that she was alone in the apartment. _What a weird dream,_ she thought.

She was about to lay back down when she heard her alarm clock go off. She moaned as she looked at the clock, which read 4:45. She got out of bed and shut the alarm off. She went into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. After she showered and got dressed, she went into the kitchen and ate a bowl of cereal. She grabbed her cell phone and called Brittany. Brittany was opening the restaurant with Sam on this particular Sunday morning.

After Sam finished her breakfast, she grabbed her purse, and walked outside the door. She sat down on the curb to wait for Brittany. It was still dark out, and she didn't like to venture to far from her door. After about twenty minutes, Brittany pulled in and Sam got into the car. They drove to Paula's Place.

Brittany noted that her friend was unusually quiet this morning as they were making their way to the restaurant, so she decided to see what was on Sam's mind. "Hey girl," Brittany said a little drowsily, "you're quiet this morning."

Sam nodded, and yawned. "I had a weird dream last night," she commented.

Brittany nodded as she continued to keep her eyes on the road, "Want to talk about it?"

Sam shrugged, "I had a dream about my old boyfriend from high school returning to town and wanting me back," she began, "He was standing on the corner of the street that the restaurant is. I was finishing my shift for the day and I walked outside the front door to see him standing there. He was waiting for me. I couldn't believe he came back. I began walking up to him. I was amazed; he was still the same guy that I remembered. He looked as though he wanted to ask me to come back into his life, when all of a sudden a car came roaring by the street corner. I turned to see that there was a guy in the back seat that had a gun and he had it pointed at me. Freddie raced towards me, and pushed me out of the way as the guy in the car fired his weapon. He struck Freddie in the chest with a bullet. The car then screeched away down the street. Freddie was dressed in a suit, and blood was running across his white shirt and on to his jacket. I screamed for somebody to help me as I held him in my arms. He sort of smiled at me like he had been content to see me again before he died in my arms." She paused for a second to catch her breath; then she continued, "I felt so bad because he looked as though he was having success in his life, and here I am, living the way I do…"

Brittany looked over to her friend for a second, and gave her a weird look, "…what is wrong with the way you live?" She interrupted, "From what you describe of this Freddie guy, it sounds to me that he'd conquer earth and hell to want to be with you. I don't think he would care that you aren't as successful as he is. Why do you do this to yourself?"

Sam shrugged her head, "I don't know Britt," she answered her friend, "I just wish I could have handled our relationship better. I should have told him why I was angry with him that night."

Brittany paused at a stop sign; then turned and headed down the street that lead to the restaurant, "Sam," she said, "you can't really change the past. For all you know, you might not ever see this guy again. I mean seriously, with all the technology that we have these days, don't you think that if he really wanted to find you that he would have by now?"

"Freddie has another life now," Sam replied, "the last time I heard, he was teaching in northern California."

"You don't know where exactly?" Brittany inquired.

Sam shook her head, "Carly only told me that he was teaching in a middle school in the northern part of the state of California. I can't remember the exact location."

"When was the last time you spoke to your friend Carly?" Brittany asked.

"The last time I spoke to Carly was right about the time I had lost my job at Lacy's." Sam answered, her mind racing, "I lost Carly's number when I had my phone upgraded. Something went wrong with the phone while my phone numbers were being transferred. I lost all the numbers to my friends and everything."

Brittany pulled her car into the back of the small parking lot of the restaurant. She and Sam got out of the car and walked to the door. They waited for Mrs. Moore to show up to let them in. At about 5:55, Mrs. Moore pulled in. She unlocked the door for her and the girls, and they went inside. The three of them quickly got the restaurant ready to open. Right at 6:30, Mrs. Moore opened the doors to the few people waiting outside who were wanting to stop in for breakfast.

The day was underway. It was a beautiful day for this first weekend in June. Now that school was out, the business picked up a little more. Sam and Brittany were busy all morning. At 9:00, Jacklyn came in to give the other girls a hand. Mrs. Moore continued to work with them until 10:00. She took off for church while she left the others in charge. Ashley was scheduled in at 11 that day, and was supposed to close that evening. Dana came in after church around 1:00 to help Ashley close that evening.

Before Sam knew it, it was already 2:00, and her shift ended. Brittany was also through for the day, and she sat down with her friend to get a quick lunch. They sat in a part of the restaurant that Ashley was responsible for. This way the three of them could chat a little when Ashley wasn't real busy.

Sam and Brittany were quietly eating their chef salads that they had ordered, when Ashley walked over to talk with them. "So Sam," Ashley said to her friend, "did you pay your final rent at your apartment yet?"

"Yeah," Sam said with her mouth slightly full, "I had enough money saved up to afford this month's rent, but it appears that if something good doesn't come my way soon, I'll have to move in down here."

"Were you able to get a place over there?" Brittany asked.

Sam nodded, "I was able to put my name down to request an apartment there. Mrs. Moore was kind enough to put down the first month's rent for me. It wasn't really all that much, and now it appears that I'm going to have to owe her one now."

Ashley snickered, "How so?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Since I'm going to live 'so close' now, I've volunteered to do some opens after a close."

"That sucks," Ashley grunted lightly, "How long will you have to do that for?"

"I think just until summer is over," Sam answered, "I guess it wouldn't be too bad with just a short walk here. Heck, I could almost get up around 5:30 in the morning if I wanted to, and still get here on time." Sam took a sip of her soda; then she continued to eat her salad.

"Have you even been over there to see how big the apartments are yet?" Brittany inquired, "Because I heard they aren't very big."

"I heard that too," Sam moaned as she took another bite.

"You really ought to ask Dana about them," Ashley said as she turned to see she had customers waiting for her, "Hey, I'll be back in a minute." She walked off.

"That's probably not a bad idea," Sam mumbled to herself as she took another sip of her soda.

"What's that?" Brittany asked as she stopped sipping her soda.

"Talk to Dana about the apartments," Sam answered, "I close with her on Tuesday night; I can get some info from her then."

They sat in silence for a few minutes as they both finished their salads. Then they sat back and relaxed for a time. Finally, Brittany spoke, "Have you been packing anything up yet?"

"I spent a lot of last week cleaning the apartment up," Sam answered, "I threw away all of loser boy's stuff, and began to thoroughly clean and pick up the place so that I can be ready to move in four weeks. I really would like to get my deposit back and start saving money to hopefully buy a car someday or something."

"Speaking of loser boy," Brittany said annoyingly, "have you heard from him at all since he left you over a week ago?"

"Nope," Sam said firmly, "and I'm not expecting the phone to ring anytime soon either. But if he thinks he can knock me up and disappear out of life forever, man is he in for a surprise."

Brittany smiled, "Isn't that new law great? I even like the name of the law: 'Dead Beat Walking'."

"Yeah," Sam grinned, "He's going to wish he was dead when I get through with him. The only thing that sucks, is that I have to wait for the baby to be born." She softly rubbed her belly, "That day will be here soon enough though."

Ashley was finally able to get away from working and rejoin the girls at their table. She noticed that her friends had big grins on their faces, "Okay, what did I miss?" She asked them suspiciously.

Brittany smirked, "We were just discussing the 'Dead Beat Walking' law Ash."

This made even Ashley smile, and why wouldn't it? Congress passed a law a few months ago that basically made dead beat fathers pay child support, or else. If a man either filed taxes, or registered to vote, or had a valid driver's license, they were put into a world wide database that monitored them throughout the land so to speak. A guy just couldn't get a girl pregnant and not stay with her, unless they wanted to pay stiff fines and jail time. This law was one of many that had been passed during the current president's administration that positively affected women.

Ashley had grinned for a second; then she turned to Sam, "Have you applied for any public aid yet Sam?"

Sam nodded, "I should be getting something in the mail this week. I just have a few papers to fill out and send in. I'm sure there won't be any problems, other than the fact that I'm going to have to change addresses within a month's time."

"Well," Brittany grinned, "I hope you know that Ashley and I will always be there for you if you need anything."

Sam smiled brightly, "Aw, thanks you guys," she said as she stood up. Brittany also stood up and the two stood next to Ashley. The three gave each other a group hug. After a few seconds, Sam and Brittany had to let Ashley get back to work.

"Man," Ashley groaned, "I can't wait until I get to go to dinner here in a few hours." She walked over to one of her tables, and took an order from the couple that had just sat down.

Sam watched her friend go to work. She was very lucky to have such good friends in her life for the first time since high school. Ashley was a pretty girl who was a year younger than Sam was. She had long brown hair and brown eyes, and a pretty smile. She was very petite for a girl her age. She had a nice boyfriend that she had been with for a long time.

Brittany was also twenty four years old. She looked a lot like Ashley, but wasn't quite as pretty. She also featured long straight brown hair and brown eyes. Her smile wasn't quite as pretty, and her complexion was much paler than Ashley's. None the less, the two were often asked if they were sisters when they went out and did things together. Brittany is single, having been dumped just recently, but she is happy living on her own, and having the friends that she has. Her and Ashley had gone to high school together, and have known each other since fifth grade. Sam was touched that the two thought so highly of her, even though they have only known her for a short time.

Sam followed her friend Brittany towards the door. The two said goodbye to Ashley, and waved farewell to Dana and Jacklyn. They walked out of the restaurant and towards Brittany's car. They got in and quickly rolled the windows down. It was starting to get very warm on this Sunday afternoon.

As Brittany was driving Sam home, she turned on the car stereo and popped in a CD. The two jammed in the car as they made their way down the streets of eastern Seattle. After a little while, they reached Sam's apartment building and pulled in to the tenant's lot. Brittany pulled in right in front of her apartment, and shut the car off.

"Hey," Brittany said as she saw Sam was about to exit the vehicle, "do you mind if I hang out for a while?"

Sam grinned, "Sure, come on in." Sam opened her door with the key, and the two walked in.

Other than some packing boxes in various spots in the apartment, Sam's place was pretty much cleaned up. Sam put her keys down on the counter, and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. She looked up at her friend, "Were you just wanting to watch TV, or…"

"That's cool," Brittany replied trying to help give Sam an idea of what to do, "I get kinda bored just sitting in the apartment alone."

Sam nodded, "Trust me I know where you're coming from. Ever since Trevor left, I sort of get the lonely blues myself."

Brittany laughed, "Well hey, then let's watch some TV then. I heard that they are having a Girly Cow marathon on Cartoon Classics this evening."

"Girly Cow?" Sam asked raising her eyebrows, "Gosh, I haven't watched that in years. I remember when me and my friend Carly would watch that when we were in grade school."

"So," Brittany said somewhat excitedly, "you want to watch it then?"

"You bet I do," Sam smiled. She flipped through the channels to find Cartoon Classics. The two of them spent the next several hours watching the show. It was after nine o'clock when Brittany finally left for the night.

Sam had had a good day with her friend. She got ready for bed after she saw her friend out and locked the door. As she laid there to go to sleep, she said a quick little prayer to the friend that she missed the most, and hoped that the vision she saw was indeed just a bad dream.

**Author's Note: This is kind of a typical Sam day in her life right now. I hope everybody had an idea of understanding the law that I made up dealing with deadbeat dads. This is one of the fun things I can do with a future story, is make up a few things along the way. Freddie has his interview coming up, and Sam finds a new friend in the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to iCarly, but I know what my New Year's resolution is…**

Chapter 7

Freddie awoke to the sound of the phone ringing. He reached across the bed to the night table that was by the bed, and picked up the phone, "Hello?" He said groggily.

"Yes, Mr. Benson?" Came a female voice from the other line, "this is Janice at the lobby desk giving you the 'wake up' call you requested for 7:30 this morning."

"Okay," Freddie mumbled as he looked at the clock that was next to this phone, "thank you," he concluded as he hung up the phone and rolled out of bed.

He walked over to the closet that was in his hotel room and grabbed his suit that he was going to wear for his interview today. He gently laid his suit on the bed while he went into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

After he got cleaned up and got dressed, he quickly shaved and brushed his teeth. After throwing on some aftershave, he grabbed his keys and his briefcase, and walked out of his hotel room. He took the elevator down to the lobby and walked over to the main room that was serving a continental breakfast.

Freddie fixed himself a few pieces of toast, and poured himself a cup of coffee. He walked over to a table and set down his coffee and food. He then walked over to the desk where he had checked in the previous night and bought himself a newspaper. Luckily he had some change for the newspaper vending machine. He took the paper with him back to the table and began reading the paper.

He sat there for about twenty minutes reading the paper, getting up only to refill his coffee cup. When his watch read 8:15, he threw away his garbage, and he walked out the front doors of the Parker-Nichols Hotel with his briefcase and the newspaper. He got into his car, and drove over to Ridgeway Middle School.

It was a bit of an overcast morning out, but the temperature was a comfortable 60 degrees on this Tuesday morning. Freddie only had a couple of miles to drive to reach the school. He wanted to be sure that he made a good impression by showing up early at his interview. He was trying to stay calm and relaxed as he approached the school. He was feeling a little uptight on this important day of his career, but at the same time, he was also excited about being home in Seattle.

He pulled into the parking lot of the school and found himself a parking spot that was close to the building. He parked his car, and got out of the car grabbing his briefcase. He quietly walked up the sidewalk to the front doors. When he reached the door, he had to push the buzzer that was to the side of the door because the main doors were locked. After about two minutes, a female faculty member came to the door.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked as Freddie stood at the doors.

"Yes," Freddie answered, "My name is Freddie Benson, and I have an interview with Superintendent Franklin at 9:00 this morning."

"Oh yes Mr. Benson," she smiled at him as she unlocked the doors and motioned for Freddie to enter, "please follow me." She had Freddie follow her down the hallway.

Freddie couldn't help but smile as he walked down the hallways to Ridgeway. Even though he hadn't been in the building for some eleven years, he remembered the building like the back of his hand. He really didn't need to be led to Franklin's office. He knew the way, but he really didn't mind being escorted, especially by this young female faculty member.

She was very pretty and she seemed to carry herself very well. She had wavy shoulder length hair that was bouncing softly as she walked. Her hair was a soft brown color, and she had pretty blue eyes. She was almost as tall as Freddie was and she seemed physically fit.

As they had started walking, she spoke to Freddie, "I hope that you forgive me Mr. Benson. I forgot that Ted had mentioned that he had someone coming to the school this morning to interview for the vacancy left by Francine Briggs. Gosh, I'm glad she's gone."

Freddie smiled at her, "Don't worry about it Miss…"

"…Carson," she finished, "Christine Carson."

"Nice to meet you Miss Carson," Freddie replied, blushing slightly, "Anyway, I am also glad that I've returned to this school at the same time that Ms. Briggs is walking out the door."

"You were a student here then?" Miss Carson asked as they rounded the corner in the hallway to make their way to Ted Franklin's office.

"Yes," Freddie replied, "I attended school here in this building from 2004 to 2008. I have some very fond memories of this place."

"And now you've returned to teach in this same building again," Miss Carson grinned slightly, "Well, I guess I'll be looking forward to getting to know you this fall then. I teach algebra here for the eighth graders."

"Really?" Freddie mused, "I taught algebra for three years at Redwood Middle School in Eureka, California. I guess I'll be doing something different here if I should get the position."

Miss Carson nodded, "You will probably be teaching history this fall to the upcoming eighth class." The two reached the principal's office. "Well Mr. Benson," she said, "I need to return to the front door again. I have a few things I need to do there before I leave later this morning. Anyway, I hope to be seeing you again real soon."

"Yes Miss Carson," Freddie nodded, "I'm actually looking forward to the fall."

"Please," she smiled softly, "call me Christine."

"Okay Christine," he grinned, "and please call me Freddie."

"Very well Freddie Benson," she called back as she walked back down the hallway.

Freddie turned his attention to Franklin's door. He knocked loudly, "Mr. Franklin?"

"Come on in Mr. Benson!" Boomed the jovial voice of Ted Franklin.

Freddie opened the door to the office, and smiled when he saw Mr. Franklin sitting down at his old desk. _Just like old times_, he thought as he walked over to the desk to shake the superintendent's hand, "Good to see you again, sir," Freddie said as he shook hands with his formal principal.

"You too, son," Ted smiled, "have a seat."

Freddie took a seat in the chair that was in front of the superintendent's desk. He set his briefcase down on the floor next to him.

"Did you write out a resume Mr. Benson?" Ted asked gently as he sat up a little in his chair.

"Yes sir, I did," Freddie replied as he quickly bent down to open his briefcase. He went through his folders, and found the one that held his resume. He pulled the resume out and handed it to Mr. Franklin.

Ted grabbed the papers of Freddie's resume and scanned through them quickly while Freddie reclosed his briefcase and set it back down. Freddie sat calmly watching Ted sort of scan through the papers he had given him. After Ted looked at the final page, he set them down on his desk and looked at Freddie.

"There's only one thing that I really need to know Mr. Benson," Ted said firmly. He paused for a moment, before asking Freddie, "Do you really want to be here teaching at Ridgeway?"

Freddie was a little confused about the way that Mr. Franklin was asking him this question. He had always known that he wanted to be back in Seattle teaching, but for the first time since he was given the job offer, he really hadn't thought about what life would be like teaching here back home. He didn't want to second guess himself on wanting to be here, so he looked Ted in the eye, and said plainly, "I very much want to teach here at Ridgeway sir."

Ted looked at Freddie for a moment; then he grinned, "Well, that's good enough for me then." His smile broadened as he sat back in his chair and gawked at a bewildered Freddie.

Freddie was taken aback by Mr. Franklin's statement, "Say…say what?" He asked confused.

"I'm saying that you have the job Freddie," Ted chuckled softly, "as far as I was concerned, all I needed was for you just to show up on time today to convince me that I wanted you here. Not that I'm not going to review you resume completely…"

"…Oh," Freddie gasped as he was still blown away that he had gotten the job so easily, "Of course. I hope that you will find that you aren't making a mistake in hiring me sir."

"Freddie," Ted said smiling, "I KNOW that I won't regret this." He stood up and extended his hand across the table, "welcome aboard son."

Freddie grinned as he stood up and shook his new boss' hand, "Thank you sir." He reached down to grab his briefcase.

"So Freddie," Ted said as he released his hand from Freddie's, "now that you know that you are returning to Seattle, may I ask what you plan to do this summer?"

Freddie smiled, "Well, first things first, I have to find a place to live. I hope this won't take awhile to find."

"Are you looking for a house or an apartment?" Ted asked him as he sat back down in his chair.

"Probably an apartment for now," Freddie answered, "I wouldn't want to return to Bushwell Plaza though, it would remind me of my mom too much."

"Of course," Ted nodded softly, "Maybe you could get a place at the Bellpeck. They aren't real cheap, but I hear they are very nice, and they aren't too far from the school."

"Great, I think I'll check that out," Freddie smiled to Mr. Franklin. "I also want to find some of my lost friends that I haven't seen in a while. You said you saw Spencer Shay recently, right?"

"I see him every once in a while," Ted answered, "but I have no idea where here in Seattle he lives…but…" Ted quickly opened the top drawer of his desk and grabbed a flyer that was in the drawer. He handed it to Freddie, "Mr. Shay is having an art exhibit tonight and Thursday at the Peppermill Gallery. If you were to attend, you might be able to talk with him there."

Freddie gazed at the flyer a moment, and said, "You sure are full of surprises sir," he smiled, "I really appreciate this. Did you want me to write this stuff down so you can have the flyer back?"

"Keep it Freddie," Ted replied, "I only hope you can speak to your friend there. Anyway, I have some paperwork to do now. I hope you'll forgive me if I don't show you out. Miss Carson will let you out the door as you leave."

"Oh…right sir," Freddie nodded as he began to leave, "when did you want to see me again sir?"

"I'm having my faculty meet for a workshop on Monday August the 5th. You don't have to be back in the building until then. Congratulations again, and have a good summer Freddie." Ted grinned as he turned to do some paperwork that was on the corner of his desk.

"Thank you sir," Freddie replied, "and enjoy your summer as well." Freddie walked out of the room, and shut the door. He made his way down the quiet empty hallway. He was still shaking from excitement over the fact that he was officially back at Ridgeway to teach.

He reached the main doors, and saw Miss Carson standing near the door waiting for him. She smiled as he approached, "I take it by the glow on your face that you and I will be working together as colleagues?"

Freddie blushed slightly, "Wow, am I that obvious Miss Carson?"

"Christine," she said softly, "please Freddie, it's okay, you can call me by my first name." She reached over to unlock the doors so that Freddie could leave.

"Thank you Christine," Freddie said somewhat embarrassed. He walked out the door, "Have a good summer," he called out to her as he began walking to his car.

"You too," she called back to him before she shut the doors and relocked them. She stood for a moment and watched him walk to his car before she went back to do what she was in the building to do.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Have fun at work today Sam," Ashley said to her friend as she dropped her off for work. She was glad that the weather was clearing up a bit. She was hoping to grab a quick bite to eat before her and her boyfriend drove down to the beach that afternoon.

"Gee, thanks Ash," Sam replied sarcastically as she got out of the car. She handed Ashley a couple of dollars, "Here," Sam smirked, "go and buy something nice."

Ashley rolled her eyes at Sam, "Thanks for the gas money," she chirped cheerfully.

"Thanks again for the ride," Sam grinned, "I'll call you tomorrow." With that, Sam walked into the restaurant while Ashley pulled away from the curb.

Sam went back to the back of the restaurant to punch in for her shift. She grabbed an order pad and went out to start taking orders.

The day was going by rather slowly for Sam. She had Brittany to talk with for the first few hours of the shift, but Brittany took off a little after 2:00. Jacklyn also worked the same shift as Brittany. It was just Sam and Dana through the late afternoon until the early evening when Mrs. Moore came back in to busboy and cashier for them through the small evening rush they had at dinner. The place was pretty much deserted after 7:30 that evening.

With about fifteen minutes to go until the business closed its doors for the day, Sam decided to take a small break. She took a seat at a table where she could watch the only customer in the restaurant that was left eating. She saw Dana come by wiping down some tables, and called to her, "Hey Dana, want to take a quick break?"

Dana stopped what she was doing and looked around the restaurant to see who was left that needed waiting on. When she saw there was only the one man left at a table, she looked to Sam, "Sure, why not?"

Mrs. Moore was busy writing out schedules in her office, so Sam and Dana weren't worried about getting in trouble for taking a short break. Sam was sipping from a glass of ice water when Dana took a seat across from her at the table.

"I've been needing to ask you something," Sam paused while she took another sip of water, "What can you tell me about the apartments that you live in?"

Dana smiled softly, "For me, they're not that bad. This is only the first place I've lived at since I moved away from home. They are very small, and they're old, but other than that they aren't that uncomfortable…"

Dana Hall was the youngest of the waitresses working at Paula's Place. She had just turned twenty years old. She was a pretty girl with soft curly auburn colored hair, and dark blue eyes. "…I mean, I don't have a lot of stuff since I've just started living on my own." Dana concluded her statement.

_Yeah, lucky her,_ Sam thought, _I have a lot of stuff that I need moved. I probably won't be able to walk in my place when I get through putting my stuff in there._ "I was told that they were dirty," Sam inquired.

Dana shook her head, "I don't think that they're that bad, but I guess it just depends on whether or not you get lucky to get an apartment that is clean. It also depends on how the last tenant left the place as far as it being dirty or clean."

_Great,_ Sam thought, _the way my luck has been going lately, I'll probably be cleaning for a week when I get in there._ "I understand that the rent is very low in this place, is that right?"

"I think they are very reasonable," Dana replied to Sam, "The landlady only does 3 month leases. I've been living there for five months. I hope when my lease is up next month that I'll be able to move into a better place. I may have to wait though because I'm trying to save my money for a new car."

"Yeah, I hear you there," Sam grinned, "I'm hoping that I can get money saved for a car soon as well. Unfortunately, I'm kind of having to save money for something else." Sam rubbed on her tummy as she said this.

Dana smiled at Sam, "Well that baby is very lucky. And if you do wind up living in the same building as me, I hope you'll get a hold of me if you need something. I know I'm not as close to you as Ashley and Brittany are, but I hope you and I can hang out and stuff."

"Yeah," Sam nodded shaking her head, "that would be great, and thank you." She smiled at Dana for a moment until she had her attention pulled away as she saw the last customer looking back at them. Sam stood up, "I guess I better get back to work and get our last customer out of here so we can close for the night."

Dana looked back at the elderly gentleman looking at them and grinned, "I'll go ahead and get the rest of these tables wiped off and take care of stuff out here." She stood up, and returned to the table that she had been wiping when Sam had pulled her over to take a break.

Sam took care of the older man by taking care of his bill. When he walked out the front door, Sam locked the doors behind him, and flipped the open/closed sign to where the "closed" part faced the outside. She then walked back to the back and began helping the cooks by doing dishes while Dana was busy taking care of the tables and the floor.

With the two working together, they were finished in only about a half an hour. Mrs. Moore was even impressed by how quickly the two worked. This was fine be her, the earlier she got her "closers" out the door, the quicker she could get to the bank to drop off the deposit.

Sam and Dana stood at the front door waiting for Mrs. Moore to leave. The cooks sat at a table near the front door conversing. Tammy had told the girls to wait just a few minutes for her to write a note to the bank. As they stood there patiently, Dana spoke to Sam, "Do you know exactly when you're going to move in?"

Sam shrugged slightly, "I've got a few weeks until I have to be out. I've got a lot of things packed up in boxes ready to go so that I'm not waiting until the last minute to do it all at once."

Dana nodded, "Do you have anybody helping you move it all out?"

Sam raised her eyebrows, "Ashley has a boyfriend that I'm sure will be able to help if I just ask him. I think her boyfriend has some friends that could probably help as well."

"I have a couple of guy friends who visit me on my days off that would help if you want them," Dana put forth, "They are pretty good sized guys that could help with your furniture and stuff."

"Geez," Sam smiled surprised, "that would be great if they could help. I could use all the help that I could get." Sam was very impressed. She hadn't really had a chance to get to know Dana that well. It was easier being friends with Ashley and Brittany because she and they were the same age. Sam had always thought of Dana as "the pup", but she was looking at her in a different light now.

Mrs. Moore was finally reaching the front door, "Sorry to keep everybody waiting," she said as she followed the girls and the two cooks outside. The cooks walked over to their cars to leave. Mrs. Moore turned to lock the restaurant with her keys.

"No problem Tammy," Sam replied, "Dana and I were just a chillin'."

"Okay girls," Mrs. Moore replied, "have a good night." She walked over to her car.

"You too," the girls said together. Dana was about to walk home when she noticed that Sam was without a ride. "How are you getting home Sam?" Dana asked her concerned.

Sam had gotten her cell phone out and was dialing. "I'm just going to call for a cab," she replied to her quickly as she waited to talk to someone from Standard Cab Company.

Dana stood there while she made the call. After Sam got off the phone she said, "Did you want me to wait with you until your ride shows up?"

Sam gave Dana a look, "I'm fine," she replied firmly but not unkindly, "I can take care of myself. My ride will be here in ten minutes."

Dana looked up and down the quiet streets. She didn't feel right about leaving Sam here all by herself. "Do you mind if we just continue to sit here and chill for a while?"

Sam looked at her in amazement. She had never seen this side of the young waitress before. She took a seat on the curb. Dana followed suit. Sam flipped her hands out in front of her, and dropped them on her lap. "Yeah," she finally replied, "we can talk for awhile I guess."

The two of them spent the next ten minutes talking about their lives. Dana had come from a big family of girls. She had four sisters, and she was the one in the middle. She told Sam that out of all her sisters she seemed to have been neglected the most. Sam thought it was refreshing to hear about somebody else's dealings with parents for a change. They probably could have sat on that curb all night talking, but Sam's ride pulled up at the restaurant.

Sam stood up and walked to the cab, "Well Dana," she grinned, "thank you so much for sticking around. I guess I'll see you Thursday."

"Friday," Dana hollered back as she began to make her way home, "I'm off Thursday. Anyway, I'll see you then." Dana disappeared down the street.

Sam got into her cab, and told the driver which way to go. She sat back quietly during the ride home, thinking about the new friend she had made in her life.

**Author's Note: I'm glad I take the time in proofreading this story. I've been making it sound as though the restaurant is being run by an owner and her five waitresses. I forgot about the cooks! I had to quickly insert them into this chapter at the last minute. Customers come into Paula's Place to eat. Sorry if I overlooked this in the previous chapters. BTW, a real interview would not have been that simple like the one Freddie had. I wanted to have a little humor with it (as far as a one question interview goes), but I also need to get the story moving as well. As far as the Christine Carson character, let's just say she'll return later in the story. I appreciate all who review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

For it only being Freddie's first full day back in Seattle, he had a lot of things he needed to accomplish during the rest of the day.

After he left the school, Freddie drove over to the Bellpeck to see if they had any apartments available for rent. The clerk at the desk did have one vacancy on the third floor. Freddie asked if he could see the place. The clerk grabbed his keys, and the two of them walked over to the elevator. When they reached the third floor, they got out and walked over to apartment number 309. The clerk opened the door, and he and Freddie walked into the apartment.

It was a huge place that resembled what he had when he lived at Bushwell Plaza with his mom. It had a very large main room, and a good size kitchen. He even had a little dining room that was situated in between the living room and the kitchen. He had a hallway that led to a full bathroom, and two bedrooms that were situated at the end of the hall. Freddie checked out each room, and inside each closet. The place also had a nice balcony overseeing the back of the building. The view wasn't that great, but Freddie wasn't bothered by it. He liked the place and decided he wanted to take it.

He and the clerk walked back down to the lobby so that Freddie could do the paperwork to get the place. He paid the first month's rent with his credit card, and informed the clerk that he would be bringing his belongings to the apartment complex over the weekend. After Freddie was done with his business here, he left the lobby and walked back out to the street.

He was just about ready to get back in the car, when he noticed a flower shop down the street. He walked over to the shop, and went in to buy a bouquet of flowers for his next destination. He grabbed the flowers and laid them down on the passenger side of his vehicle as he got back into the car. He started the car and pulled away.

He drove up the road to Lakeview Cemetery and pulled into the lot. He slowly drove up the little one lane road for about a half mile before gently pulling the car over in the grass. Freddie picked up the flowers, and got out of the car. He walked up about a couple hundred feet until he stopped in front of a particular grave site.

"Hi mom," he said softly as he knelt down in front of Marissa Benson's tombstone, "I'm sorry I haven't seen you in so long." He had tears in his eyes at the sight of the tombstone that he hadn't seen in five years.

He set the flowers on the ground softly; then he continued to speak, "Well, I became a teacher, and now I've been offered a chance to teach back here in Seattle. I wish I had you here now." He closed his eyes for a moment and let the tears drop to the ground in front of him. "I know you would have been proud of me…" he tried to say through sobs, "…I couldn't have done all of this without you." He put his hands in his face and wept for a few moments. He knew that when his mom had died that he was going to have to go it alone, but he had never felt more alone than he had at this moment.

"I have another purpose for wanting to come home…and that's to find Sam," he continued trying to regain his composure, "I don't care if I have to check every house in this big city, I won't give up. I know how sad you were when we stopped seeing one another. You told me that you had never seen me happier in my life than the year that she and I were together. I knew how much you had grown to like her, and I sensed that you even began thinking of her as the daughter you never had."

He stood up and began to gaze at the heavens, "You were right mom," he called out, "the only time in my life that I was happy was the year that she and I were together. I have to try to get Sam back if I still can. I only pray that it's not too late." As he stood there looking up, he saw the leaves of a tree that was above him start to rock after being blown by a breeze. He closed his eyes as he felt this cool breeze sweep through him as well. He reopened his eyes and looked at the grave, "Thanks mom," he said softly, "and I'll be back to see you soon."

Freddie quietly got back in his car, and drove back to the Parker-Nichols Hotel.

When he got back he relaxed for a few hours and watched a little television. Afterward, he changed into some very nice casual clothes, and drove over to the Peppermill Gallery. After getting a parking spot, he walked inside the art gallery.

The place was full of different paintings and sculptures from artists that resided in the Pacific Northwest Region. Freddie walked quietly looking at each sculpture and seeing who created them. He had been in the gallery for twenty minutes when he came across a very unusual sculpture shaped as a Marine using all kinds of U. S. flags and other military items such as old rifles, unused grenades, and other small war type items. Freddie smiled; he knew he didn't have to see who made this piece of work. Spencer.

He looked around for a moment to see if he could find his old friend. Carly had told him that he had become a great husband to his wife Beth, and a great father to their three kids, Emily, Sarah, and Riley. He couldn't believe that Spencer had settled down the way that he had. Freddie was about to leave the sculpture to try to look for Spencer when he heard a familiar voice coming from his right.

Sure enough, there stood Spencer and his lovely wife talking to an executive about his sculpture. Freddie watched from a short distance as Spencer talked to the man for a few moments before the gentleman walked away. At this point, Freddie walked over to Spencer, "Hey Spence," he smiled.

Spencer face widened with glee, "Freddie Benson!" He hollered in only a way that Spencer could, "How are you my man?" He asked as he gave Freddie a hug.

"I'm great," He grinned as he hugged Spencer back. He released Spencer and said, "It's so good to see you again."

"You too," Spencer said brightly. He stepped aside as Beth stood forward. "You remember my wife Beth, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Freddie replied, "it's nice to see you again." He extended his hand to shake Beth's. Freddie had met Beth at his mom's funeral.

"Nice to see you again Freddie," Beth smiled as she shook his hand, "Are you back in Seattle for long?"

"I just got into town yesterday," Freddie answered, "I had an interview at Ridgeway Middle School today for a teaching job."

"No way!" Spencer exclaimed excitedly, "You're coming back to teach at your old middle school?"

"I am," Freddie grinned, "Superintendent Franklin interviewed me for the spot that Ms. Briggs left this spring."

"Ms. Briggs is finally retiring?" Spencer asked smugly. "Yes!!" He exclaimed excitedly, "I'll be so glad that she's gone now…"

"…Spencer!" Beth interrupted her husband, "I think what matters right now is whether or not Freddie gets the job or not."

"Beth, Spencer, I got the job!" Freddie said excitedly as he enjoyed seeing the old Spencer act the way he used to.

"Congratulations!" Spencer and Beth said together to Freddie. "I'll have to call little sis and let her know," Spencer smiled.

"Yeah, would you let her know?" Freddie asked as he was interested in trying to get a hold of Carly, "I've tried to email her every now and again to let her know what I've been doing…"

"…And you don't get a response?" Spencer asked casually. "Carly is hardly ever home since she's been doing acting projects in New York. Sometimes she works fifteen or sixteen hours a day six or seven days a week. I barely get a hold of her on the phone nowadays."

"You are expecting her home next month though, right honey?" Beth asked him.

"Yeah," Spencer nodded, "Carly and Jeremy are coming into Seattle for a couple of weeks in July for a vacation."

Freddie nodded at the Shays. He really was hoping he could find out more information about Sam's whereabouts before July. "If you should talk to Carly," Freddie said to Spencer, "is there any chance you could ask her if she has any idea where Sam is?"

Spencer smirked, "Freddie misses his old flame does he?" Beth lightly punched Spencer, "I think that's nice Spencer."

Spencer rolled his eyes, "You're right, dear," he continued to grin,"I'll ask Carly what she knows about Sam. I do wish you luck on this Freddie, I haven't seen Sam since Carly's wedding."

"Thanks," Freddie replied, "I thought about trying to go over to her mom's place. I feel that this is a dead end, but I can give it a shot."

"If I know you Freddie," Spencer said, "and I think that I do, I know you won't give up until you get her back in your life." He wrapped his arm around his wife.

Freddie took a deep breath, "I don't think that I'll ever love a person the way that I love her. If she's married when I find her, I'll live with it, and just be happy for her."

"You're a good man Freddie," Beth said warmly, "when me and Spencer saw her, a couple of years ago at Carly's wedding, she was still single."

"That gives me a little hope," Freddie grinned at her, "Anyway, I better let you get back to what you were doing. Oh hey Spencer, will you give me your email address so that I can get a hold of you if I should need anything."

"You bet kid," Spencer smiled as he looked for a piece of paper. Beth gave him one from her purse. He and Freddie exchanged email addresses and cell phone numbers quickly. "Great to see you again, Freddo. Hope you come by to see us and the kids when you get settled."

"I will," Freddie smiled warmly, "I hope to get settled in the next few days. I'll try to come by when I get time. Good-bye."

Spencer and Beth bid Freddie farewell and began to walk to another part of the gallery. Freddie walked off the other direction. He continued to look at a few more sculptures as he was making his way to the exit. After he walked out the main doors, he walked back to his car and went back to the hotel.

As soon as Freddie returned to the hotel, he got himself ready for bed. He had a long drive back to Eureka tomorrow to get things situated there so he could return to Seattle for the weekend.

He figured once he got back to Seattle over the weekend, he could begin his search for his true love.

XxXxXxXxXx

Freddie's true love was having one heck of a stressful week.

Sam tried not to do too much on her day off Wednesday. She did a load of laundry of just her work clothes. She had to wait over an hour to get a washing machine that day, as it was very busy down in her laundry room.

She also tried to get a hold of public aid, asking about when they would send her papers, so that Sam could fill them out. She wanted to get this done so she could get the aid that she was going to need. She was getting annoyed with how long it was taking to get the papers. She never saw them in the mail any day this week. This was putting a lot of stress on her. She didn't know what to do if she had to go to the hospital right now.

She was also dealing with stress from work. For whatever reason that week, Sam had to wait on the most difficult of customers while she was working at the restaurant. Sam had been used to dealing with difficult people when she had worked for Lacy's, but she hadn't been pregnant then. Sam was always trying to go out of her way to make the customers happy, but sometimes some people are never satisfied for what you do for them. Sam had a handful of these people when she worked on Thursday and Friday.

Sam was glad when Saturday rolled around. She had Brittany come over in the morning, so they could go grocery shopping together in the morning before Brittany went in at 11. After Brittany had dropped Sam back off at her place, Sam did some cleaning in the apartment and later went to do laundry. She wasn't as lucky this Saturday as she had been a couple of weekends ago when she literally got in and out of the laundry room. Sam spent over two hours in the laundry room trying to get her two loads of clothes done.

She had just walked back into her apartment to put her clothes away, when her phone rang. Sam answered her phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Sam," her friend returned, "it's Ashley. What are you doing tonight?"

Sam walked over to her couch and plopped down on it, "Folding laundry my friend," she said somewhat amused with herself.

"And what are you doing after that?" Ashley asked with a smirk.

"I think I'm probably going to put the clothes where they go…" she paused as she heard Ashley chuckle through the other line, "…why, what's up?"

"Are you up for some company this evening?" Ashley asked.

"It beats sitting here alone," Sam said plainly. She had had a long week and she sure wouldn't mind spending some time with her friend. "When did you want to come by?"

"We can be there in an hour, if that's not a problem?" Ashley asked.

"We?" Sam commented.

"Oh, yeah, Brian and I," Ashley responded. Brian was Ashley's longtime boyfriend. "He's going to bring his small grill in his truck and he was going to grill for us tonight."

"Well, bring the boy over," Sam smirked, delighted about the fact that she might get a decent meal tonight, "I'm ready for some good food."

"Okay Sam," Ashley responded, "we'll see you after while." She ended her call with Sam.

Sam quickly folded her clothes, and put them away. While she was in her bedroom she changed into something more fun for the evening. She walked into the kitchen to see what she had in the fridge to use for condiments for the meat that she was going to have tonight. After making a quick inventory, she went into the living room to sit down. She turned on the TV and began to flip through channels trying to find something to watch. She found a movie on Lifetime that held her interest, so she began to watch the movie.

The movie was a little over half over, when she heard a knock on her door. Sam got up from the couch and opened the door for her friends. "Hey Ash, hey Brian," Sam greeted them as they walked inside.

The two greeted Sam back, and then Ashley asked, "What are watching?"

"I'm watching one of those 'Lifetime' movies," Sam responded as she led Ashley into the living room, "it's about half over, but…"

"Oh, I love Lifetime," Ashley responded as she took a seat on the couch, "I think I've seen this movie already though."

Brian stood at the edge of the living room and sighed, "Ashley, you and your Lifetime," He said in disgust.

"Oh, shut up and get out there and start cooking then," Ashley shouted to her man. Brian threw his arms up and left the room to go outside.

Sam smiled at her friend, "Now that's the way you deal with whining men, Ash." The two sat there and continued to watch the movie.

The movie was almost over when Brian returned carrying a large platter of hot dogs and hamburgers. "Okay girls, are you ready to eat?" He asked as he took the food to the kitchen.

"Just a minute honey," Ashley replied to her man, "the movie is almost over."

Sam, though, stood up, "Speak for yourself," she said "I'm starving." She headed for the kitchen.

"Don't you want to know how it ends Sam?" Ashley protested to her friend.

"Nah," Sam replied, "you can just tell me." Sam got into the fridge and pulled out the mayo, mustard, and ketchup. She also grabbed the pickles, and some relish for the hot dogs.

Ashley shut the TV off and got up to join them in the kitchen. The three of them feasted on the food. Sam had gotten into her cupboard and grabbed some chips for them to eat with their meat. After they were finished eating, Ashley helped Sam clean off the counter and put things away while Brian wiped down his grill and put it back into the truck.

After the clean up chores were done, the three of them went into the living room. Sam grabbed a deck of cards, and the three of them decided to play a little poker while sitting on the floor watching TV. Ashley flipped through the channels until she found Comedy Central. They then sat and played cards while watching the newest wave of comedians compete for the next generation of the Blue Collar Comedy Tour.

Ashley had gotten up a couple of times to get them all sodas. When she had gotten up the second time, she heard a knock at the door.

Sam looked at the clock, it read 8:45. She looked over at Ashley. "Would you look through the peephole and see who's at the door?" Sam asked Ashley.

Ashley quietly walked over to the door. She looked through the peephole and gasped, "Sam," she said nervously, "it's Trevor."

Fear gripped Sam. She was thankful that she wasn't alone tonight, but an unexpected visit from her ex was still making her nervous. She stood up slowly and began to walk to the door.

"Wait a minute, Sam," Brian said as he too got up from the floor, "let me get the door," he said very firmly.

Brian walked over to the door and opened it. There stood Trevor. He was barely able to stand at the doorway without wanting to stumble. Trevor was drunk. Brian almost had to pinch his nose to breath after smelling the alcohol.

Trevor looked up at Brian with blood shot eyes, "Oh, hey Brian," he slurred, "is Sam here?"

"What are you doing here Trevor?" Brian asked trying to be patient.

Trevor blinked at Brian, and said slowly, "I came by to pick up some of my stuff."

Sam stepped over to the door. She stood beside Brian and glared at Trevor, "You came here for your stuff? Well, you better hop over to the dump, because that's where you might find it."

Trevor looked at Sam angrily, "You threw my stuff out? Why…why would you throw away my stuff?" He continued to slur.

"Are you that stupid?" Sam began to yell angrily as Ashley came up behind her to hold her back. "I can't believe you got me pregnant and then decide you can't handle the situation and you leave me…" Sam nearly wanted to come after him, but for her sake it was a good thing that Ashley was holding her back. "…And you thought what, I was going to save your stuff for you or something. I haven't even heard from you in about two weeks."

Trevor continued to look at Sam with his blood shot eyes, "I haven't been able to find time to call you…" he tried to say.

This was making Sam even more angry, "What do you mean you haven't had time?" Her face was turning red, and she was beginning to tremble with anger.

Ashley stepped in front of her to face her, "Sam," she said calmly but firmly, "you need to calm down, this isn't good for you or the baby to be getting angry like this."

Brian stepped up to Trevor, "I think you better leave," he said forcefully as he went to push Trevor backwards out of the doorway.

Trevor shook himself away from Brian, "Don't touch me man," he snarled as he stumbled backwards on the steps and tripped. He got his balance back and tried talking to Sam again, "Please babe, I'm sorry…"

Sam had followed Brian and Trevor out the door. Ashley was right there with her the whole time. "Yeah, you're going to be sorry all right," Sam said angrily pointing her finger at him, "When the court system is through with you, you'll wish you never met me."

Trevor through his arms up and walked away. Sam, Ashley, and Brian watched as Trevor walked about 50 feet to a pickup truck where a buddy of his was waiting. He stumbled into the passenger's side of the vehicle, and the truck took off out of the parking lot.

Sam was still shaking up from this series of events, but she had Ashley lead her back into the apartment and the two sat back down on the couch. Brian followed them, and shut the door behind him. "Are you okay?" Brian asked Sam.

Sam slowly nodded as she took a few deep breaths to calm herself, "I can't believe he came here tonight, and drunk too," she commented, "I'm just glad you guys were here tonight." Sam looked up at the clock. "I better let you guys get going; it's getting late."

"We're not going to leave you here alone tonight," Brian said, "if you would like, you can stay with us, or we can stay here, it's up to you."

"No guys, that's not necessary," Sam tried to protest, "I'm a big girl, I'll be alright."

"Sam, Trevor was drunk," Ashley persisted, "I agree with Brian, we're going to stay with you tonight."

"But Ashley," Sam continued to protest, "you open with me tomorrow, and your waitress uniform isn't here."

"I'll go run by our place and get it," Brian stated, "while I'm gone, you two ought to get to bed, and when I return, I'll sleep on the couch." He grabbed his truck keys out of his pocket.

"Guys, are you sure?" Sam asked, "You're going through an awful lot of trouble for me. It's really not necessary."

"It's not a problem," Ashley smiled at Sam. She turned to her boyfriend, "We'll go ahead and go to sleep then. Thanks honey." Ashley walked up to kiss Brian. She took Sam's arm and led her to Sam's bedroom.

"Thanks Brian," Sam called to him as he got ready to walk out the front door.

"No prob," he answered as he walked out and shut the front door.

Sam and Ashley lay down in the bed. Sam was softly rubbing her belly as she tried to go to sleep. Ashley was out in five minutes. It took Sam a little while longer to fall asleep; she had a lot on her mind. She had so much going on right now with the pregnancy, and the fact that she was going to have to move again. She knew she was in good hands with her friends, although she felt like she really needed to owe them back one of these days. She softly prayed to God for help with her troubles, and thanked him for what she had in her life. Finally, she fell asleep.

**Author's Note: As I'm uploading this, I'd like to wish you all a Happy New Year, and a wonderful 2009! As for the chapter, I want to say that I nearly bawled myself as I was writing the scene where Freddie was visiting his mom at her grave. It made me sad. I also want to point out that Sam wasn't that afraid of Trevor, but with the stress that she's been under lately, it was only going to take an unexpected visit from him to freak her out. Plus the fact that he was drunk bothered her as well. As you can see, Sam has great friends, and she is thankful. It's moving day for Freddie in the next chapter, and his search for Sam begins. Thanks to all who read and review. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Freddie got up very early Sunday morning. He made himself a pot of coffee so he could have all the caffeine he would need to go about the day that he has planned.

It was moving day. Freddie had a large U-Move truck parked next to his car at his apartment. Freddie began taking boxes out of his apartment and began loading them into the truck. He wanted to stay busy while he waited for the rest of his party to show up. He made several trips back and forth from the apartment carrying box after box into the back of the truck. He almost had all the boxes in the truck when he saw a white Cadillac pull into the parking spot next to the U-Move truck.

Freddie stopped what he was doing and walked to the car. He smiled when he saw his friend Jeff Attic get out of the driver's seat of his vehicle. His fiancée Mary climbed out of the car from the passenger's side. Jeff greeted his friend, "Hey Freddie, want some help?"

Freddie shook Jeff's hand, "Sure thing," he answered, "I'm about ready to start moving a few of the heavier items now and I could really use a hand."

Mary walked up to Freddie, "Is there anything I can help you with, Freddie?" She asked.

"I do have a few more boxes left that need to be loaded if you want to grab those for me," Freddie nodded to her, "None of them are all that heavy. I'd really appreciate it."

Mary and the men walked back into Freddie's apartment. She began to grab the last of the boxes, and loaded them into the truck. Freddie and Jeff started moving the heavier items out of the apartment, and as they were carrying them out, they left the items sitting just outside the truck. They would wait until Mary was through putting the boxes in the truck before they would load the bigger stuff.

Mary had just completed loading the last box when another vehicle pulled in to Freddie's parking area. George and Judy got out of their vehicle and walked up to Freddie. "You guys all done already?" George asked with a grin.

"Not quite," Freddie answered taking a small breather.

"Yeah," Jeff replied taking a moment to stretch, "you're not getting out of work that easily."

George gave Jeff a half-hearted smirk, and joined his guy friends in getting Freddie's furniture onto the truck. Judy went to join Mary in the apartment, finding out what was left to do in there.

After all of Freddie's stuff was loaded in the truck, and the truck was ready to go, the five of them quickly did some cleaning in the empty apartment so that it would be make life easier for Freddie's landlord to be able to lease it out again. Freddie later walked over to the main offices to have his landlord come down and inspect the place before they left. The apartment was clean enough for the landlord's satisfaction. Freddie received his deposit back on the apartment, while he gave his landlord the key to the place. Freddie and his friends then pulled out of the lot, and got on the 101 freeway north, and headed out of Eureka.

Freddie was driving his own car to Seattle. He was followed by the girls, who were taking Jeff's Cadillac up north. Behind the girls was George driving the U-Move truck with Jeff riding along. George had left his vehicle in Eureka. He and Judy would be coming back to California with Jeff and Mary in Jeff's car. The four would be stopping in Portland on the way back through on Monday so that Jeff could interview for some teaching jobs in that area.

Freddie had called George when he had returned to Eureka the past Wednesday evening. He had told George the good news about getting the job. He told him about his plans to try to move his stuff to Seattle on the weekend. The following day, Freddie let Gene Miller know that he had indeed been given the position at Ridgeway, and that he would not be teaching at Redwood that fall. The superintendent wished Freddie well and asked him to come by the school to fill out some paperwork on that Friday. Freddie did as he was requested.

Later on that Friday night, Freddie had received a phone call from George. George was having Jeff and Mary over to visit when he called. George mentioned to Freddie that Jeff was wanting to go to Portland to see about some jobs up there. George suggested to Jeff that they help Freddie get packed up and moved to Seattle. And while on the trip, they could go by Portland on the way back and visit some schools. Jeff was great with the idea, and they all agreed to help Freddie get moved on Sunday.

They continued on 101 until they reached the 199 highway that would take them to I-5 in southern Oregon. The trip was kind of slow for a while until they finally reached the interstate. After they got on the I-5 freeway, the rest of the trip was a freeze. The weather was absolutely perfect today for a long drive. It was a nice 80 degrees out and sunny the whole day.

The group finally reached Seattle around the 6:00 hour. They made their way through the city and pulled into the Bushpeck around 6:45. The men quickly began grabbing the furniture out of the truck and making their way through the lobby and up the elevator to Freddie's apartment. The girls were trying to grab the boxes and bring those in for Freddie. The five were trying to get completed before the sun would go down. They had some time, and luckily, Freddie didn't have that much stuff. Finally, just as the sun was getting ready to set, the five had emptied the truck, and shut and locked its doors.

Freddie treated his friends to a late dinner at Peachtree's before thanking them for their help and letting them head off to the hotel that the four of them wanted to stay at.

Freddie returned to his new apartment at around 10:30 that evening. He decided to unpack his boxes the following evening so that he could spend the day doing some grocery shopping and such. He dropped down on his bed and fell asleep immediately.

XxXxXxXxXx

Sam reached across the bed to shake her friend awake, "Hey Ash," she said softly, "time to get up my friend." As soon as Sam saw that Ashley was getting out of the bed, she went into the bathroom to hurry and take her shower.

After she showered and got dressed, Sam walked into the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal. Brian was getting up off the couch yawning as he looked at Sam making herself some breakfast. "Where's Ashley?" He mumbled to Sam as he began to walk into the kitchen.

"She is taking a shower," Sam answered as she grabbed the milk out of the fridge. "Did you want something to eat this morning?" She asked him.

"Nah," he replied, "I'll wait and grab something at the restaurant this morning. I'll take a glass of water though."

Sam set the milk down on the counter and walked towards the cupboard to get a glass for Brian. After she handed him the glass, she went back to getting her cereal. Brian walked to the fridge and grabbed the pitcher of ice water that Sam kept in there. He poured himself a glass and put the pitcher away. He walked over the kitchen table and sat down. Sam joined him at the table with her bowl of cereal. The two ate and drank in silence.

After about ten minutes, Ashley came out of the bedroom ready for work. She walked over to Brian and gave him a quick kiss before she turned to Sam, "Do you mind if I grab myself a bowl of cereal Sam?" She asked.

Sam nodded, "Of course, help yourself," she answered plainly. Sam had just finished her big bowl and got up from the table. She put her dish in the sink, and walked out of the kitchen to go into the bathroom to finish getting ready for work.

After doing her hair and makeup, Sam walked back into the kitchen. She saw that Ashley and Brian were still sitting at the kitchen table. Ashley had finished her breakfast, and Brian finished his water. The two saw that Sam was ready to go, so they got up to put their dishes in the sink. Ashley grabbed the clothes that she had been wearing the day before, and the three of them went out the front door of Sam's place.

It was another gorgeous morning out as the three got in Brian's truck and took off for Paula's Place. The ride over was very quiet this morning. They were all still very tired from the long night before. Sam was hoping that she would have a better day at work today than she did Thursday and Friday. She knew that she just needed to be calm and professional, and she would get through her day all right. She tried to put the Trevor incident aside, and not let the stress from that episode get to her. She had been grateful that her two good friends had stayed the night with her.

Brian pulled into the restaurant and stayed in the car while the girls got out and walked to the door. Mrs. Moore let the two in, and the girls got busy getting the restaurant ready to open for business. When the time came to open the doors, Brian came in out of the truck, and joined the few people who had waited to get in so they could have breakfast. He grabbed a table that was his girlfriend's responsibility, and she took care of his breakfast needs.

It was a typical Sunday business day for them as far as customer volume was concerned. The morning was steady when Brittany came in at 9:00 to help the girls out. The beautiful weather outside helped contribute to their business for the day. When Jacklyn came in at 11:00 to start her shift, the place was packed. The four of them worked hard to keep things running smoothly through the lunch rush.

As 1:00 approached, Sam needed a breather. She told the girls that she needed to sit for about five or ten minutes so she could continue. Sam walked to the back of the restaurant and took a seat in a chair. She was so glad to get off her feet. She sat back and relaxed for a while. She heard somebody coming and turned to see who it was, she saw it was Dana.

"Hi Sam," Dana greeted her kindly, "how are you today?"

Sam grinned back, "I'm doing all right. We've been busy all morning and I had to sit down for a few minutes. Are you getting ready to start your shift?"

"Yeah," Dana responded, "Church let out a little late today; otherwise I would have been her sooner."

"That's cool," Sam replied, "I think that's nice of Tammy to let you come in late so you can go to church."

Dana nodded, "I do appreciate that too. Although, as much as I like the fact that Mrs. Moore lets me do it every Sunday, I think it would be nice if she let one of you guys be able to go as well."

Sam gave Dana a weird face, "Dana," she said, "I'm not a church goer, and I'm sure done of the others are either. I mean, I do believe and everything, but church wouldn't suit me or anything. It's not for me."

"That's too bad Sam," Dana said somewhat sadly, "I wish you'd consider going sometime. I won't push you though. Anyway, I'll see you after bit." Dana punched in for her shift and began to walk out of the back area.

Sam looked at her young friend. _She means well,_ Sam thought, _but I don't believe that God is doing all that he can to give me the best life possible. I seem to always have bad things happen to me. I am thankful for what I have though. Maybe I should go once._ Sam got up from her chair and returned to her duties. As she saw Dana, she walked up to her and said, "The church thing, I'll think about it and let you know later in the week." Sam walked away to take care of a customer. Dana softly smiled at Sam before she went back to get her customers their order.

As Sam was taking her customer's order, she thought, _I need all the help that I can get. I guess I should really put more faith in God as far as what happens. Who knows, maybe God will surprise me with something special._

Sam actually stayed in good spirits for the rest of her shift. After she and Ashley finished their day at the restaurant, the two sat and ate lunch together and Sam talked to Ashley about the discussion she had with Dana. Ashley told Sam that she thought that it was good thing that Sam should maybe go to church and have a pastor or somebody pray for her and the baby. However, Ashley also told her that she would back Sam in whatever decision she would make about whether or not to go.

The two continued to discuss this and other things that happened at the restaurant while Brian was driving Sam back home. When Sam got home, she began to pick up the place and do some actual cleaning of her apartment. She decided that she wanted to have the place ready to go if she should decide to want to move out in the upcoming days. She still technically had 3 weeks left to be out, but Sam thought it would be best if she started making arrangements to have some people help her move her stuff soon.

Sam went to bed feeling very much at peace. It was a far cry from what she had felt the night before. She knew that if she prayed, that eventually God would answer. She was wondering though why one certain prayer of hers was taking so long though…

XxXxXxXxXx

Freddie ached as he woke up the next morning. He was sore from all the furniture that he and his buddies had moved the previous day. He wondered how Jeff and George were feeling that morning. He gave his buddy George a call on the phone. George told him that they were all sore from the moving, but that they were already on the move back home. He said that they were already half way to Portland so that they could make their stop for Jeff. Freddie wished them a safe trip and ended his call with his friend.

Freddie jumped into the shower and got himself cleaned up and ready to go. He put on a T-shirt and some jeans to wear for the day. He put all of the rest of his clothes away from the boxes they were in. Afterward, he got his keys and went down to his vehicle.

As he took off from the Bellpeck, he made a quick stop at Barl's Jr. to grab something to eat. He continued on his way to the first person he wanted to speak to that might have an idea where Sam lived. He didn't think that he might get any information from her, but he thought he'd take the chance.

Freddie pulled up to the house that Sam used to call home while she was a teenager. He got out of the car and walked up to the front door. He looked with disgust at the porch which was littered with beer cans and cigarette butts. He knocked hard on the door and waited. His skin crawled just thinking about what he might see if the door opened.

Sure enough, the door did open and there stood Sam's mother leaning against the door. When Ms. Puckett saw that a nice looking man was standing on her front porch, she smiled sweetly, "Well hello there," she said seductively, "and what can I do you for?"

Freddie could smell the alcohol coming from the house. "Hello Ms. Puckett," he said plainly, "do you remember who I am at all?"

Ms. Puckett blinked at him for a second, before continuing to flirt with Freddie, "You do look familiar," she smiled batting her eyes at him, "and if you come in right now, I'm sure that I would love to…"

"…I'm Freddie Benson," Freddie answered sternly but not too unkindly, "I used to date your daughter Sam back in high school."

At the mention of Sam's name, Ms. Puckett's attitude completely changed. She darkened in an instant. "Yeah," she said somewhat disgustedly, "well she hasn't lived here in years."

"Please Ms. Puckett," Freddie begged, "do you have any idea where she might be living, or know of anybody that might know?"

Ms. Puckett began to inch her way back inside, "Listen boy," she said curtly, "I haven't seen or heard anything from her since I booted her out after high school. That's all I got to say, now I want you off my property before I call the cops." Ms. Puckett slammed the door.

Freddie shook his head angrily and walked off the porch. He jumped into his car and angrily pulled away from the curb. He screeched his tires as he left the Puckett residence. _I should have known that stopping there was going to do me no good,_ he thought as he decided at head to the grocery store to get some groceries for his new place.

Freddie pulled into a Bud's Foods to do some grocery shopping. After he filled his car with groceries he drove back home. Freddie brought in his groceries and quickly put them away. He spent the rest of the afternoon going through all of his boxes and getting his "moving in" completely done. After he took his empty boxes to the dumpster outside, he decided it was time to kick back and watch a little television.

He turned on the baseball game that was in progress right now. The Mariners were in Texas playing the Rangers. He watched the game for a couple hours, but when the Mariners were getting blown away 11-2 in the 7th inning, he decided to shut the game off.

He walked over to his dining room area and grabbed his laptop that he had sitting on the dining room table. He took it back into the living room with him and decided to explore the internet for a while, and check to see if he had any emails.

As he was going through his emails, he saw that he got one from Spencer. He opened the email, and saw that Spencer had gotten a hold of Carly. Carly said that when Sam had came to the wedding two years ago that Sam had mentioned that she was living with Taureen at the time. This information excited Freddie; he had someone reliable he could talk to that could help him find Sam. Freddie closed his email and set his laptop down. He remembered where Taureen's mom lived in town. He was praying that she still lived there, and that she could help him to find Taureen.

Freddie got up from the living room and decided to go to bed. He had another big day tomorrow to get some things done that he needed to get done. He was hoping that he might be able to see Sam sooner rather than later. Freddie fell asleep instantly.

**Author's Note: Not the best of chapters here, but I feel that I do need to try to keep the story moving a bit. I hope that everyone continues to stick with me on this. I'll have the two meet pretty soon, but I need Freddie to follow the trail to find Sam. Thanks to all who review.**

**iKiss Note: There was a reason I updated tonight, and it was because I wanted some feedback from people on the iKiss episode. Here was take: I thought the whole final scene was done very well. In my eyes, I really think that the whole thing was done as well as it could be. I think the kiss was perfect, and the way it should have been. I mean for a "first time ever" kiss for the both of them, I think it was done very well, and done the way it should have been. The two were very mature about it and they put their petty differences aside for the big moment. The dialogue was very fresh, and very Sam/Freddie like. Now what this might lead to is anybody's guess. I'll tell you from my experience that I never forgot my first kiss. I think that is very important as the show goes along. For all we know, the writers may not put Seddie together until the series finale (that would be such a crime), but I believe in my heart that Seddie will eventually happen. I am a diehard Seddie fan, and if I have to pray to the good Lord to ask for this to happen, then I'll do it. In conclusion, I have to say I enjoyed the episode, the ending, and of course, the kiss itself. Please, if you don't want to review my story, LOL. But let me know what you thought of the iKiss episode. – kwags74 ******


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to iCarly. So much for my New Year's Resolution already**

Chapter 10

"…we apologize for this Miss Puckett. You should get the forms in the mail by the end of the week."

"All right, thanks," Sam replied annoyingly as she ended her phone call with Public Aid. Sam was really wanting to get to see an obstetrician soon. She would be ten weeks pregnant this coming Friday. She wanted to get in and see of everything was alright with her and the baby. She was closing in on that point in the pregnancy where she could hear the baby's heartbeat.

It was Tuesday morning, and Sam was trying to get a few things done before she took off for work. She got her cell phone bill taken care of this morning, and all she needed to do was mail it off. She was hoping that Ashley would drop her by the post office today so she could do so. She also needed to ask Ashley if she could get a few of Brian's friends together, so they could help her start moving soon. Sam was also going to ask Dana when she saw her this afternoon if her guy friends could help as well. Sam was packing stuff up every day, and she would soon be ready to start having her stuff moved by either the weekend or early next week.

Sam was planning on spending her day off tomorrow cleaning her new place up. Ashley and Brittany were going to come by in the morning to help, and Dana was going to come by in the afternoon after her shift to lend a hand.

Sam wasn't scheduled to be in on this day until 1:00. She had plenty of time to get some packing done. She was hoping to have it pretty much completed before she left for work. By the time the noon hour rolled around, Sam had indeed had everything she wanted to get completed for today done.

She grabbed her phone and got a hold of Ashley, "Hey, are you able to give me a ride to work today?"

"Sorry Sam," Ashley replied from the other line, "Brian and I are in Aberdeen visiting his dad today. I forgot to let you know that yesterday."

"Oh, that's cool Ash," Sam said disappointed, "I'll just call a cab or something. But hey, can you find out when Brian and his friends might have a day that they could help me move my stuff?"

"Sure, I'll ask him," she replied, "Well, have a fun day at work. I'll call you tomorrow morning."

"Okay, I'll talk to you then," Sam said as she concluded her call. She dialed for a cab to come take her to work; then she got a hold of Mrs. Moore to let her know that she might be a little late because she had to wait for a ride.

One of the things that Sam hated about waiting for a cab was the fact that she never knew for sure when they'd show up. She grabbed her purse and her phone bill; and went out to the curb at 12:15 to wait for the cab. She sat there for nearly twenty-five minutes before her ride showed up. Sam's driver ran her to the post office; then ran her to work. She got to work just in time.

Now that Mrs. Moore was approaching the middle of the month, she thinned out her schedule in the middle of the week. Sam would be closing by herself this evening with Tammy. Brittany was the only early waitress this morning that opened. Dana had come in at 10:30 to help with the lunch rush. She will stay until about 7:00 this evening to help with the dinner rush as well. The restaurant was usually busy the first week of the month because a lot of people got paid monthly and they came in during this week to eat. Plus, Mrs. Moore ran specials on the first week of the month as well. This week was completely different. The place was pretty quiet for most of the day.

"Hey girl," Brittany said to Sam as Sam grabbed an order pad and began to walk out to see who she could serve, "what do you know?"

"I know that I can move out of my place at any time now," Sam answered as she stood for a moment, "what about you?"

"Oh," Brittany grinned, "I'm just living the life." Brittany walked away from Sam and went to take an order.

"Know what you're saying," Sam replied as she went to wait on her first customer of the day.

It was another one of them slow boring days for Sam. Brittany ended her shift at 2:00, and she left right after she punched out for the day. Dana was somewhat bored as well. She tried to keep busy by doing some odds and ends cleaning, but even she kind of gave up after a while.

At 4:00 that afternoon, the place was empty. Sam decided to take a quick sandwich and soda break. She needed something in her stomach, and she knew if she didn't take a break now, she would probably have to wait until around 6:30 or 7:00 to go.

Dana walked over and took a seat with Sam. Dana had brought a soda with her as well, "So," she said, "have you given any thought about going to church with me this Sunday?"

"I have actually," Sam replied, "but I think I'll go with you next Sunday though. I think I'm going to make this weekend 'moving weekend'."

"Sure, okay," Dana replied smiling, "did you need any help moving your stuff in?"

"I think I have Brian and some of his buddies helping me at my old place," Sam replied, "but I wouldn't mind having your friends help me by getting the stuff moved inside my new place if they don't mind helping."

"Of course," Dana grinned, "just let me know what day and when, and me and the guys will gladly help. I hope that Mrs. Moore gets next week's schedule up soon so that I know what to plan for next week."

"Yeah, me too," Sam agreed, "She spoke with me yesterday about doing some altering of my schedule for next week. I'm not too thrilled about it, but I guess we'll wait and see what happens."

A young couple walked into the store and took a seat on Dana's side of the restaurant. Dana began to get up, "Looks like I've got…"

"…Go ahead and finish your soda Dana," Sam interrupted her young friend, "I'll take their order for you." Sam walked over to the table to greet the couple and took their order. As soon as Sam walked away from the couple to give the cook the order, she saw another family walk into the door and grab a table.

"Looks like dinner rush is beginning a little early tonight," Dana said to Sam as she got up and walked over to take the family's order.

"Looks like it," Sam replied.

XxXxXxXxXx

Freddie awoke early in the morning. He knew that he had some places to go today.

After stopping at a gas station to fill his tank, Freddie decided to drive over to Taureen Livingston's mother's house to see if he could find the whereabouts of her daughter.

Charlene Livingston lived in a very nice neighborhood near the Capitol Hill district. Freddie had reached her place in about fifteen minutes. He pulled in alongside of the curb and got out of his car. He walked up to her door, and rang her doorbell.

_I hope she still live here_, Freddie thought as he waited patiently for someone to answer the door. He was about to ring again when the door opened and a young man in his early twenties answered the door. "Yes?" He asked plainly.

Freddie cleared his throat, "Does a Charlene Livingston still live at this residence?" He asked the young man.

"Yes," the guy said rather curtly, "may I ask who wants to know?"

"My name is Freddie Benson," Freddie replied politely, "I used to go to school with her daughter."

The young man narrowed his gaze, "Which daughter, Rochelle, or Taureen?"

"I went to school with Taureen," Freddie replied continuing to be patient.

The guy looked at Freddie a moment; then walked back inside, "Hey mom," he called before disappearing into the house.

Freddie stood still waiting patiently. _I wonder why the weird look when asked which daughter_, he thought.

After about two minutes, Charlene appeared at the door. "What did you say your name was sir?"

"Freddie Benson, ma'am," he replied, "I went to school with Taureen and graduated with her. She was friends with Carly Shay and Sam Puckett…"

"…And you were the producer of those girls' web show iCarly. Am I right?" Charlene asked.

"Yes," Freddie smiled.

"Well Freddie," she grinned, "Come in please." She motioned for Freddie to follow her into her living room.

"Have a seat," she motioned for Freddie to sit down on the couch while she took a seat in her sitting chair. "Now Freddie," she said sweetly, "what brings you by to see me?"

"Well, Mrs. Livingston," Freddie answered, "I was hoping that I could find out where your daughter lives so that I could ask her if she knows where Sam Puckett might be living these days."

"Ah, Sam," Charlene grinned when she heard the name, "such a misunderstood individual if I ever knew one. I remember having her here with us when Taureen had to stay here for a while some years back."

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?" Freddie inquired with interest.

"Oh, she had to get away from that on again, off again loser boyfriend of hers, Gilbert." Charlene replied disgustedly.

_Gibby_, Freddie thought, _I can't believe she's still with him._ "Yeah," Freddie said, "I don't know what happened to that boy in high school. He really changed his character a lot while he was in high school."

"I don't know what my daughter sees in that drunk," Charlene growled, "but he'll wind up staring in a jail cell if I find out he ever hurts my Taureen. He's better matched to be with my other daughter Rochelle."

Freddie wasn't about to ask what that statement meant, but he obviously was under the impression that Mrs. Livingston's two daughters were as different as day and night. "I had received a message from my friend Carly saying that Sam was still living with Taureen, at least a couple of years ago. Do you know if that is still true?"

"No Freddie, I'm afraid that Sam no longer lives with Taureen," Charlene answered.

"Oh," Freddie said defeated, "I don't suppose you or Taureen know where she might have gone, do you?"

"I don't," Charlene answered, "but I bet Taureen might. If you should go visit her, I bet she could help you out."

"That would be great Mrs. Livingston, thank you," Freddie said relieved, "May I ask for her address?"

"You certainly may," Charlene replied as she rose from her chair and walked into the other room to get a piece of paper and a pen. She returned a few seconds later, "You are such a polite young man Freddie. I wish my Taureen would get involved with a guy like you instead of that bum she's with." She wrote the address down and handed it to Freddie.

Freddie took the piece of paper, "Thank you Mrs. Livingston," he said blushing from embarrassment, "I appreciate you doing this for me." He began to walk out of the room and towards the front door. Mrs. Livingston followed.

"Good luck in your search for Samantha," Charlene said as she let Freddie out of her house, "I think she's a lucky girl."

"I believe we're both lucky," Freddie grinned as he walked towards his car, "good-bye ma'am." He got into his car and pulled away.

Freddie knew that he would have to make a stop at the DMV before he could continue his quest to find Sam. He drove back to his neighborhood to go to the same DMV that he went to when he got his license several years ago. He pulled into the parking lot and went inside.

Like any other typical day at a DMV, Freddie had to grab a number and wait. And boy, did he wait. Nearly two and a half hours after he pulled into the lot, Freddie pulled back out of the lot and got back on the road. He decided to start driving to Taureen's place.

It was nearly two o'clock that afternoon when he pulled onto the I-90 freeway and began driving east. He crossed Lake Washington, and made his way to the Bellevue Way exit. He began driving northward towards the suberb of Bellevue. He stopped off at a Darby's for a couple of roast beef sandwiches; then he continued towards the city. He made a few turns off the main road until he reached the address that Mrs. Livingston gave him.

Freddie pulled alongside the curb and parked. He got out of the car and walked up the porch to the small house. He knocked on the door, and waited patiently for someone to answer it.

After a few seconds, a face all too familiar to Freddie was standing there at the doorway. "Hello Gibby," Freddie said.

Gibby scratched his greasy spiked hair as he stood gazing at the familiar face that was in front of him. "Don't I know you from somewhere?" He asked.

Freddie sighed, "Yeah, it's me, Freddie Benson."

"Well, holy…" Gibby said with his mouth open in disbelief, "how the heck are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay for myself," Freddie said politely, "how about you?"

"Life is good Freddie," Gibby replied, "life is good. Can I get you a beer or something?"

_I see he hasn't changed from high school,_ Freddie thought. "I think I'll pass."

"More for me then," Gibby smirked, "what brings you all the way out here?"

"I was hoping to speak with Taureen," Freddie said not wasting any time in getting to the point. He really didn't want to talk with Gibby at the moment. He could tell that he'd been drinking.

"Sorry my friend, but she works 2nd shift," Gibby replied eyeing Freddie a little suspiciously, "you're not here to take my girl away or anything, are you?"

_If her mom had anything to say about it,_ he thought to himself. "Of course not," Freddie answered, "I'll come by tomorrow and see you guys when you're both home."

"What's your hurry?" Gibby said not looking very happy, "you can't talk to me?"

_Be cool Freddie,_ he thought, "Nah Gibby," Freddie replied, "I just moved back into town and I need to get some things taken care of is all."

Gibby still gave Freddie a cold look. He nodded at Freddie. Freddie walked back to his car and drove away. Gibby stood at the door and watched him the whole time.

_He must be paranoid about something,_ Freddie thought as he made his way back to the freeway so that he could drive home. Freddie was disappointed having to delay his talk to Taureen for one day, but he knew that she might be the key to him finding Sam again.

XxXxXxXxXx

For a Tuesday evening, Paula's Place was busy. Sam, Dana, and Tammy were very busy during the dinner rush. Sam couldn't figure out why they had gotten the business that they had, but Tammy didn't care, more business meant more money and profit for the restaurant.

Dana wound up staying until 7:30 helping Sam until the place finally began to quiet down. Dana stayed after her shift and decided to eat at the restaurant. Sam took her order, and then she began to start sweeping the floors.

As she went to get Dana's food, Sam noticed that Dana was on the phone. Dana was getting excited about something, because she shrieked with excitement over something. Sam smiled as she brought the food to her friend, "Hey, what are you so excited about?" She asked.

"My guy friend Matt," she replied beaming, "just got tickets to see Good Charlotte on Saturday. I can't believe I get to see them."

"I can't believe they're still together," Sam commented.

"I know," Dana replied, "I have to go tell Mrs. Moore not to schedule me for that night." She got up and ran back to the office area.

_I wish I had the money to do things like that again,_ Sam thought as she went back to her sweeping.

Dana came back a few moments later and finished her meal. She bid farewell to Sam; then she left. Sam continued to do everything she could to get as much done before the restaurant closed so that she wouldn't have to stay real late tonight. Sam was already stressed out from the busy evening, and she wasn't helping herself out by hurrying tonight.

Sam and the two cooks managed to walk out with Mrs. Moore at a little after 10:30 that evening. Mrs. Moore had Sam get in with her, and she took Sam back to her place this evening.

"Sam," Mrs. Moore said to her when she dropped her off, "Make sure you look at your schedule for next week when you can because I did have to make some changes."

"Yes ma'am," Sam replied as she got out of Mrs. Moore's car, "Thanks for the ride."

Mrs. Moore smiled, "Anytime. Have a good day off tomorrow." She pulled away.

Sam got a little pale as she watched her leave. _I wonder what changes she made for next week,_ she thought.

**Author's Note: I know this story is starting to get pretty slow, but I can't have Freddie just run into Sam this soon. I'm trying to make things as interesting as I can. The meeting between the two of them will be here pretty quick, thanks to all who've hung in there so far. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As soon as Freddie woke up the next morning and got dressed, he took off for Taureen's place.

The skies were overcast on this Wednesday morning. Freddie was listening to the radio as he was driving. The DJ called for rain on and off today. Freddie had no problems with this rain until he reached his destination. It started to sprinkle when he pulled alongside the curb to Taureen's place.

Freddie got out of the car and walked quickly to Taureen's front door. He knocked, and waited for a response. After a couple of seconds, Taureen appeared at the door.

"Freddie Benson?" Taureen asked with a slight smile on her face.

"Hi, Taureen," Freddie answered smiling, "How are you doing?"

"I'm great," she answered grinning, "I haven't seen you since high school. What are you doing here?"

"I came by hoping that you could help me find Sam," he replied. Freddie was starting to get wet as the intensity of the rain began to increase, "Would you mind if I came inside? The rain is really…"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Taureen replied embarrassed as she beckoned for Freddie to follow her into the house, "come on in and have a seat on the couch."

"Thank you," Freddie responded politely as he followed her into the living room. He walked over to the couch and had a seat.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Taureen asked as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Uh…just a glass of ice water would be fine," Freddie replied as he sat patiently waiting for her to return. He looked around to see if Gibby was here in the house. But other than the TV being on, there was no other sound coming from the house. "Is Gibby not here?" Freddie hollered to her.

"Oh, so you know that Gibby and I are still seeing each other," Taureen said as she returned to the living room. She handed Freddie his glass of water; then she went to her recliner and sat down.

"I came by yesterday in the afternoon," Freddie stated as he took a sip of his water.

"Really? I wonder why he didn't mention anything about that," she inquired. "Anyway, he had some family business to take care of this morning. He'll be back later. So, you want to know about Sam, do you?"

"Yeah," Freddie answered, "I've just moved back to Seattle this past weekend, and I'm trying to see if I can locate her so we can catch up on things. I haven't seen her since I left for California after we graduated. What can you tell me about her?"

"Well Freddie," Taureen responded, "I don't speak to Sam much anymore. She moved out of here a couple of years ago when she was able to afford her own place. She was working for Lacy's when she moved out, and was really doing well. But after they went out of business, she had to move in with her boyfriend at that time."

"So," Freddie said as he took another sip of water, "Sam's seeing someone then?"

"I think they are still together," Taureen replied, "The guy works construction in the Hazelwood area. I'm pretty sure that's where she moved to as well."

"What more can you tell me about the guy Taureen?" Freddie asked hoping that this might be the break he needed to find Sam.

"I believe the guy was a bit younger than her…," Taureen replied as she began to think about her last few conversations with her friend, "I'm trying for the life of me to remember the guy's name. I remember that it starts with a 'T', because it's the same as mine. Travis? No…"

_Oh Taureen, please remember,_ Freddie thought as he looked at her while she was trying to go through some guys' names that start with that letter.

"…Tyler? No, that wasn't it either…" Taureen was still going through names. "Trevor?" She said quietly to herself. Her eyes lit up. "Yes…Trevor, that's what it was; his name was Trevor Taylor."

"You are awesome," Freddie smiled at her.

"Whew," Taureen sighed happily, "I'm glad I remembered it. But I'm afraid that's the only information I can give you Freddie."

"You've been a great help Taureen," Freddie grinned at her. He finished the rest of the water; then stood up from the couch. "Well, I guess I better continue my search," he stated as he began to walk to the front door to leave.

"Well Freddie," Taureen said as she got up and followed Freddie to the front door, "it was really great to see you again."

"You too," Freddie smiled back, "I'm glad to see you as well. I hope that everything works out for you and Gibby." He paused at the front door to look outside. The rain was really starting to come down now.

"I hope so too," she replied, "he and I have definitely had our ups and downs through our relationship."

"Yeah," Freddie nodded, "that's what your mom told me when I went to see her yesterday. I don't think she'd be too thrilled about having Gibby as a son-in-law."

"You talked to my mom yesterday?" Taureen asked surprised.

"Yeah," Freddie answered, "I didn't know where you had moved to, so I went by her place hoping that she could help me out, and we talked for a few minutes."

"That's right," Taureen grinned, "I forgot that you and Sam used to hang out at my mom's place a few times during our senior year. Freddie, I sure hope you can find Sam. I hope she's doing okay. Will you let me know if you find her?"

"Absolutely," Freddie grinned, "Well, it doesn't look as though this rain is going to let up, so I guess I'll have to make a run for the car. Good bye Taureen, and thanks again." He opened the door, and began to run to his car.

"Take care, Freddie," she called out to him, "and good luck." When she saw that Freddie got into his car, she shut the door.

Freddie started the car and began to drive back to the Bellpeck.

XxXxXxXxXx

Sam awoke to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She rolled over and saw that it was a few minutes after 7:00. She snatched her cell phone, "Hello?" She said yawning.

"Hey there girl," Brittany said from the other line, "Are you ready to drive over to your new place so we can start getting it cleaned up?"

"Yeah," Sam replied still struggling to wake up, "give me about a half hour to get ready."

"Okay," Brittany answered, "I'll be over a little before 8. I'll call Ashley and tell her to meet us there around 8:30."

"Thanks Britt," Sam answered as she finally crawled out of bed, "I'll see you soon."

After she ended her call, Sam went to the bathroom to shower and get dressed. She later went into the kitchen to get herself some cereal. Then, after she ate, she grabbed a light jacket and walked outside to wait for Brittany.

Sam had grabbed the jacket, because it looked as though it would rain at any time. Luckily, it didn't rain while she waited for her friend. Brittany pulled into the lot to pick up Sam. The two took off for Sam's new place.

They reached the apartment complex just in time for it to start sprinkling outside. Sam let her and Brittany into her new place. Sam shook her head sadly. Her new place was about 1/3 the size of her current place. It seemed to Sam that it was basically one large room which consisted of the kitchen and living room all together as one room. There was a small room near the back that was supposed to be her bedroom, and a very small bathroom next to it. Next to the bathroom was a closet, the only closet in the small place.

"Are we even going to be able to fit all your belongings in here?" Brittany asked as she was looking around the room.

"I think barely," Sam moaned, "I guess the one good thing is that the cleaning really shouldn't take real long. There isn't much of a space to clean."

"Ashley has the cleaning supplies," Brittany stated, "she should be here any minute now."

The two began checking to see what needed cleaning the worst. Despite the smallness of the place, Sam had a feeling that it would probably take the three just about the whole morning to clean the place up. The whole place was filthy. Sam was thankful that it didn't stink though.

Ashley arrived minutes later, and the three got to work cleaning. Sam began vacuuming all the carpets while Ashley began wiping the walls down. Brittany started cleaning the bathroom first; then made her way to the little closet. After Sam was through sweeping, she began to do some cleaning in the bedroom. They worked hard for about three hours. It was almost noon when they began to inspect everything they had done.

"Well Sam," Ashley smirked, "your place is starting to look like home."

"I guess," Sam replied, "I'm glad this is over with."

"Now it's just a matter of trying to get all of your stuff in here," Brittany commented as she continued to look around the place as she had earlier.

"Hey," Ashley turned to Sam, "Brian and his buddies said that they could be at your place early Saturday morning to help you get your furniture out."

"Cool," Sam smiled, "I think that if they can get the stuff over here, that Dana's guy friends can help get it inside. This is working out really well."

"I'm going to head out," Ashley said as she looked at her watch, "I need to get home and get changed for work."

"That's fine, thanks Ash," Sam smiled as she hugged her friend, "we'll probably see you as you're coming in for your shift. I'm getting hungry and I think we'll go over to the restaurant to eat."

"Yeah," Brittany added, "we should probably go look at the new schedule for next week anyway."

"Oh yeah," Sam nodded, "Tammy told me she had to make some changes to my schedule for next week. I hope this doesn't screw up my weekend."

"Okay," Ashley said as she got ready to open the door, "I guess I'll see you guys in a bit." She opened the door and moaned, "Man, look at it pouring out here."

Sam and Brittany watched as Ashley hurried to her vehicle. "It's a good thing I brought this jacket," Sam commented as she put it on. She and Brittany hurried to her vehicle and got in.

The two made it to Paula's Place and hurried inside the restaurant. As they walked in, Jacklyn greeted them. Sam and Brittany sat down and waited to be served. After a couple of minutes, Jacklyn came by to take their order. As soon as Sam told Jacklyn what she wanted, she asked her to get next week's schedule so that they could look at it while they waited for the food.

After a few minutes, Jacklyn returned with the schedule. She handed it to Sam before she went to deal with another customer. Sam grabbed the schedule and began to look at it. Her eyes began to grow wide right away as she read, and she slammed the paper down on the table in disgust.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Brittany asked as she grabbed the paper and began to look at it.

"Tammy has me closing Saturday night by myself for starters," Sam growled as she took a sip of her water, "Then, she has me in the next morning to open. I'm supposed to be moving this weekend, and this was the last thing I needed."

"Why are you the only one closing Saturday?" Brittany asked as she looked through the entire schedule, "And why is Jacklyn off all next week?"

Sam shook her head angrily and looked away. After a couple of moments, Jacklyn came to the table with their food. "Hey Jacklyn," Sam asked somewhat upset, "why are you off next week?"

"My husband and I have to fly down to New Mexico next week to take care of some family business," Jacklyn replied in her Latino accent. Jacklyn Gonzales was the oldest of Tammy Moore's waitresses being 35 years old. She was the only one who was married as well. "We didn't know anything about this until a couple of days ago." Jacklyn gave the girls their orders before walking off.

"Great," Sam muttered as she took a bite out of her sandwich, "but that still doesn't explain why I'm the only one closing Saturday. Saturday is usually one of my days off. This means that I now have to close both Friday and Saturday now."

"I wonder why Tammy couldn't have Dana close Saturday with you." Brittany pondered.

"I know that Dana won tickets to see Good Charlotte in concert Saturday night, so that's why she isn't able to close with me." Sam answered her friend.

Brittany turned a little pale, "Did you just say that Dana is going to see Good Charlotte too?" She asked.

"Yeah," Sam muttered softly; then she did a double take, "Wait a minute, what do you mean 'too'?"

"Ashley and I have tickets to see them as well," Brittany gulped.

"All three of you guys are going to see Good Charlotte?!" Sam exclaimed.

"Ashley and I bought tickets a few weeks ago," Brittany replied, "I didn't know that Dana had tickets to see them."

"She got them last night," Sam muttered. She sighed heavily. She was upset about the fact that she was going to have to close the restaurant by herself Saturday, but she couldn't be upset with her friends. All three of them have been helping her with this move, and she didn't know what she would do without their help.

"Sam, we're sorry," Brittany said feeling guilty.

"Don't worry about it Britt," Sam tried to grin, "You guys have a good time. I'll manage somehow. I'm sure Tammy is going to have to help me." She continued to eat her sandwich.

The two finished their meal and got up to leave. They bid farewell to both Jacklyn and Dana as they walked out of the restaurant. The rain was starting to stop a bit as they hurried to Brittany's car. Just as they got inside, they saw Ashley pull in to the restaurant's parking area. Brittany honked at her, and they waved to her as she ran inside the restaurant to begin her shift. Brittany pulled on to the road and began to drive to Sam's current place.

When they got there, the rain was picking back up in intensity. After Sam took off her seatbelt, she reached over to give her friend a hug, "Thanks again for your help again Brittany," she smiled as she then opened the car door and hurried to her front door. Brittany waited until Sam walked inside her place before she pulled away.

Sam set her apartment keys down on the kitchen counter when she got in. She took her jacket off, and put it away. She sat down on her couch and turned on the television. She spent the rest of her day off just relaxing.

She knew she was going to need it, because she had a long weekend ahead of her.

XxXxXxXxXx

Freddie was spending the first part of the afternoon on his laptop browsing the internet. He was trying to find out how he was going to get a hold of this Trevor Taylor guy.

He searched the Seattle White Pages trying to obtain a number, but he had no success finding it that way. He remembered that Taureen had told him that he worked construction, so he got into the Seattle Yellow Pages, and began to search for construction companies in the Hazelwood area. There were 6 listed construction companies in the Yellow Pages website. Freddie tried calling those companies work numbers to see if any of them had a Trevor Taylor working for them. Unfortunately, none of them did.

Freddie next choice of action was to check the maps in the MapLegend website to see what the communities were that were next to Hazelwood. He figured that Trevor was probably not going to work for a construction company that was too far from home. Freddie feared though that there was the chance that Trevor might be working for a more private construction company that wouldn't be listed. Freddie was hoping for the best.

He had just pulled up the maps he was wanting, when his cell phone began to ring. Freddie picked up his phone, "Hello?"

"Hi Freddie," a voice came back a little stressed, "this is Judy."

"Oh, hi Judy," Freddie responded. He noted the tension in her voice when she spoke. "Is something wrong? You don't sound very chipper right now."

"I'm not Freddie," Judy replied very upset, "it's George; he was involved in a very bad car accident earlier this morning."

"Is he all right?" Freddie asked very concerned. He stopped what he was doing at the computer, and focused more on the call.

"We're at St. Joseph's Hospital," Judy answered, "he is currently in critical condition. The doctors aren't totally sure if he is going to make it."

Freddie got up from his chair and shut down his laptop. He quickly grabbed a light jacket and began to walk to his front door. "I'm coming down," he said as he walked out of his apartment, "It might be after visiting hours when I get there, but I'll be there to join you guys tonight."

"Freddie, no," Judy replied, "There's no need for you to drive 9 hours to come to the hospital. I'm sure everything will be okay…at least I hope so."

"No, I want to be there for moral support," Freddie responded as he hurried to his car once he got outside the lobby doors, "this is no problem at all. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Well Freddie, if you insist on coming down, please be careful," Judy pleaded.

"I will," Freddie answered as he ended his call and pulled away from his apartment building.

**Author's Note: I enjoy writing about Freddie. I could seriously picture him putting everything in his life aside just to be there for his friends. There is a purpose for the things that are happening in this chapter. The next chapter begins to set the stage for the meeting between Freddie and Sam. I appreciate the reviews I'm getting for this story. I know I've been dragging this a bit, but please hang in there. Thanks to all.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was nearly midnight when Freddie walked through the doors to St. Joseph's Hospital. After calling Judy to see where she and George were located at, Freddie slowly made his way through the main hospital wing to join Judy. As soon as he saw Judy sitting on a small bench next to George's room, Freddie made his way to the bench, and sat down next to her. He began to rub his eyes.

"I still can't believe you drove down here Freddie," Judy said softly as she watched Freddie yawn when he sat down, "you have got to be exhausted."

"I'm all right," Freddie replied drowsily, "how's George?"

"The doctors just finished operating on him to take care of his internal bleeding," Judy answered, "he's in stable condition now, but he's not out of the woods yet." She noticed Freddie yawn yet again. "Can I get you some coffee or something?"

Freddie shrugged, "Sure, okay," he replied. Judy got up and walked about twenty-five feet to a vending machine that served coffee. She bought Freddie a cup of coffee from the machine and walked it back to him. "Thank you," he told her graciously.

"When George sees that you made this trip all the way down here to see him, he's going to have a fit," Judy smiled at Freddie.

Freddie smiled back, "Yeah, I'll bet he will," he replied as he sipped the coffee. "What did happen anyway?"

"George had gone into town to pick up a few groceries," Judy answered, "and on the way back, a semi truck lost control of his vehicle and crossed the median and struck George's vehicle. He was pinned inside his vehicle."

"Wow," Freddie remarked, "I bet you were scared."

"You have no idea," Judy responded, "I'm just happy he's still alive. The doctors said that George was really lucky."

Even though Freddie was drinking coffee, he was still feeling drowsy. Judy noticed this, and said to Freddie, "Freddie, why don't you lay down on this bench for a while. If there is any major news, I'll let you know about it."

"Are you sure?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah," she replied, "I'm not leaving this area for a while I'm sure. Get some rest."

Freddie nodded, and after he threw away his empty coffee cup, he laid down on the bench. It only took minutes for him to fall asleep.

Freddie awoke to Judy nudging him. He sat up and noticed the hospital hallways were a little busier. "What time is it?" He asked Judy.

"It's just a few minutes after 7:00," she replied.

Freddie looked at her a little wide-eyed, "I slept for almost seven hours?" He asked surprised.

"I know," Judy replied grinning a bit, "you looked like you were very exhausted. I didn't want to disturb you, but the doctors came by and talked to me a few minutes ago."

"So, what's going on?" Freddie asked as he stretched.

"George is going to be fine," she replied smiling, "but he needs his rest. I think that I'm going to run home for a few hours to clean up and grab a change of clothes."

"That's cool," Freddie replied, "Hey, have you even slept at all?"

"I slept for a few hours during the middle of the night in a chair in George's room," Judy answered, "The doctors gave me the okay to do so."

Freddie nodded. "I guess while you're gone, I'm going to go out and get something to eat. Then, I'll come back to the hospital."

"Sure Freddie," she grinned, "I shouldn't be gone for too long." She bid him farewell, and took off down the hallway.

After making a trip to the restroom, Freddie left the hospital. He drove over to a local restaurant and grabbed a decent breakfast meal to eat. He later filled up the tank of his car before he drove back to the hospital. When he arrived, he went into George's room to see him. He was still sleeping, so Freddie took a seat in a chair and began to read a few magazines.

Judy returned to the hospital at around 9:30, and she and Freddie chatted for a little while. Finally around 11:00, George woke up from his long sleep.

Judy took her boyfriend's hand and smiled at him. Freddie stood on the other side of the bed and smirked at his friend, "Hey handsome," he smiled at George.

George blinked at his friend, and tried to grin as well, "Well, hello to you too, Mr. Five O'clock Shadow."

Judy reached over and kissed George's head, "How are you feeling?" She asked him.

George winced a little as he tried to adjust his position on the bed, "A little sore yet," he replied, "but I'm doing a lot better than I was twenty-four hours ago." He looked over at Freddie, "Seriously dude, I can't believe you came down all this way to see me here."

"Judy told me yesterday that you were in serious condition," Freddie stated, "I wanted to come down and make sure that you were going to pull through this okay."

"Geez guys," George smiled, "you both worry too much. I have absolutely no plans to move on to the next life just yet. I was going to be just fine."

Judy rolled her eyes and smiled. Freddie grinned at his friend. Just seeing George get his sense of humor back even made him look better. "It was not a big deal for me come down," Freddie nodded.

"I know," George replied, "but you just left here a few days ago. Plus, weren't you searching for your old friend?"

"I was," Freddie answered, "And I'm real close to finding her now. At the rate I'm going, I should be able to find her by the weekend."

"Well dude, don't let me be the reason for your delay," George said, "I'm the lucky one right now. I'm alive and well, and I have that special girl with me right now." He reached over and gave Judy's hand a little squeeze. "Now, I want you to get back to Seattle and get your girl."

"I will," Freddie nodded, "As long as I know you're going to be all right."

Judy started to chuckle. George looked at him with an ornery look in his eye, "Get outta here before I throw this food tray at you," he said playfully.

"Yeah, you're fine all right," Freddie smirked as he walked over to shake his friends' hands, "You guys take care."

"Always will," George smirked. As he watched Freddie reached the door, he called out to him, "Hey, I really do appreciate you coming down here though. I guess I owe you one."

Freddie shook his head, "You helped me move earlier this week, so we are definitely even." He smiled and walked out of the room. He walked out of the hospital and got into his car. He began the long drive back to Seattle.

It was nearly 9:00 in the evening when he walked into the doors of the Bellpeck. Freddie decided to just eat and shower and go to bed. He decided to resume his search for Sam in the morning.

Freddie spent a good portion of Friday morning calling other construction places within the Hazelwood area hoping to find Trevor. He was having no success finding anybody on Seattle's east side with a worker named Trevor Taylor. He was almost about to give up when he reached a phone number for a Skyway Construction in Renton. Freddie waited for a few seconds after he dialed the number until he heard somebody pick up on the other end. Freddie asked them, "Yes, by any chance do you have a Trevor Taylor work for you?"

The man on the other line replied, "Yes, I do, but he's out on a project and won't be back until later this afternoon. Can I leave a message for him?"

"No sir," Freddie replied blandly on the outside, although he was getting excited on the inside, "Thanks anyway." Freddie hung up the phone, and wrote down the address of the business. Since Freddie knew he had a couple of hours to burn, he decided to do a little grocery shopping before he drove down to Renton.

At around 3:00 that afternoon, Freddie pulled into the small parking lot of Skyway Construction. He got out of his car and walked inside the business. He walked up to a desk that was just inside the main room. An older man was sitting behind the desk doing some paperwork. He looked up and saw Freddie, "Hello sir," he said, "what can I help you with today?"

"Yes," Freddie replied, "I called a few hours ago looking for a Trevor Taylor. Does he happen to be in by any chance?"

The man looked at him funny for a second. "Yeah, he's here out in the backroom right now…He's not in any kind of trouble, is he?" He asked annoyed.

Freddie shook his head slowly, "Uh…no, nothing like that."

The old man nodded; then disappeared for a few moments. He returned with the young man that Sam knew all too well. The old man returned to his desk and continued working on his paperwork. Trevor looked at Freddie and said, "So, what can I do for you?"

"My name is Freddie Benson," Freddie replied, "I'm an old friend of Sam Puckett. I've been trying to get a hold of her, and I was told that you were her boyfriend…or still are…or whatever. I was hoping you could help me out."

Trevor looked Freddie up and down. "How do you know Sam?" He asked curiously.

"She and I were good friends from high school," Freddie said trying to be patient, even though he had just said that he was a friend of Sam's. "She and I and our best friend Carly did a web show some years back that was called iCarly."

Trevor nodded. "So," he grinned, "you're the Freddie that I've heard her mention to me before. You two dated back in high school." He gave Freddie a dark look.

"That's right," Freddie responded, noting Trevor's look, "So can you help me?"

"So, how much is worth to you?" Trevor asked darkly. He had no intention of helping Freddie out.

Freddie continued to keep his cool, "How much do you want?"

Trevor smiled. "I would think that if Sam meant everything to you, I was probably thinking that maybe all the cash in your wallet would be fine."

Freddie stared at Trevor for a moment; then reached back and grabbed his wallet. He pulled out all the cash that was in it, and was about to thrust it at Trevor when a voice behind Trevor hollered, "That's enough!"

Freddie and Trevor turned to see the old man standing there watching the whole conversation. "Mr. Taylor," the old man said, "what project are you going to do for our customer that requires him to empty out his entire wallet?"

Trevor began to tremble a bit, "I was…uh…trying to see if he had enough money to…uh…cover the cost for a…"

"Uh…information on your ex-girlfriend that you knocked up and left?" The old man asked sternly.

If Freddie thought for a moment that Trevor wouldn't be the kind of guy that would have Freddie arrested for assault, He would have decked Trevor right now. It took everything inside him not to go after the young punk with his fists. He bit his lip as he stared at Trevor sternly.

Trevor knew that he was in big trouble now. He walked over to the front desk and grabbed a scrap sheet of paper and a pen. He scribbled something down real quick and walked back over to hand it to Freddie. "She was still living at this address when I went to visit her this past weekend," he said softly avoiding eye contact with both Freddie and the old man.

Freddie stuck his cash back into his wallet and put it back into his pocket. He grabbed the paper from Trevor and looked to see that there was indeed an address on it.

"Now, go back into the backroom and finish the project I had you working on," the old man said to Trevor, "I'll talk to you about this incident later."

"Yes, boss," Trevor replied and walked out of the room.

Trevor's boss turned to Freddie, "Let me see that piece of paper," he said. He took it around to his side of the desk and began to look at something on the computer. After a few minutes, he brought the piece of paper back over to Freddie, "The address he gave you is legit. I was afraid that he'd send you on a wild goose chase or something."

"Thank you for checking on that for me," Freddie replied as he took the paper back from the old man, "I don't understand people sometimes."

"Trevor has been working for me for a few years," the old man commented, "When he first started here, he wasn't like this. But he started hanging around some guys that had a bad influence on him. As time has gone by, Trevor has become more of a jerk. I thought he really liked that Sam girl, but I guess once he got her pregnant he didn't want to take on the responsibility of being a father. He left her about a month ago, and I've been sour with him ever since."

Freddie still couldn't get it out of his mind that Sam was out there pregnant and alone. He wanted desperately to find her now and make sure that she was okay. "Well sir," Freddie said, "I can't thank you enough for your help."

"Good luck to you sir," the old man replied as he began to get back to his paperwork, "that girl deserves a lot better than what she got, and by what I've seen of you, it looks like she'll be lucky when she finds you."

Freddie nodded thanks, and walked out of the facility. He walked over to his car and got in. He pulled out and made his way to Hazelwood. When he pulled off the freeway, he stopped at a gas station to fill up and look at his city map of Seattle to find the street that Sam lived on according to the address he was given. He pulled out of the gas station and made his way to Sam's apartment building.

It was a little after four in the afternoon when Freddie pulled into Sam's apartment building. He smiled as he got out of his car and walked up to her door. _At long last, this is it,_ he thought as he knocked on the door. After a few seconds, he knocked again. After still not getting a response, Freddie concluded that she wasn't home at this time, so he decided to go into town and grab a bite to eat, and then come back late in the afternoon. Freddie ate a Maroon Lobster restaurant; he then decided to stop at a Wall-Mart and get some things he was needing to get for home. He was really just trying to burn some time away so that he could arrive back at Sam's place by sunset. Freddie pulled back into Sam's building at nearly eight o'clock and tried to see if Sam was home. But again, he got no answer at the door. _Maybe she working, _he thought, as he pulled away from her place and began to drive back to the Bellpeck.

_I guess I'll just have to try back tomorrow,_ he thought.

XxXxXxXxXx

Sam awoke around 9:00 the following morning to the sound of knocking on her door. She walked into the living room, and opened the front door to see Brian and a bunch of guys standing there. "Hey Brian," she said yawning, "Give me a few minutes to get dressed and everything, and I'll let you guys get to work."

Brian nodded and walked back outside to sit on the steps with his friends. Sam hurried and got showered and dressed. After she had everything picked up, she had the guys come in, and she walked them through her apartment showing them what things were in what box and such.

"Have you had breakfast?" Brian asked as soon as they were through walking the place.

"Not yet," Sam replied, "I think that I'm going to ride over with you guys on your first trip. I want my clothes taken on this trip. When we get the boxes moved into my new place, I'm going to get changed for work and just walk over there to eat breakfast. I've got a very long day ahead of me."

Brain nodded, "Yeah I know," he replied, "sorry again for not mentioning to you that we had tickets for the concert tonight."

Sam waved it off, "I'm not worried about it," she replied, "All I can do is get through tonight, and my little shift in the morning and I can relax for a few days."

"Were Dana's guy friends supposed to help out when we get there?" Brian asked as he grabbed one of Sam's boxes and walked out to his truck.

"They are supposed to be waiting for us at her place," Sam replied watching him, "I'll walk over and knock on Dana's door when we get there."

After about thirty minutes, the men had most of Sam's small things loaded in the truck. Sam got into the car with Brian and they pulled away to her new place. The other guys stayed behind to organize things for the next trip.

When they arrived at Sam's new place, Brian got out and began to bring in some of Sam's boxes into the new apartment. Sam walked over to Dana's place, and got her guy friends. They all walked back to Brian's truck and the guys continued to unload boxes while Sam got ready for work. When Sam was ready to go, she took a few minutes and showed the guys exactly where she wanted her stuff. Afterward, Sam got back into the truck with Brian, and he drove her the few blocks to Paula's Place.

She thanked him for everything and went inside to eat a meal and begin her long shift.

XxXxXxXxXx

_Man, I didn't want to sleep in this late,_ Freddie thought to himself, as he woke up the next morning to see the clock strike 9:30. All the driving and traveling that Freddie had been doing during the past week was starting to catch up with him. He had only stayed up until midnight the previous night doing some odds and ends to decorate his apartment a little. If he was going to meet Sam and have her over, he wanted his place to look nice.

Freddie quickly got into the shower and got dressed. He thought about having a late breakfast, but he decided to wait until later in the morning. He got into his car and prepared to drive to Sam's apartment building.

He was trying to get to her place quickly, but a big traffic jam on the I-90 freeway caused him to have to take the back roads to reach Sam's place. It was just after 11 when he pulled in to the apartment complex.

Freddie was about to pull into the parking space next to Sam's apartment when he noticed that there was a pickup truck backed up near her door. He noted that the door was open, and that there were three men walking back and forth bringing furniture out and loading it into the pickup truck. _What's going on here? _ Freddie wondered to himself as he pulled into a parking spot that was near the building. _Is that guy Trevor up to something?_ Freddie thought as he wanted to investigate what was happening. He never did see Sam come out of the apartment building. Freddie was about to shut the car off and find out what was happening when he noticed that one of the guys shut the tailgate to the truck, and another shut the door to the apartment. The three men hopped into the truck and began to pull away. Freddie pulled out of his spot and decided to follow them.

Freddie followed the guys in the truck through town, and watched as the truck pulled into another apartment complex. This place wasn't nearly as nice as the other place was. He watched as the three guys got out of the truck and opened the tailgate so they could start unloading. Freddie pulled his car to the curb and began to walk over towards the apartment building. He noticed that two other guys come out of one of the apartments and helped the other three moved the stuff inside.

Freddie got close enough to the building to hear one of the guys speak, "Okay Joe," the guy (Brian) said, "Sam said she wants this chair in this corner. Justin, I'll be there to help you move the love seat in a second."

"It looks like we only have to make one small trip after this," Joe said as he walked by Brian and set the chair down where he asked.

"Yep," Brian replied, "I know Sam will appreciate us doing this for her. It appears we'll be done by noon; then we can go eat lunch."

Freddie continued to watch them move stuff in. _These guys don't appear to be scum like that Trevor guy,_ he thought to himself. _I wonder why she's moving. It's a good thing I got here when I did, or I might not have ever found her again. I wonder where she's at though._

"Where are we going to eat at Brian?" Justin asked him as he got ready to help Brian with the love seat.

"Well, as much as I always like to help Ashley by giving her business at her job," Brian answered, "I want a buffet meal today." He helped Justin with the love seat as they began to take it into the apartment.

"Yeah," Joe smiled as he walked by his friends, "I'm starving."

He wasn't the only one starving. Freddie began thinking about food as well. He decided that he better fill his stomach with a meal before he visited Sam. He started to walk back to the car when he remembered passing by a restaurant as he pulled down the street earlier. He got into his car and pulled away. He did a U-Turn at the end of the street and drove a few blocks until he reached the restaurant that he saw. He got out of the car and began to walk towards the establishment's front doors.

_I'll just grab a bite to eat here at this "Paula's Place" restaurant real quick; then I'll go back to Sam's place,_ he thought as he walked inside the restaurant.

**Author's Note: I am so, so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been in a bit of a rut lately. I apologize for it because I know that I'm reaching the part of the story that everybody has been waiting for. I think you guys are going to picture what's about to happen next. Timing was everything in this chapter so that the meeting would happen like I want it to. Thanks again to all who review**.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Here's the big chapter most of you have been waiting for. I split this chapter in half; it was to be much, much longer. I wanted to divide them because I wanted this chapter to be a happy chapter. I do have something sad happening later on, and I didn't want it to happen in the same chapter that the two meet.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to iCarly. But occasionally I feel that iCarly often…owns…me…

Chapter 13

Brittany was in the process of serving lunch to a middle-aged couple at their table when she noticed a nice looking man around her age enter the restaurant. She finished serving the couple and walked towards the entrance to greet the young man, "Hello," she smiled to him.

"Hello," the young man smiled politely. He looked around the restaurant; then asked Brittany, "Do I need to wait to be seated?"

"Oh no sir," she continued to smile, "you can go ahead and seat yourself." She couldn't help but blush at the nice looking man.

He nodded, and walked down an aisle to find a place to sit. Brittany walked the other direction from the door to see how another family was doing with their meal. She was hoping that the man would take a table seat away from the window, so that she could be the one to serve him. She frowned though when the man took a seat in a booth by the window. _Darn that Sam and her luck,_ she thought to herself as she went to see how these folks were doing with their lunch.

Sam was in the process of grabbing an order from the kitchen when Brittany walked over to her. "Boy Sam," Brittany smirked at her, "you just got yourself a cute man to serve at one of your tables."

Sam was trying to take things one thing at a time today. She was already getting a little worn out for the day, and her shift had just begun. She was physically tired from having to close the night before, and she wasn't looking forward to having to do so again tonight. Plus, she knew she had a bunch of guys moving her belongings from one building to another, and that was on her mind as well. She looked back to her friend, "Britt," she said, "I have an awful lot of things happening in my life right now, and looking for a man is definitely not on the list."

Brittany just shrugged, "I'm just saying…" She strolled away to take care of a small family who was waiting to place an order.

Sam got her order from the kitchen to take to a table. She stopped off to get a glass of water to serve to her "new" customer on the way. She stopped off to drop off her order to the old woman who was waiting for her food first. After she was taken care of, Sam walked over to the table with the young man.

She stopped at the table and set the glass of water down. She saw that the young man was looking at a menu. All she could see of this man was his nice groomed brown hair. She looked at her notepad that she used to take orders, "Did you need more time sir, or are you ready to order?" Sam asked him.

Freddie was scanning the menu. He was usually never real picky when it came to getting something to eat, but he was really unsure of what he wanted. He heard the waitress ask him if he was ready. "No ma'am," he said politely still looking down at the menu, "I haven't decided yet."

Sam gave the young man a look. _Great,_ she thought, _I'm dealing with somebody today that not only doesn't know what he wants, but won't even acknowledge the fact that I'm standing here._ "Okay…can I get you something to drink?" She asked with a little annoyance in her voice.

"I'll have an iced tea…," Freddie replied still looking at the menu. He was busy reading about the items that would come with a turkey club sandwich, "…thank you." He finished a few seconds later.

He stopped gazing at the menu a moment to look at the waitress, but he discovered that his waitress had walked off. Freddie tried to shift around in his booth to see where she went, but he didn't have a clue. _Geez,_ he thought, _I wasn't trying to be rude, but she didn't have to be rude either._ He turned back to look at the menu again.

Sam walked over to see if another one of her customers needed anything; then she proceeded to get the iced tea for the young man. As she was filling the glass, Ashley came up to her, "Sam," she said, "I just got a text from Brian saying that your old apartment is empty. He said the last load will be in your new place within the hour."

"Cool," Sam answered her friend as she prepared to take the iced tea to its table, "Is he and the guys coming in for lunch?"

"Nah," Ashley replied, "they are going to go out for Chinese." Ashley went over to the kitchen area to grab an order for a customer.

As Sam was about to drop the drink off to the young man, the old lady that she had just given food to a moment ago called her over to her table. Sam quickly dropped off the iced tea to the young man, and walked over to respond to the elderly woman.

Freddie had spent a few minutes debating on what he wanted to eat. He finally concluded he wanted the turkey club meal. He set the menu down, and noted that he had an iced tea sitting there at the table. "Wow," he muttered to himself, "I didn't even see her bring this over." He put the menu away, and decided to wait patiently for his waitress to return.

The elderly woman that Sam was serving complained to Sam that her soup was too cold. Sam wasn't in the mood for difficult people today, but she knew she needed to be courteous. Sam promptly took the soup bowl back to the kitchen, and hollered to one of the cooks that she needed a new bowl of soup. She looked back to the main service area of the restaurant to see a couple of middle-aged men come in and take a seat in a booth near the front door. Sam walked over to their table with a couple of glasses of water, and asked if they were ready to order. The two men were regulars to the restaurant, and they knew exactly what it was that they wanted for lunch. After Sam took their order, she looked down the aisle to the young man to see if it appeared that he might be ready to order. Sam quickly took her orders from the two men back to the kitchen so that the cooks could get them started. Sam then proceeded to walk back to take the young man's order.

Freddie was sitting at his table sipping on his iced tea. He gazed every now and again at the window to watch people pass by the restaurant. He looked at his watch; then looked up and down his aisle. _Where is my waitress?_ He thought as he began to get impatient.

From a distance, Sam saw the young man look around for her, so she tried to hurry to the table. But when she got near the table, the elderly woman who was waiting on soup stopped her, "Excuse me ma'am," she asked Sam impatiently, "where is my soup?"

_Aw, shoot,_ Sam thought. "I'm so sorry," she answered as she began to retreat to the kitchen, "I'll go get it." Sam ignored the look the woman gave her and hurried back to get the soup.

Freddie was getting a little agitated from waiting. He looked up to see the waitress that had greeted him at the door help an older gentleman at the table across the aisle from him. When she was through taking the man's order she was about to walk away when Freddie stopped her, "Excuse me miss," he said a little impatiently.

When Brittany heard the young man call to her, she turned and smiled at him, "What can I do for you sir?"

"Are you my waitress?" He asked firmly.

_I wish I was_, Brittany marveled to herself, "No sir," she replied, "Were you needing something?"

Freddie nodded, "Yeah, I was just hoping that I could order my meal soon."

"I'm sorry," Brittany replied, "I'm sure she just got busy with something. I'll go get her."

"Thank you," Freddie replied kindly as he turned to gaze outside the window again.

Brittany turned to walk back towards the kitchen when she saw Sam serving soup to the elderly lady. "Hey Sam," she called to get Sam's attention. Brittany then walked away from the table.

Freddie froze in his seat when he heard the waitress use Sam's name. He quickly turned his attention to the aisle and his mouth dropped at what he saw. _Omigosh,_ he thought softly to himself. He stood up from his seat and stared down the aisle at her, "Sam…" he sputtered. He was so nervous to see her again so suddenly, that he had a hard time uttering a noise.

Sam was apologizing again to the elder woman for not getting her soup to her. She took her notepad and pen from her pocket and was about to hurry to take the order from the young man that she had kept waiting when she saw that the young man had stood from his seat and was looking at her. She stopped in her tracks when she heard the man call her name. The notepad and pen fell from her hands when Sam suddenly realized that she recognized the man that was standing some twenty feet in front of her. Her breath was knocked from her as she tried to gasp, "Fr-Freddie…"

Freddie smiled when he heard Sam call his name and began to walk towards her. "Sam," Freddie said again, a little louder and clearer, but squeaky.

Sam was still in shock at what was happening. She thought this was a dream, but knew it couldn't be a dream, her heart was feeling too good. Tears of gladness were beginning to form on her eyes. "Freddie!" she hollered as she rushed towards him.

Freddie caught Sam as she was running to meet him and wrapped his arms around her. He closed his eyes and laid his right cheek on her head. He too, had tears coming from his eyes. Sam had thrown her arms around Freddie when she reached him and dug her head under his chin to his chest. She knew she hadn't felt a sense of happiness like this in years.

They held each other for several seconds. Many of the customers in the restaurant were smiling at one another at the scene that was in front of them. A few were chit-chatting with one another about how romantic the situation was.

Ashley and Brittany were standing near the kitchen leaning on each other smiling. They were saying "aww" as they watched the scene unfold. Dana had walked out of the kitchen and saw what was happening down the aisle. She turned to the two friends, "Who is Sam hugging?"

Ashley looked over to Dana, "Did Sam ever mention to you about that guy in high school…"

"You mean that Freddie guy?" Dana interrupted grinning.

"Yes," Brittany nodded, "It's him."

Dana's eyes went wide and her mouth opened, "Oh…" she smiled as she joined the other two in watching the event.

"I can't believe I found you," Freddie whispered to Sam tenderly as he softly kissed the top of her head. Sam smiled through tears as she released Freddie, "I can't believe you're here," she replied. "How on earth did you find me Freddie?"

"Long story," he replied grinning. He suddenly noticed that he and Sam were being looked at from just about everybody in the restaurant. He blushed slightly and said, "I'll tell you about it later. Besides, it looks like you're busy anyway."

"Oh gosh," Sam said wide-eyed, "I haven't even taken your order yet." She looked behind her to see that she had dropped her order pad. She was about to go after them when Freddie rushed over to pick them up for her. He handed them to her. "Thank you," she grinned and the two of them walked back to his table.

"Freddie," Sam began as soon as Freddie sat back down, "what are you doing back in Seattle?"

"I just moved back a week ago," Freddie replied smiling, "I got a job teaching here at Ridgeway Middle School."

"No way," Sam grinned, "Are you serious?"

"Yep," he grinned, "I'm back in Seattle to stay." He was so happy to make that statement to her. He couldn't wait to spend time with her again. "Hey, what time are you off work today?" He asked somewhat excitedly.

For the first time since seeing Freddie her smile disappeared, "I have to close tonight, so I'll be here late."

"Oh, that sucks," Freddie groaned softly.

"But hey," Sam said optimistically, "I'm off early tomorrow. I end my shift at noon. I don't suppose you wouldn't want to meet me here about that time, would you?"

Freddie reached over to Sam and grabbed her hand. He gave it a quick squeeze, and said, "There isn't anywhere in this world I'd rather be." He smirked at her and winked.

"I see you can still be something of a dork…" she smirked back at him blushing. She continued to smile at him and said, "…but great. We'll do something after I get off work. Oh, I guess I better get your order."

Freddie told Sam what he wanted to eat. As she took off to the kitchen, she looked back to see Freddie look at her from his seat with a smile on his face. She couldn't help but smile and blush as she made her way back to the kitchen. Every time she would walk by her three waitress friends they had big smiles on their faces. Sam would just roll her eyes at them. Sam knew she wouldn't hear the end of this from her friends.

Sam continued taking care of her customers. She got Freddie's meal to him, and he ate it all in about fifteen minutes. After Freddie took care of his bill, he got up from the table and walked with Sam to the front door.

"I found out where you lived from your ex, Trevor," Freddie stated as they were walking, "And I also found out about Trevor from Taureen."

"Oh," Sam replied. She wondered if Freddie knew the other little thing.

They stopped near the front door. Freddie noticed that Sam had quieted and turned pale. He thought he knew why, and he said to her, "Sam, I know about your pregnancy."

Sam closed her eyes and put her head down. "Yeah, I…"

"Hey," Freddie said holding her chin up to face him, "I think it's great…other than the fact that the loser left you. I know you want to handle things on your own, but I would gladly help you any way that I could."

Sam nodded and smiled faintly, "I know you would Freddie."

"Okay," Freddie grinned trying to change the mood, "so you want me to meet you here a little before noon tomorrow, right?"

Sam smiled a little larger, "Sure, that would be fine."

"Oh hey," Freddie spoke up suddenly as he grabbed his cell phone, "What's your phone number?"

Sam told him the number while he punched it into his phone. He then told Sam what his number was and she wrote it down on her notepad.

Freddie reached over to hug her again. Sam hugged him back for a few seconds; then said to him, "I'll see you tomorrow Freddie."

Freddie smiled and nodded, "Yes you will." He walked out of the restaurant.

Sam took care of a few of her tables; then walked back to the kitchen area. She quickly went to get her purse and grabbed her cell phone. She entered Freddie's number into her phone and put the phone back into her purse. She was about to put her purse back up when she noticed that Ashley was sitting on a stool in the kitchen taking a quick break. When Ashley saw Sam, she smiled at her like she had done since Freddie had been in the restaurant. But when she saw that Sam was looking a little pale, Ashley stopped smiling. She spoke to Sam, "Hey, what's wrong. I thought I'd never see that smile leave your face today."

Sam looked at Ashley for a second before replying, "Freddie knows about my pregnancy."

Ashley frowned at her, "And, he's not cool with it or something?"

Sam shook her head, "No," she answered her friend, "that's just it. He was very cool about it. He even offered to help me in any way that he could."

Ashley gave Sam a weird look and threw her arms in the air. "So what's the problem then Sam?" She asked a little agitated.

"I don't know," Sam responded frustrated a bit, "I guess this is just strange to me is all. I mean don't get me wrong, I am beyond thrilled to have him back in my life. It's just that…I need to get to know him again and everything before I commit to…"

"Well then, do exactly that," Ashley replied firmly, "When did you agree to meet again?"

"Tomorrow after my shift," Sam replied gently.

"Okay," Ashley said, "Well, just take things slowly then. I don't know why you would want to though. I know he's the one for you. Britt, Dana and I were watching you guys hug, and saw the love between you two."

Sam nodded softly. "I care about Freddie more than anything," she said gently, "but I broke it off with him so long ago over something that I never talked to him about. Look where my stubbornness has led me Ash. If he and I were to try to get back together, I'm afraid I'd screw it up again."

"Well, I definitely agree that you're one stubborn human being," Ashley smirked, "but seriously Sam, give this thing with Freddie one day at a time. Me and the girls loved to see you smile like you did again."

Sam smiled brightly, "Thanks," she stated, "I was very, very happy to see Freddie walk back in my life again."

"That a girl," Ashley smiled; "Now if you remember to listen to the feelings in your heart rather than that big thick skull of yours, everything will be just fine."

"Isn't it about time for you to go back to work or something?" Sam smirked at her friend.

"I think both of us have customers waiting on us," Ashley snorted. Just as the two of them were to walk back out to the main dining area, Sam's phone beeped from her purse.

Sam grabbed her phone and saw that she had a text message. She smiled when she saw it was from Freddie. It read: **I can't wait to see you tomorrow!**

Ashley chuckled, and Sam rolled her eyes, "Such a dork," she commented grinning. She put the phone back in her purse and she and her friend walked out of the kitchen. _I can't wait either_, she thought to herself happily.

**Author's Note: I hope this was at least satisfactory for most. This might have been a little cheesy, but I sort of thought it was sweet, at least for a futurefic. I apologize for the bad grammar in this chapter. I proofread this chapter a couple of times, and I know I probably should have done it a couple of times more, but I figured I probably would have really screwed something up. Anyway, I hope everybody was able to follow the chapter okay. I do thank those who read and review.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Despite the pep talk that Ashley gave Sam to lift her spirits, Sam had a very long and hard afternoon and evening in the restaurant.

Ashley and Brittany both finished their shift at 2:00. This left only Sam and Dana to run the place while Mrs. Moore did a few errands. Luckily for the two, the middle of the afternoon was quiet. But when the dinner rush hit just before 5:00, the place filled in a hurry. Mrs. Moore returned at 5:00 and waitressed with the girls to help serve the large amount of customers that came in for dinner.

The concert for "Good Charlotte" was due to start at 7:30, so Dana left the restaurant at 6:00 so she could get ready for it. This left Sam alone with the boss to help the hungry people who were coming in tonight. Sam and Tammy made it through the rush, but the stress took a toll on Sam's body. Sam was already tired from the day before that she was moving very gingerly the last couple of hours of her shift. There were times that she felt very sick, but she continued to push on. They closed the restaurant at 9:30, but it took nearly an hour and a half to get the place cleaned up so that they could go home.

Tonight would be a weird experience for Sam as she walked out of the restaurant. She was used to calling a cab to take her home, but she wouldn't be going back to her old place tonight. All her stuff was now in the new place just a few blocks down. Ashley's boyfriend Brian had come back to Paula's Place earlier in the afternoon and gave Sam back her keys so that she would be able to get into her place.

As Sam walked out of the doors to Paula's Place, she looked down the street to see her new place. It was only a few blocks away, but tonight, the walk seemed like a few miles. She staggered the entire way to the apartment. As she walked inside, she quickly walked over to her couch and sat down. She felt very weak as she sat looking at all the boxes and everything in her room that she would have to put away on her days off. After a few minutes of sitting down, she felt the need to use the restroom so she went into the small bathroom to go.

As she got up from the toilet she turned white when she saw that there was a little blood in the toilet. She began to tremble a bit, but she knew that stress wasn't good for the baby. She slowly walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. She plugged in her alarm clock, and set it for 5:30. _Thank God I live close now so I can sleep in,_ Sam thought as she crawled into bed.

As happy as she had been to see Freddie, she was trying not to think about him so that she could fall asleep. It was the only thing keeping her awake. Eventually, her body overcame her thoughts, and she fell asleep.

Sam almost freaked the following morning when her alarm went off. She forgot for a second that she was in her new place. This was only the first time she had ever awoken in her new bedroom. _Man this place is small,_ she commented to herself as she reached over to shut off her alarm clock. She slipped out of bed and nearly stumbled as she tried to make her way into the bathroom to shower. She was just as weak now as she had been when she went to bed about 6 hours ago.

She almost wanted to fall back asleep in the shower, but she hurried and got cleaned up and got out of the shower. She quickly dressed for work and got ready to go. She walked out the door, and made the short little walk to work.

Just as it seemed the night before, the walk to Paula's Place felt a lot longer than just a few blocks. She was walking very slowly when she approached the front doors. Brittany was opening with her this morning, and she had a concerned look on her face when she saw Sam gingerly make her way to the doors.

"Sam," Brittany said to her friend calmly, "Are you okay this morning?"

Sam nodded weakly, "I'm so tired Britt," she responded as she stood at the door next to her friend waiting for Mrs. Moore to arrive, "Thank goodness I only have to be here until noon today."

"Sam, you don't look well," Brittany stated, "maybe you should consider going back home and going back to bed."

Sam shook her head slowly, "It's only six hours. I can do it." She and Britt turned to see Mrs. Moore arrive to open the door. Tammy turned to look at Sam as she, her girls, and the cooks walked in.

"I appreciate all the hard work you did last night Sam," Mrs. Moore said to her, "but you don't look well this morning. Are you going to make it, or do you need to go home?"

"I'm fine," Sam replied bravely. She grabbed an apron, and helped Brittany get things ready to go so they could open the restaurant.

The first half of Sam's shift went by quietly, but a lot of people started coming in for breakfast around 9:00. Sam tried very hard to keep up with the demand of her customers. Brittany offered to help lighten Sam's load a bit by taking on a few extra tables, but Sam was still getting physically drained by the work.

By the time Ashley came in at 11:00, Sam was doing everything she could just to move, let alone tend to customer's needs. On a few occasions she had to stop and sit for a few minutes before moving on again. The lunch rush was beginning, and the place began to get packed. Sam continued to push her body forward. "Only minutes to go now," she kept whispering to herself, "and Freddie will be here soon."

Sure enough, at 11:45, Freddie walked into the restaurant. Unlike his counterpart, he was feeling very well on this day. He had spent the rest of his day Saturday doing more decorating in his apartment when he had returned home from seeing Sam. He had spent a nice evening at home watching a baseball game on TV. He made a call to Judy to see how George was doing. Judy told Freddie that George was doing really well, and that he would be leaving the hospital Monday morning. Freddie told Judy that he had found Sam and that they would be getting together on Sunday. Judy was excited for Freddie and promised to tell George. Freddie ended his call and continued to stay up until the ballgame ended. He also had a tough time going to sleep that evening. He was too excited about his "date" with Sam.

When Freddie saw Sam, he smiled at her. But when Freddie saw how tired and pale she was, he frowned and said to her, "Sam, you don't look well, are you all right?"

Sam smiled weakly at him, "I will be here in a few minutes," she replied as they walked over to find a table for Freddie to sit at, "Freddie, would you terribly mind if we just hung out at my place today?"

"Yeah," Freddie replied kindly. They reached an empty table. Freddie sat down and said, "Sam, sit down for a second, okay?"

She shook her head slowly, "Oh, no, Freddie, I only have a couple more minutes until I'm off for the day."

Freddie got back up and insisted that Sam sit for a few moments. Sam reluctantly did sit for a second.

"You look like you can barely stand," Freddie commented, "Can't you go ahead and leave right now?"

Sam checked her watch. She looked to Freddie and said, "All I have to do is take care of a few people's tabs; then I'll be ready to go." She continued to look at Freddie's worried expression. She got back up weakly. "Fredward, it's me. I can do anything." She smirked as she slowly made her way down the aisle.

Freddie watched as Sam slowly finished her shift for the day. He saw her go to three different tables and take care of the bills for each of them. Freddie didn't like how pale Sam looked as she moved about the aisle. He was glad that she was ending her day so that she could get off her feet and relax. As much as he had wanted to take her out today; he was perfectly cool with just chilling out with her at her new place. He saw Sam disappear into the kitchen when she was finished dealing with her customers. Freddie sat back in his booth and waited patiently for her.

A few minutes passed, and Freddie noticed that Sam hadn't reemerged from the kitchen yet. He was sort of wondering what was taking her so long. His watch beeped indicating that it was indeed twelve o'clock. He stared at the door to the kitchen. He knew that Sam was moving slowly right now, but he had a gut feeling that something wasn't right. _I wonder what's taking her so long,_ Freddie thought uneasily.

Suddenly there was the sound of a metal pot falling to the floor coming from the kitchen area. It made a clanging noise loud enough to get the attention of most of the people in the restaurant. Brittany was near the door to the kitchen, and she walked back to the kitchen to see what was going on. She gasped at the sight in front of her. Sam had collapsed to the floor in the middle of the kitchen. She had blood seeping through the crotch area of her waitress uniform. Sam was in tears and moaning.

"Mrs. Moore!" Brittany yelled for her boss, "Hurry and call an ambulance! Sam has just collapsed!"

The second Freddie heard Sam's name associated with an ambulance, he bolted from his booth and hurried down the aisle to the kitchen. The other customers watched as he sprinted down the aisle in the dining area and ran into the kitchen.

When he opened the doors to the kitchen and saw Sam on the floor, he turned to Brittany, "Sam can't wait for an ambulance," he said firmly to her, "I need to get her to the hospital right away. I'll take her."

Freddie quickly scooped Sam in his arms. "Is there a back way out?" He asked Brittany.

"Yes," she responded quickly and had Freddie follow her out the back door.

"I need you to open the passenger's side door to my car when we get to it," He told Brittany as he had her follow him to his car. Sam continued to sob and moan in his arms. "Don't worry Sam," he said to her softly as he hurried to his car, "I'm going to get you to a hospital as soon I can."

When they reached his car, Brittany quickly opened the passenger's side door for Freddie. Freddie quickly but carefully set Sam down in the seat. Freddie's vehicle was equipped with automatic seatbelts that would function when he started his vehicle. Brittany shut the door to the car while Freddie quickly raced around the car to get in on his side. "Where is the closest hospital from here?" He asked Brittany as he climbed into his car.

"Overlake Hospital in Bellevue," Brittany replied quickly, "It's about five miles north of here right off the I-405 freeway."

Freddie nodded, "Thanks for your help!" He yelled as he quickly backed out of the parking lot and sped out onto the street towards the freeway.

"Please Freddie, save my baby," Sam cried weakly from her seat to Freddie.

Making sure his left hand was firmly on the steering wheel, Freddie reached over with his right hand and grabbed Sam's left hand, "I'm going to get you to the hospital as quickly as I can go," He said firmly as he began weaving in and out of traffic on the main drive. "We're going to make it. But please Sam, just hang on, okay?"

Sam tried to hold onto Freddie's hand, but she was sitting very stiffly in her seat. She was so worn out, but she was very scared at the same time. She nodded to him and then turned to look down at her belly. "Oh God," she cried out, "please don't let me lose this one too."

Freddie took his eyes off the road for a second to look at her sadly, "Oh, Sam…" he said softly and sadly. Sam looked at him for a second; then she looked away. Freddie turned his attention back to getting Sam to the hospital as quickly as he could.

Sam looked down, and was sickened to see the blood that was coming from underneath her on the seat. "Oh Freddie," she cried, "I'm ruining your seat…"

"Sam," Freddie cried to her firmly as he got on the entrance ramp to the 405 freeway, "I could care less about my stupid car's seat at the moment." He accelerated quickly into the eight lanes of traffic that unfolded on him. "My only concern right now is for the baby."

Sam sadly turned to look out the front window. She continued to hold Freddie's hand even though she thought that maybe he ought to have both hands on the steering wheel while driving. Freddie continued to weave in and out of the lanes of traffic. He took the car up to about 75 mph while getting through the early Sunday afternoon traffic. After a few minutes, he saw the exit for the hospital and he quickly got off the freeway. Freddie then maneuvered his way into the hospital parking lot.

When he got to the front entrance, he jumped out of the car to race around and get Sam. As he was doing so, he saw that there were two doctors sitting outside the main doors having a smoke. Freddie yelled, "Quick, I have a woman here who's pregnant and may be risking a miscarriage."

One doctor quickly ran inside the door, while the other ran towards Freddie's car. This doctor helped Freddie get Sam from the car. As soon as she was out of the car, the first doctor returned with a wheel chair. Freddie and the second doctor helped Sam into the wheelchair, and the first doctor began to wheel Sam into the hospital.

The second doctor turned to Freddie as they quickly followed Sam into the hospital, "Are you the father sir?" He asked Freddie.

"No sir," Freddie replied without hesitation, "I'm one of her best friends."

As they approached the admitting desk, the first doctor continued pushing Sam down the hallway, but the second doctor halted Freddie. "Sir, I'll need you to wait out here for your friend."

"What?" Freddie asked flabbergasted, "Why…"

"Freddie!" Sam cried from her wheelchair as she turned back to look at him before the doctor pushed her wheelchair around the corner of the hallway.

"Sam!" He cried to her in return. "Sir," Freddie said to the doctor frantically, "why can't I go back with her?"

"Please sir," the doctor responded, "she's being taken to our specialist to be taken care of. We'll do everything we can to save her baby. Actually if you wouldn't mind, I would like you to fill out some paperwork for her." The doctor motioned to the worker at the admitting desk to hand Freddie some paperwork.

"Will you at least keep me informed of what's going on with her?" Freddie asked firmly as he took the paperwork the desk worker gave him.

"Yes," the doctor replied, "I will have the doctor that will be working on her to come notify you of her status. Your name is…"

"Benson," Freddie replied, "Freddie Benson. And her name is Samantha Puckett."

"Thank you Mr. Benson," the doctor nodded as he was about to leave, "When you finish with the paperwork, the desk clerk will tell you where to meet up with your friend." With that, the doctor disappeared down the hallway.

Freddie walked over to a little bench that was near the desk and began to look over the paperwork. He sighed. _I'm not going to be able to fill very much of this out,_ he thought, _maybe they'll let me take it with me so that I can fill it out with Sam's help._

Freddie filled out what he could. He put her name, date of birth, and the city that she lived. He didn't know her actual address, nor did he know the address of the place that she worked. He barely remembered what the name of the restaurant was. He wasn't about to fill out any medical history information, nor was he going to put down anything about insurance. _I hope she does have some medical insurance,_ he thought to himself as he finished filling out everything he could.

He returned to the admitting desk, and advised the clerk that he only knew so much information about his friend. The clerk told Freddie to keep the paperwork with him and return it later. The clerk told Freddie to go to the fourth floor, and wait in the east wing waiting room for his friend. Freddie quickly made his way through the hospital.

When Freddie reached the fourth floor east wing desk, he talked to the nurse at the station. She informed Freddie to sit and wait for a Dr. Hippen to come out to talk with him. Freddie took a seat and waited miserably.

After about an hour, Freddie turned to see a middle-aged doctor approach him. He stood up.

"Mr. Benson?" The doctor asked him.

"Yes sir," Freddie replied quietly.

"I'm Dr. Hippen," he replied, "I've been taking care of your friend Samantha Puckett."

"Yes," Freddie nodded, "How is she? Did the baby make it?"

Dr. Hippen frowned, "I'm sorry, despite all our best efforts, we were not able to save your friend's baby…"

Freddie bowed his head sadly and put his left hand on his forehead.

"…and," the doctor continued, "Your friend gave us a little scare as well. She's okay and resting right now. We'd like to keep her here overnight for observation, but she should be able to go home tomorrow."

Freddie raised his head back up to look at the doctor. He nodded to him indicating that he understood that the doctors did the best they could.

"You can go see her now," Dr. Hippen said to Freddie, "she's in room 420." Dr. Hippen then walked off down the hallway.

Freddie was sick to his stomach. He had no idea what to say to Sam when he saw her. He was so sad for her because he knew that Sam had faced this situation twice now. _Sam is the strongest person I know,_ he thought, _but how much can Sam even take._

He decided to go back down to the main floor and go into the gift shop to get some flowers for her. He was hoping that the flowers would be the best gesture to indicate how sorry he was that this happened to her. He came back up the elevator and made his way to room 420.

He opened the door to see Sam in a hospital bed with an IV hooked up to her. She was resting, so Freddie set the flowers down and took a seat in the chair next to the bed. He decided the best thing he could do for Sam right now was to be there for her.

Freddie sat in the chair and watched Sam while she slept.

**Author's Note: I so hated to do this. I really didn't want to follow a happy chapter with a sad one. I think you guys see now why I didn't make Chapters 13 &14 one chapter now. This is the end of the sadness though. Sam and Freddie will be doing a little starting over of sorts, but their love for one another will win in the end. Nothing…Nothing, will ever break Seddie! **

**A/N/N: I don't totally know everything with hospital procedures, never really needing to go to the hospital for myself for much of anything, but I will tell you that my wife miscarried about 16 months ago, and at the moment she is about halfway through another pregnancy. She has had a few scares with this pregnancy as well, so I do take this pretty seriously. She's due in May, and right now we are taking this pregnancy one day at a time. Thanks always for your kindness. – kwags74**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was nearly six o'clock when Sam awoke from her sleep.

Freddie spent about four hours in her room reading some magazines and playing some games on his cell phone while he waited patiently for her to awaken. He left only once to go to the bathroom. He knew that part of the reason she lost her child was because she was physically worn down, so Freddie did his best not to wake her.

When he heard her wake up, he walked up to her by the bed and gently grabbed her hand. She looked a little freaked when she initially woke up, but then she remembered where she was and why she was here. She sat up and looked over to see Freddie look at her sadly. Tears began to swell in her eyes as she cried to him, "I lost my baby Freddie."

Freddie reached over and held Sam to him. "Oh Sam, I'm so sorry," he responded sadly as he felt Sam sob into his chest. He continued to hold her while she cried. He felt so awful that he couldn't do anything to help her. After a few minutes, Sam backed away from Freddie and she lay back down on the bed. Freddie continued to stand there at her side.

Sam took a minute to regain her composure. She was still in a little physical pain but she just lay there silently. After a couple of minutes, she turned to Freddie, "Have you been here the whole time?"

Freddie just nodded silently. He felt at this point that the best thing he could be for Sam right now was a trusted friend.

Sam turned to look out the window. She noticed that the skies weren't as bright now as they had been when she and Freddie had entered the hospital. "What time is it?" She asked.

"It's a little after six," Freddie responded. "The doctor told me that he wanted to keep you here overnight for observation."

Sam nodded quietly. "I guess when they were examining me they thought they saw something wrong with one of my ovaries. I guess that if I hadn't gotten to the hospital when I did, they said that there was the possibility that something could have happened to prevent me from ever conceiving again."

"Wow," Freddie said softly. He didn't know a whole lot about the female anatomy other than what he had learned in college. That wasn't one of Freddie's favorite subjects. He was glad he wouldn't be teaching about that in school.

Sam reached over to grab his hand, "I don't want you to feel badly about not getting me here to the hospital sooner to save my baby." Sam told Freddie gently, "The doctors said I probably would have lost it even before you took me out of the restaurant."

Freddie hung his head down, but nodded to her. He wanted so badly to be a hero to Sam. He wanted to fix the relationship that he screwed up with her all those years ago, and he felt like he had let her down again.

Sam didn't like Freddie's reaction to what she told him. She squeezed his hand tightly so that he would raise his head to look at her, "Hey," she said firmly but kindly, "Listen Freddie, I mean it, don't be beating yourself up. You got be here to the hospital as quickly as you could. And as I told you, if I wouldn't have gotten here when I did there was probably a chance that I couldn't be able to have a baby again. I still have a chance to be a mother again, and it's all due to you getting me here."

"Okay Sam," Freddie replied. He got the hint. He was a partial hero to her. He let go of her hand and went to sit down in the chair that he had brought up to the bed. As he was about to sit, he noticed the paperwork that he was given was sitting in the chair. "By the way, I need to finish filling out paperwork for you. There was only so much I could fill out initially."

Sam and Freddie took a few minutes to finish filling out the form. Sam spoke, and Freddie wrote. He was flying along pretty fast through the paperwork until he asked Sam about insurance. Sam turned white when he asked her about it.

"Freddie," Sam asked with concern on her face, "what am I going to do? I don't have any medical insurance."

"You didn't apply for any when you got pregnant?" Freddie asked with concern as well.

"I tried to apply for some aid weeks ago," Sam said a little agitated, "For whatever reason, they seem to be taking their sweet time sending me forms to fill out. They were supposed to have sent me something in the mail in the past few days. I didn't get a chance to check my mail Saturday because I had to work that long shift."

"Do you think they might be in your mailbox?" Freddie asked her.

"Possibly back at my old place," Sam replied. "I'm in the process of moving right now, and I just spent my first night at my new place last night."

"That was how I came to find you yesterday Sam." Freddie said. He told Sam how he followed some men moving her things in a truck to her new place the previous day.

"So you saw that I had to downgrade my living situation?" Sam asked Freddie slightly embarrassed.

"I noticed the building was smaller and not quite as nice as your old place," Freddie remarked, "Is your new apartment that bad?"

Sam shrugged, "I guess it could be worse. It's just so darn small. I couldn't afford my old place anymore though."

It tore Freddie apart to see Sam struggle in the seven years since he left Seattle. He wanted to do everything he could to make life better for the woman he desired. "So," he said softly, "what have you been doing the last several years?"

Sam grinned slightly, and began to tell Freddie everything that had happened to her since he left for California. She told him about the jobs that she had had, the relationships of her past, and her living situations. She relayed to him the ups and the downs of her adult life. Freddie sat quietly and listened intently to what she was telling him. When she was through, she asked Freddie about his life in California.

Freddie started by telling her about his four years at USC, and about his relationship with his former fiancé. Sam listened with interest when Freddie discussed the reason why he had broke it off with her. It made Sam think about the reason why she distanced herself from Freddie to begin with. She couldn't believe that Freddie broke off his engagement because of partying and alcohol issues, but she was glad that Freddie himself hadn't become a drunk or something of that sort in his life.

Freddie continued with his story. When he got to the part about his mother, Sam stopped him. She had tears in her eyes once again and she began to sob. Freddie looked at her with surprise and asked her why she was crying.

"Freddie, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when your mother passed," Sam said through tears, "Your mom had grown to really like me when you and I were together in high school. She almost became a mother to me as well."

"Aw Sam," Freddie said gently as he got up from his chair and hugged Sam. "I knew there had to be a reason why you weren't there when she died."

"That haunted me for weeks," Sam said as she began to stop crying, "I can't believe that I was so far out of touch with everybody not to know what had happened."

"It's okay Sam," He said as he stroked her hair, "I went to see her for the first time since the funeral several days ago. I talked to her, and told her that I would do whatever it took to find you again. And I succeeded with her help."

Sam released her hug from Freddie. She reached back over and softly kissed the top of Freddie's forehead. "If you should go to see her again, let me know…because I want to come with you," she told him kindly and lovingly.

Freddie smiled at her, "I will." Freddie then continued his story about his graduation from college, and his three years at Redwood Middle School. He told her about his call from Mr. Franklin and his interview with him. As he sat for a second to see if he had forgotten something, he turned to Sam and said, "I'm so sorry I missed an opportunity a couple of years ago to see you at Carly's wedding."

Sam shrugged, "I was sad I didn't get to see you either. You missed one very beautiful wedding. Carly looked so very happy that day, and Jeremy really is a sweet guy."

"Oh," Freddie's eyes lightened up, "I forgot to tell you. When I talked to Spencer about a week ago, he told me that Carly and Jeremy are possibly coming home for a vacation in July."

"Really?" Sam asked, "I miss her a lot. I hope she can make it."

"I do too," Freddie remarked, "Although I'll have to admit that you seem to have some pretty good friends right now at your work place."

Sam nodded. "Freddie," she said, "I can't tell you how lucky I am to have met some good friends right now in the past year. I don't know what I would have done without them." She paused for a moment. "I'll bet they're wondering what's going on with me right now. I'm surprised I didn't get a call…Oh wait, I didn't grab my stuff when we left."

"Oh yeah," Freddie replied, "If you want, I'll go run down to the restaurant and get your stuff for you real quick."

"Thanks Fredward," Sam replied, "Oh my gosh Freddie, you have to be starving right now."

Freddie hadn't eaten anything since breakfast that morning. "Really Sam, I'm okay. But I think I probably will stay and eat real quick. I'll try not to be real long."

"Take your time. Just be careful on the roads, okay?" Sam said to Freddie.

Freddie smiled softly and reached over to kiss Sam on the forehead. "Get some rest."

Sam nodded and lay back on the bed. Freddie grabbed the paperwork that he had been given that he and Sam had just completed and walked out of the room. He walked down the hallway to the elevator, and got in. He pressed the button for the first floor, and the elevator took him down three floors. He got out of the elevator and made his way back to the admitting desk.

When Freddie reached the desk, he spoke to the worker behind the desk. "I have the paperwork for Samantha Puckett," he said to her. Freddie stood at the desk as the woman took the paperwork. "My friend doesn't have any medical insurance," he continued, "that is why that area of the form hasn't been filled out."

The woman frowned at him, "Well, we do have people that come in with no insurance from time to time," she stated to him.

Freddie reached for his wallet. "If it's not a problem, I'd like to go ahead and take care of the bill," he said as he grabbed a major credit card to hand her.

"Are you sure sir?" The woman asked as she hesitated to grab the card, "Without any insurance, the bill will run about…"

"I'm not worried about it," Freddie replied as he continued to push the card at her.

The woman took Freddie's card and sat down to process the credit. After a few minutes, she got back up and handed him the card back. "Okay sir," she said, "Ms. Puckett's bill has been taken care of."

"Thank you," Freddie replied as he took his card back, and grabbed a receipt for the transaction. His eyes widened when he saw how much the bill had been, but he wasn't too worried about it. Freddie had rarely spent any money when he had been living in California. He had a lot of money in his bank account.

Freddie left the hospital, and walked to his car. He got in, and drove out of the lot. After a few minutes, he was back on the freeway heading back to Paula's Place.

What Freddie didn't know as he was heading southbound on I-405 was that a car that Sam knew very well was coming up northbound to the hospital. Sam's friend Brittany was on her way to Overlake Hospital to see her friend.

Brittany got off the exit to the hospital, and made her way into the lot to find a parking space. She came into the hospital and went to the same desk that Freddie had just been not more than fifteen minutes ago and asked for the whereabouts of her friend. Within five minutes, Brittany made her way to room 420 and entered the room.

"Sam?" She called as she walked in. She could see Sam lying down on a bed. Her body was turned so that she was looking out the window. At the sound of Brittany's voice, she turned to face the door, "Who's that?" She asked.

"It's me, Brittany," she answered approaching her, "the worker at the admitting desk told me where your room was." She stopped beside the bed. "Is everything okay?"

Sam shook her head sadly, "I lost my baby Britt." She tried hard not to start crying again, but it was hard to keep the tears back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Brittany replied upsettingly as she reached over to hug her friend. Sam bawled for a few seconds while Brittany hugged her; then she stopped and broke the hug.

"They're keeping me here overnight for observation," Sam told Brittany, "It looks as though I might be off for the rest of the week from work."

"Well Sam," Brittany said, "you do need to go home and get healed from this."

"I know," Sam replied, "but I feel bad about this because we're already short-handed enough this week with Jacklyn being away."

"Don't be worrying yourself about that," Brittany said firmly, "Ashley, Dana, and I will manage until you get back; even if that means one of us has to work an entire day."

"I know I probably don't tell you enough," Sam said, "but you guys are the best."

"Well, Sam, we just care about you is all," Brittany replied. "I'm sorry that I was so late in getting here. It's just that…I met a guy last night at the Good Charlotte concert, and…"

"That's great, Britt," Sam nodded.

"Well…we had made a date for after I got off work this afternoon," Brittany continued, "I had thought about canceling, but I figured we could do something real quick together, and then I would get over here to see you…"

"Brittany," Sam interrupted gently, "you don't owe me an explanation for anything. I'm happy for you, and I'm just glad you came to visit me at all."

Brittany smiled as she took a seat in the chair that was next to Sam's bed. It was at this point that she noticed that Sam was by herself at the hospital. "Where's your guy friend at?"

"Freddie drove back to the restaurant to grab the belongings that I left there when we were in a hurry to get to the hospital." Sam answered.

"You mean this?" Brittany inquired as she set Sam's purse on the little table tray that was by the bed.

"Oh man," Sam responded, "I wasn't expecting this…thank you Britt." She reached over to grab her purse and opened it so that she could look for her cell phone. When she found the phone, she made a quick phone call.

XxXxXxXxXx

It was nearly eight o'clock when Freddie walked into the restaurant. He was greeted at the door by Ashley, who immediately asked him how Sam was. After he told her everything that happened he went over to a table and took a seat. The restaurant was very quiet this evening. There was only one other family in the establishment besides Freddie.

Dana joined Ashley while she went to take Freddie's food order. Ashley had just filled Dana in on what happened just minutes before she came to the table. "How is Sam dealing with this loss?" Dana asked him.

"Sam is one of the strongest and toughest people I've ever met in my life," Freddie answered as he put the menu away, "I'd say for her, she's handling the loss better than most. Don't get me wrong, she's very devastated."

"Well, I thank God you got her to the hospital when you did," Dana stated, "I don't even want to imagine what could have happened to her if we couldn't get her there sooner."

"Yeah," Freddie nodded, "I still wished I could have saved her baby though."

"Well, I know you tried your best," Ashley replied as she took Freddie's order into the kitchen. Dana remained standing at the table, "We appreciate you coming by to let us know how she was."

"That's nothing really," Freddie said, "Oh, I did come by here to grab Sam's purse and stuff to take back to her."

"I thought Brittany was supposed to come by the hospital to drop it off to her," Dana said, "She told us that she had a date with a guy she met at the concert last night, and she was supposed to have come by the hospital to drop the purse off."

Freddie shrugged, "I never saw anybody come by…"

He was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. He grabbed the phone, and saw that it was Sam trying to call him. He picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey Freddie," Sam replied.

"Hey," Freddie responded, "I see you got your phone back."

"Yeah," Sam answered, "my friend Brittany came by the hospital and dropped by purse and phone off to me. You two must have missed each other as you were leaving the hospital, and she was coming here. Are you at the restaurant?"

"Yeah," Freddie replied, "I let your other friends know how you were doing. They really feel bad about what happened."

"Tell them thanks for caring," Sam returned.

"I'm grabbing a quick meal here," Freddie stated, "I'll be back at the hospital in less than an hour."

"Oh…no…Freddie, why don't you go on home and get some rest," Sam insisted to him.

"Sam," Freddie retorted gently, "really, it's not a big deal for me to come back…"

"Please Freddie," Sam said, "Visiting hours are going to end soon. Besides, I need my rest, and I'll be fine."

"Oh…okay then," Freddie replied sadly. He felt like he would be abandoning Sam if he wasn't there for her tonight.

"You're going to be here in the morning to pick me up though, right?" She asked him quietly.

"I'll be there first thing in the morning," Freddie replied.

"Thanks, Freddie," Sam said softly, "I'll see you early in the morning then."

"Goodnight Sam," Freddie finished as he ended the call. He turned to see that he was alone at the table again. Dana had walked off to do some cleaning while he was on the phone. After about ten minutes, Ashley came back with his meal. He quickly ate the food and he paid his bill. He bid the girls a good night, and headed off for home.

As Freddie lay in bed that night, he replayed the events of the day. _What a cruel world_, he thought, _the day started with Sam being pregnant and we were going to hang out for the first time since we were in high school. Now, the woman of my life is lying in a hospital bed having lost her baby, and there was nothing I could do to help her. I know that for a while I'm going to have to really just be her friend for now and help her through this loss. And if she's willing, I hope that she'll give "us" a second chance one day._

Knowing that he had to get up early the next morning, Freddie closed his eyes, and he eventually fell asleep.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. There's a lot of stuff going on in my life right now, and I just haven't really had the time to write. I've even contemplated putting this story on hold, but I will try not to do that. I may only update once a week now. Your reading and reviewing the story is what's fueling me to continue at all. I really do appreciate you guys. Thanks again.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Longest chapter yet. I couldn't find any place in this chapter to break, so I did what I did. This is why it took so long to update. Lot of dialogue here; hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to iCarly, or the song that's featured. With the recession going on right now, I don't own a lot of things these days.**

Chapter 16

The alarm clock that was next to Freddie's bed read 7:00 as it buzzed to wake him up the next morning. He hadn't slept very well that night. He had worried about how Sam was coping at the hospital. He had a feeling that she probably hadn't slept much that night either.

He quickly showered and got dressed. After making himself some toast, he left the Bellpeck and drove over to the hospital to release Sam and take her home. He stopped at a gas station and topped off his tank. He also grabbed himself a large cup of coffee to go, and continued on his way. Both the I-90 and 405 freeways were very busy with early rush hour traffic as he made his way on this Monday morning. He still managed to get to the hospital before eight o'clock though.

When he got inside the hospital, he asked the woman at the admitting desk if Sam was still supposed to be released that morning. The woman told him to speak to Dr. Hippen who was upstairs checking in on her. When Freddie reached room 420, he saw the doctor who tended to Sam yesterday come out of the room. He spoke to the doctor, "Excuse me doctor, will you be discharging Sam Puckett today?"

Dr. Hippen looked at Freddie, "Ah, yes," he replied, "you're the gentleman who brought her here yesterday. Yes, I will be letting her go home today. Will you be the one taking her home?"

Freddie nodded, "Yes," he answered, "I will be the one taking her back to her home."

"Okay," the doctor acknowledged, "I just spoke with Miss Puckett about what she will need to do for a while. She'll tell you everything when you go see her. I apologize for not speaking to you myself, but I do need to get to another patient." He handed Freddie a small pamphlet. "If you or Miss Puckett have any questions, either call or go to this website. Excuse me." Dr. Hippen then walked away down the hallway.

Freddie walked into Sam's room. She was dressed and sitting in the same chair that he was sitting in yesterday. She was looking out the window. When she heard her door open, she turned to Freddie and nodded at him. "The doctor told me that you can go home." He said gently as he stood by her chair. "Is there anything else they have to do before you are to be discharged?"

"No," Sam answered tiredly as she yawned from her chair. "Now that my ride home is here, I just have to wait for a nurse to come and wheel me out of the hospital."

Freddie nodded softly. He noticed that Sam looked exhausted. He was sure that she didn't sleep well last night, if she even slept at all. She continued to look out the window. Her eyes were red like she'd been crying on and off throughout the overnight.

"I see you have a change of clothes," Freddie remarked as he had indeed noticed that she was wearing civilian clothes. Sam had come into the hospital with her waitress uniform.

She bobbed her head softly and said, "Before my friend Brittany left for the evening, she volunteered to run back to my place to grab me some clothes for the morning."

"Oh, Sam, I was right by your place last night when you called. Why didn't you have me get them for you?" Freddie asked.

"Because I didn't think about it until after I got off the phone with you," she answered with a little agitation in her voice, "besides, how were you going to get in? I had to give Brittany my keys so that she could do it." Sam gave Freddie a look of anger as she spoke.

Freddie saw this, and backed off. He softly threw his hands up. "I-I'm sorry Sam…I wasn't thinking," He said as he now looked out the window.

Sam's anger at Freddie cooled on him, and she became angry with herself. Even though she had gone through this trauma, it wasn't Freddie's fault. She felt upset that she took anger out on him. She had tears in her eyes as she grabbed for his hand and said, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. Freddie, you've been so awesome for me right now…" She turned her chair toward him and stood up from her seat. She held out her arms to him.

Freddie reached over and embraced her. The two held each other for a little while. Freddie gently stroked Sam's hair while Sam laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. They broke their hug when they heard a nurse come into the room pushing a wheelchair. Sam walked slowly over to the wheelchair with Freddie guiding her and sat down. Freddie looked around the room to see if they had everything they needed before they took off.

The nurse pushed Sam out of the room, and they made their way down the hallway. Freddie stood off to the side and slightly behind the nurse as they were heading for the elevator. When they made it to the admitting desk, the nurse stopped there, and gave Sam some paperwork to fill out. Sam took a few minutes to do so.

As Sam finished with the paperwork on the clipboard, she reread everything she just signed off on. She noticed that there was no paperwork in which would provide her information on how to pay the hospital bill. She turned to the nurse, "I think I'm missing some paperwork," she told her, "I didn't see any paper in here discussing how I'm supposed to pay my bill off."

Before the nurse could respond, Freddie stepped in and said, "You won't Sam," he said, "Because I paid off your bill last night."

Sam turned to him in surprise, "You did what?" She asked.

Freddie looked at her cautiously, "You told me last night about what has happened to you lately. You told me about having to downgrade apartments, so I had a feeling that you were going to probably struggle for a long time to try to pay this off."

"Freddie," Sam snapped at him as the nurse proceeded to continue her towards the exit, "I have been getting by on my own for a very long time. You didn't have to do this."

"Really Sam," Freddie responded, "I was just trying to help." He quieted down after this, and they continued in silence as the three of them made their way to Freddie's car. Freddie opened the passenger side door for Sam as she got out of the wheelchair. She climbed into the car and thanked the nurse before she shut the car door. Freddie also thanked the nurse as she pushed the empty wheelchair back to the building. He climbed into the driver's side of the car, and he began to pull away from the hospital.

Freddie looked over to Sam as he pulled onto the main road. She just looked out the passenger window silently. He said softly, "Are you really that angry at me for paying off your bill?"

Sam shrugged and continued to look out the window. Freddie reached across the car and opened the glove compartment. He pulled out the hospital bill and handed it to Sam. Sam grabbed it from him and took a look at it. Her eyes went wide when she saw how much it was. She turned to Freddie, "You were able to pay this off?"

"Yeah," he replied quietly as he pulled onto the freeway entrance leading to I-405 South, "I never really spent money when I lived alone. I haven't had any reason to spend money, so I have a lot in my bank account."

Sam continued to look at the bill. "Are you still going to live comfortably after this?" She asked with a little concern.

Freddie shrugged, "Well…I've gotta kinda watch what I spend money on, but I'll be okay."

"Fredward Benson!" Sam exclaimed, "I can't believe you…"

"Don't worry about it Sam," Freddie said forcefully but kindly, "I want you to be able to save money for things that you need in your life right now. It would have taken you forever to pay off this bill." He looked to see Sam had turned to face out the window again. He paused for a second; then continued, "By what you were telling me last night, it sounds as though that you would really like to save up for a car. Well, now you should be able to."

Sam turned to face forward again and sighed. She knew in her heart that Freddie meant well. She also knew that he was right about everything. It would have taken her forever to pay off the hospital bill. She would've probably have had to wait several months before she could think about saving for a car. She just didn't want to be dependent on Freddie. He had only been back in her life for 48 hours, and already he was coming to her rescue too much. Not that she totally minded it, but she was still Sam. She could take care of herself.

Finally, she spoke to him, "Listen Freddie, I know your heart was in the right place and everything…but promise me you won't do something like this again without telling me first."

"Sam…" Freddie tried to begin.

"Promise me Freddie," Sam interrupted with a serious tone that she was accustomed to using with him.

After a few seconds, Freddie replied with a grumble, "Fine."

Sam nodded and looked out the front window. Freddie had just got on the off ramp from the freeway and was approaching the main road for Hazelwood. She turned back to Freddie, "Hey, would you go by my old place so that I can grab my mail real quick?"

"Sure," Freddie replied as he began to make his way to Sam's old apartment building. After a few minutes of driving, Freddie pulled into the lot. He parked near the lobby and watched as Sam got out of the car and went inside to get her mail. When she slowly made her way back to the vehicle, Freddie got out and walked around the car to open her door. After they got in, they took off for Sam's current apartment.

Sam sat quietly scrolling through her mail. She snarled when she saw that the papers had indeed finally showed up for her to fill out for the public aid. She slapped that envelope back on her pile and set the mail on Freddie's dashboard.

Freddie noticed Sam's anger and said to her, "I trust you got the papers you were looking for."

Sam shook her head angrily and looked out the side window. "It's just typical," she remarked, "I always get important things like this a little too late." She paused for a moment as she turned back to face Freddie, "Although I do need to get something going here soon for some kind of financial help. Dr. Hippen has set me up for an appointment next Monday afternoon with an OBGYN to help me."

"Are you going to fill the forms out then?" Freddie asked.

"I guess," Sam nodded, "I suppose I better start making some calls to get some assistance."

Freddie finally pulled down the road that led to Sam's apartment. Sam looked back out the window as they passed by Paula's Place. A few seconds later, Freddie pulled into the apartment complex. Freddie walked around and assisted Sam out of the car. He could see that she was getting tired again. He grabbed her mail and her purse, and led Sam towards her apartment. Sam reached into the purse to grab the keys and she opened the door and the two walked in.

The place was as she had left it when she left early Sunday morning. Sam groaned when she realized that she still had tons of unpacking to do. She walked over to her couch and sat down. "I've got so much to do," Sam told Freddie.

"Sam," he responded, "I don't have anything to do today. And you need to take it easy for awhile. I'll unpack all this for you. You just tell me where you want stuff, and I'll move it for you."

Sam shrugged, "Okay…thanks." She began to tell Freddie exactly what she wanted to do with everything. While he was busy moving things around, she took the opportunity to fill out the forms for the public aid. She also made a few calls around to see what her options were to get assistance with her upcoming medical bills. When she was through with everything, she decided to lie down on the couch and watch as Freddie continued working.

Freddie had quite a bit of the unpacking done when he saw that it was approaching noon. He turned to Sam who was barely laying there awake watching him. "Are you getting hungry?" He asked her.

Sam sat up on the couch and looked at him, "Aw man," she moaned softly, "I haven't had a chance to go grocery shopping yet. I have a little bit of food in a couple of those boxes in the kitchen, but those are mostly snacks."

Freddie walked over to her. "Well, why don't I go grocery shopping for you and pick up the things that you need to get."

Sam shook her head, "Nah Freddie, you don't have to go do that."

"Sam," he protested, "It's not a problem. I'll sit down with you and you tell me what you need me to get. I'll go run over to Wall-Mart or something to get the stuff. Then, while I'm gone, you can take a nap. It looks like you've been wanting to do so anyway for a while."

Sam agreed, and Freddie grabbed a pen and a notepad and sat down next to Sam. She told him everything she needed. As he got up to get ready to leave, she asked him to get her purse for her so that she could give him some money.

"Sam," he said to her, "Please save your money. I'll take care of this for you."

"Freddie…" She said annoyed with him.

"Sam, you said yourself that you'll need money to pay for your trip to the doctor next week," Freddie responded, "I've got it. Now lay down and take a nap, and I'll be back later." He tried to speak as gently as he could. He could sense that Sam was furious with him doing these things for her, but he thought he was only doing what was best right now.

Sam lay back down on the couch as she saw Freddie begin to walk out the door. Suddenly, she remembered something else she needed, "Freddie!" She yelled for him.

Freddie stopped in his tracks when he heard her yell for him and walked back to see her, "Yes Sam, what did you need?"

"I almost completely forgot," She replied, "Could you go by the pharmacy and pick up the medicine Dr. Hippen prescribed for me. I had him call it in before we left the hospital this morning and I need to get it picked up."

"Sure," Freddie responded, "Can you call the pharmacy and let them know that I'll be picking this up for you?"

"Yeah, I can do that," Sam replied, "Thanks, I'll see you later."

Freddie bid Sam farewell and he left. Sam was now able to fall asleep on the couch now that the apartment was empty. She still couldn't sleep that well. She kept having nightmares that she was losing her child, only to wake up and realize that it was a horrible reality. It would cause her to break down and cry for a few moments. She was still angry at herself for pushing herself so hard at work. She was also somewhat angry at Mrs. Moore for scheduling her all those hours during the past weekend. She was even still angry at Freddie for paying off her hospital bill without notifying her first. She wished she could get her emotions under control. She hated feeling like this. She certainly wasn't used to feeling this way. Sam was always in control of everything. She knew this was going to be a tough next few days.

It was nearly 1:30 when Freddie reentered the apartment carrying grocery bags in. He looked at Sam as he walked in, "Did I wake you Sam?" He asked.

"No," Sam answered, "I didn't sleep that well."

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long," he said as her set the grocery bags down on the very small counter in her kitchen area, "Stupid me should have went to the pharmacy first to let them know I had a pick up. I forgot I would have to wait for it."

"It's okay Freddie," Sam replied as she got up from the couch and walked over to join him, "Is this everything?"

"I have to make a few more trips to my car to get everything," he replied as he was preparing to go back outside again. "Your medicine is in that small bag right there," he said pointing to a small bag on the counter. Freddie then disappeared outside.

Sam grabbed her medicine bottle out of the bag and set it aside. She then began to start putting some of the groceries away slowly while Freddie brought the rest of the stuff in. The two of them put away everything that he bought at Wall-Mart; then Freddie took all of the empty shopping bags outside to the outside garbage can. Sam, meanwhile, grabbed a glass and filled it with water. She took her medicine; then went back over to the couch to sit down.

When Freddie returned, he asked Sam, "What can I fix you for lunch?"

"Could you make me a grilled cheese sandwich…" she responded, "and could you put some slices of ham on it?"

"Sure," Freddie answered smiling a little. Sam noticed him smile. "What are you grinning at?" She asked somewhat sarcastically.

"I see that you still have a love for ham," he remarked smirking a bit. He grabbed a pan out of the cupboard; then he pulled the bread, butter, cheese, and the package of ham from the fridge.

Sam grinned softly. She wasn't the endless eater that she once was when she was growing up, but she could still eat a meal when she felt like it. And she always had a love for eating ham. She just didn't buy ham all that much anymore.

Freddie quickly made him and Sam a sandwich, and they sat together on the couch eating. Afterwards, Sam lay back down on the couch and Freddie quickly did up the few dishes.

Freddie was almost through putting the dishes away, when he heard a knock on the door. He looked over to Sam who had returned to a sitting position on the couch. "I'll get that for you Sam," he told her, and Sam nodded at him.

Freddie opened the door to find Ashley standing there on the other side. She had just gotten off work. "Hi Freddie," she said politely, "Is it okay for me to come in?"

Sam heard her friend's voice at the door. "Come on in Ash," she said as she stood back up from the couch.

Ashley walked inside and made her way over to Sam. She gave her friend a hug, "Sam, I'm so sorry about what happened," she said sadly.

Freddie returned to the kitchen to wrap things up in there before he walked by the girls and back into the living room to finish unpacking Sam's stuff.

After Sam broke the hug from Ashley, she had Ashley sit down with her on the couch, and the two began to talk. Ashley talked to Sam about the concert from Saturday night, while Sam told Ashley everything that happened at the hospital.

Freddie was very nearly done putting Sam's belongings away. He began to start hooking up Sam's television and stereo system. As he was turning the equipment on to make sure everything was working properly, Sam turned her attention to him, "Hey Freddie," she said to him, "Would you go ahead and leave the stereo on?"

"Sure," he replied as he got up from what he was doing. He was starting to gather up all the empty boxes. "Did you want to save these boxes for anything?" He asked Sam.

"No, you can go ahead and throw them out," Sam replied. She and Ashley sat back on the couch for a moment in silence. The radio station that was coming across the airwaves was doing some commercials. When regular broadcasting came on, Sam frowned when she heard what station was playing. She was going to have Freddie change the station for her, but Freddie had already made a trip outside with several of the empty boxes. "Hey Ash," she said to her friend sitting with her, "would you mind changing the station for me?"

"Yeah," Ashley replied as she got off the couch and walked over to Sam's stereo, "What station did you want to listen to?"

Sam thought a second, "Turn it to 'KOOS'," she answered her friend. KOOS was the station that played music from about ten to fifteen years ago. It was the music they had all listened to when they were all in junior high or high school.

Freddie was coming back inside the apartment when Ashley turned on the station for Sam. The song that was playing made the three smile for a second. The song was "Hey There Delilah" by The Plain White T's. But they frowned when they realized they caught the song just as it was ending.

"That sucks," Sam groaned, "I used to have that song on my old Pearpod before I lost it several years back."

Freddie went back to work taking the last of the empty boxes outside. Ashley walked back over to the couch and sat back down next to Sam.

"I actually do have that song still," Ashley commented, "but it's back in the apartment. I don't listen to my Pearpod much anymore." She looked at Sam for a moment. "Hey," she said, "Didn't you guys meet the Plain White T's once?"

Sam smiled, "Yes we did as a matter of fact," she stated proudly, "We booked the Plain White T's for iCarly in our first year of the show. They were awesome."

"That's so cool," Ashley replied. The two continued to chat about what other guest stars appeared on iCarly over the years. KOOS was on a long commercial break, so they rambled on with their discussion. Freddie returned back inside after taking all the garbage outside. He was pretty well done with Sam's unpacking at this point. He was now just putting odds and ends things away for her.

KOOS finally began to play another song. When the song began, Sam stopped talking to Ashley and smiled. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked at Freddie who also stopped what he was doing and smiled back at her.

**I wanted to be like you**

**I wanted everything**

**So I tried to be like you**

**And I got swept away**

Ashley noticed this exchange between the two, and asked with a smirk, "Okay guys, what going on?"

**I didn't know that you was so cold and**

**You needed someone to show you the way**

**So I took your hand and we figured out that**

**When the tide comes I'll take you away**

"It's been a long time since I heard this song," Freddie remarked as he continued to grin at Sam. He walked over to the couch.

"I know," she replied softly to Freddie. She quickly turned her attention to Ashley, "This was Freddie and I's song when we were seeing each other in high school."

"Aww…" Ashley sighed sweetly. "She noticed that Freddie had approached the couch, so she slid over so that he could sit down next to Sam. After Freddie sat down, he wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders, and Sam laid her head on his chest. They listened to the song quietly.

**If you want to, I can save you**

**I can take you away from here**

**So lonely inside, so busy out there**

**And all you wanted was somebody who cares, yea yea**

Freddie turned his head to face Ashley for a moment, "When Sam had to be at home with her alcoholic mother, I would try to be there for her so she wouldn't have to directly deal with it. I promised that I would take her away from it all." He turned back to Sam, and whispered, "I guess I really didn't keep my promise very well, did I?"

Sam continued to lay against his chest, "It's okay Freddie," she responded gently, "you're here for me now."

**I'm sinking slowly, so hurry hold me**

**Your hand is all I have, to keep me hangin' on**

**Please can you tell me, so I can finally see**

**Where you go when you're gone**

**If you want to, I can save you**

**I can take you away from here**

**So lonely inside, so busy out there**

**And all you wanted was somebody who cares, yeeea yea**

The three of them sat quietly as the song continued. Freddie at times would kiss the top of Sam's forehead, and gently stroke her hair. Sam would just blink heavily, and at times she would let a few teardrops fall on Freddie's lap. Ashley just sat back and watched them quietly.

**All you wanted was somebody who cares**

**If you need me, you'll know I'll be there, yeeea, yea**

**Ho oh oh whoa, yeah**

**If you want to, I can save you**

**I can take you away from here**

**So lonely inside, so busy out there**

**And all you wanted was somebody who cares, yeeea yea**

**Ho oh oh whoa**

**Ho oh**

**If you want to, I can save you**

**I can take you away from here**

**So lonely inside, so busy out there**

**And all you wanted was somebody who cares, yee eea yea**

**Please can you tell me, so I can finally see**

**Where you go when you're gone**

_All You Wanted_** – Michelle Branch**

When the song ended, Freddie got back up from the couch and finished with the final details of the work he was doing for Sam. Ashley got up from the couch and began to walk to the door.

"Well," Ashley said to Sam, "I hope you know that if you need anything at all, that you'll give me a call."

Sam got up from the couch and walked her friend out, "Thanks Ash," she replied, "I really appreciate you coming by to check on me. Hey, what are you guys going to do about the work schedule for the rest of the week?"

"Each of us is going to work a full day on Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday," Ashley answered, "Jacklyn will be back Saturday, and everything will be back to normal before you know it."

"Wow," Sam stated in amazement, "you guys are great. Well, I'll talk to you later. Thanks again for seeing me." Sam gave her friend a quick hug.

"You're welcome," she answered. "See ya," she said to Sam, "Bye Freddie," she hollered to Freddie.

Freddie wished Ashley farewell, and she left.

Sam sat back down on the couch and continued to watch Freddie finish his work on her apartment. He had actually made the little bitty apartment look somewhat cozy. It was closing in on five o'clock when Freddie finally finished and he plopped down in Sam's recliner. After a few minutes, he turned to Sam, "Are you ready to have dinner?"

Sam shrugged. Even though she was feeling poorly from the last couple of days, it was hard for her to turn down food. "What did you have in mind?" She asked him.

"I thought that maybe we could order a pizza if that's all right," he responded.

She nodded. "I'm cool with that," she said, "but I'm paying for it."

Freddie was about to protest, but thought better of it. "Fine, I guess," he replied. He got on the phone and ordered a pizza.

After they ate dinner, Sam turned to Freddie, "What time are you taking off tonight?"

"Why, were you wanting me to go or something?" Freddie answered somewhat defensively.

Sam was slightly taken aback from the question, "Uh…no," she said with a weird look on her face, "It's just that I thought you might want to head out soon."

Freddie looked at her with a straight face. "Actually…I was sort of thinking…that you probably shouldn't be here alone tonight. It's your first night home from the hospital. And it's not like you've been sleeping well anyway."

"Freddie, I'll be fine," Sam tried to reassure him, "you don't have to stay."

"Just tonight, okay?" He pressed, "I'll sleep here on the couch, and if you need me for anything just holler for me."

"I don't know…" Sam said lowering her head. She knew she would be safe with Freddie in the house, but at the same time, she just didn't feel right having the man she desires spend the night with her in her apartment without them really "being together" first.

"Sam," Freddie said gently, "I'm here tonight as a friend, and not anything else. I mean don't get me wrong, I hope that you and I can start seeing each other again one day soon, but I know you need time to get over what happened to you yesterday. I've waited seven years to see you again, and I think I can go a few more days before we can date again."

Sam nodded softly. She knew he meant well and wouldn't take advantage of her in any way. When Freddie said the word "date" though, it made her a little nervous. She couldn't believe that in the upcoming days she would be dating again.

Freddie saw the look on Sam's face when he made his statement, and he said to her, "I mean…" he stuttered slightly, "did you want to date me again? I mean I guessed I shouldn't have assumed…"

Sam smiled brightly at him, "Now there's the dork that I miss," she stated gleefully.

"What?" Freddie wondered in surprise. He was shaking his head in bewilderment.

"Of course I want to eventually date you again you big goof," she grinned at him, "I hope that maybe later this week we can do something." She paused when she saw the look on his face. She had surprised him with her being her old self for a moment.

Freddie got the weird look off his face and smiled at her, "Great, I'm sure we will," he responded, "but first things first, you need me as a friend right now."

"And you've been a very good friend so far," Sam replied, "And I appreciate all that you have done for me the last couple of days."

"You're very welcome," Freddie responded as he picked up the empty pizza box and was going to take it outside. Sam lay back down on the couch to watch some television. When Freddie returned from taking care of the garbage, he sat down in the recliner and watched TV as well.

When ten o'clock approached, the two decided to retire for the night. Sam got up from the couch and headed for her little bedroom, "You sure you don't mind staying here?" She asked yawning.

"I don't mind at all," Freddie replied as he moved over to the couch, "Remember, if you need me for anything, just holler. I'll try to listen for you. Good night Sam."

"Good night Freddie," she answered before going into her room and shutting the door.

Freddie tried to spend the next few hours trying to get comfortable enough on the couch to fall asleep. He had a lot going through his mind, and it was making it difficult for him to sleep quickly. He mostly just lay there on the couch.

It was after one o'clock when he heard a lot of movement from Sam's bedroom. He walked over to the door and listened. He thought he could hear some sniffling and sobbing coming from the room. He knocked on the door, "Sam?" He called out gently.

After a few seconds, the door opened and Sam stood there in the doorway. She was very sad, and she was teary-eyed. "I'm still having some bad nightmares," she said softly to him.

"Come on," he whispered as he walked with her back to her bed. He lay down on the bed on his back, and Sam laid her head on his belly. She curled up her body from there and tried to calm herself. After several minutes, Freddie could hear Sam snore lightly on his chest. Freddie continued to lay there holding Sam close to him. He could picture them together like this one day. He loved this girl with everything inside him, and he knew that he would always have to tend to her needs first; whatever they were. Sam needs him to be a friend right now, and Freddie will be the best friend he can be.

Freddie was content with this as he finally fell asleep. He was with his best friend tonight.

**Author's Note: I sort of made this chapter long so the next several wouldn't be. I'm trying my best to keep things real in this story. These two our pretty much soulmates, but I want them to sort of begin again, so everything will be fresh for them. Seven years is a long time, and people really could change in that time. I hope you'll enjoy where I have this story going. I always appreciate all who read and review.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Freddie awoke the next morning to the sound of raindrops hitting the small windows in Sam's apartment. He sat up on the bed and stretched for a moment. His body ached from not being able to move it much the night before. Sam had pretty much slept on his chest the whole night. He wasn't real comfortable sleeping on his back, but he made due with the situation he was in.

He got out of the bed, and walked into the main room. Sam was sitting at her small kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal. When she saw Freddie enter the room, she said, "Good morning, sunshine,"

"Mornin'," Freddie answered drowsily as he went to grab himself a bowl so that he could eat some cereal as well, "Did you sleep alright the remainder of the night?" He asked as he grabbed the box of cereal.

"I guess so," Sam replied shrugging, "I didn't have another nightmare after you came in the room." She continued to eat her cereal, but she ate rather slowly this morning. She, herself, had only been up about thirty minutes. She was trying to wake up from a long night as well.

"As soon as I eat, I'm probably going to head on home," Freddie stated as he took a seat next to Sam at the table, "unless you need me to do anything for you."

"Nope," Sam said plainly. In reality, she liked having him here, but she also wanted to have some time alone right now.

Freddie quickly ate his cereal; then after he was finished, he cleaned his bowl and put it away. Afterward he grabbed his keys and began to head to the front door, "Well Sam," he said, "if you need anything at all, just give me a call. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine," she replied as she walked to the door to see him out. She stopped in front of him, and looked up at him. "I appreciate everything you've done for me Freddie," she said smiling softly, "I'll see you later."

Freddie opened the door and looked out at the rain that was beating down on the grass. He turned back to her, "Okay, I'll call you later," he responded. Freddie ran across the walkway to his car and got inside.

Sam shut the door and went back inside. She went to take a shower and got dressed. She later walked outside and down the walkway to her friend Dana's house. She knocked on her door. Dana was supposed to be off work today.

The door opened, and Dana said to her friend, "Hi Sam, come on in out of the rain."

Sam walked inside Dana's place and took off her wet shoes. Dana gave Sam a hug and told her how sorry she was for what happened. Sam and Dana took a seat on Dana's couch, and the two began to talk about each other's events over the last couple of days.

When Sam told Dana about Freddie spending the night with her, Dana replied, "Wow that must have been weird for you."

"It was," Sam stated, "I appreciated him doing that, but I don't want to depend on him to do that sort of thing again. I was kind of hoping that maybe I could get a hold of you in I needed some help or assistance."

"Absolutely," Dana grinned, "I'd be happy to help you anytime. Just let me know when."

Sam nodded. "I do appreciate that," she said, "but I really feel as though I keep asking more and more from you guys, and I don't do much in return…"

"Don't be silly," Dana interrupted, "we know you've been going through a rough time this month. Actually, I feel sort of guilty about you losing your baby. If I hadn't gone to the concert the other night, and would have been there with you closing, you probably…"

Now Sam interrupted, "Oh no," she said firmly, "Don't you guys dare feel responsible for what happened the other day. That was nobody's fault. It was an unfortunate thing that happened to me."

Dana still hung her head down. "If you say so Sam," she said, "Anyway, I'll gladly come by when I 'm not working to help you this week. None of my guy friends are going to be around this week anyway. They decided to take a road trip to Portland this week. They left yesterday, and won't be back until Sunday."

"Hey," Sam said, "when you do see them, will you tell them that I said thank you for helping with my move this past weekend?"

"I sure will," Dana responded, "I'll probably be calling them sometime this week. I'll tell them then."

The two continued to sit and chat. They ate lunch together; then spent the whole afternoon watching television. When dinnertime approached, Sam decided to go back to her place. As she was getting up to leave, she said to her friend, "You sure you don't mind helping me tonight?"

"Not at all," Dana replied, "I work a mid-shift tomorrow. Ashley is the one working the whole day."

Sam nodded, "Okay, I'll talk to you later." Sam walked out of Dana's place and walked about seventy-five feet to her place. She walked in and started getting ready for dinner.

XxXxXxXxXx

It was about nine o'clock in the morning when Freddie walked into his apartment. He was still a little tired from the night before, and he contemplated taking a small nap this morning before he did anything else. But he figured he would just go to bed early in the evening, so he went and took a shower; then put on some clothes and walked into the living room. He grabbed his cell phone that he had forgotten the previous day, and decided to check his messages.

He received a message from his buddy George. He got out of the hospital Monday, and was recovering just fine. He was back to his old mischief self. Freddie was glad to hear this message. Freddie decided that he should check his emails next.

He received one from Spencer. Spencer was informing Freddie that the chances of Carly and her husband Jerry returning home in July were looking really good. He said that it might not be until the end of the month, but he was expecting his little sister home. Freddie took the time to email Spencer back. He told her about finding Sam, and about what happened to her as well. After he was through going through his email, Freddie decided to go out for a while.

It was still raining steadily as he drove downtown. There was a certain place he wanted to stop at, and a buddy of his he was wanting to see that he hadn't seen in quite a while. Freddie pulled into the business district, and parked alongside the curb in front of a store that was called "Tips in Tech". Freddie got out of the car, and walked into the shop.

The business was rather quiet for a late Tuesday morning. But people were in there looking at all the neat gadgets and electronic devices the place sold. Freddie slowly made his way through the shop. He was trying to find an old friend of his that he hadn't seen since high school. When Freddie would come by here when he was younger, he would hang out with his buddy here. His friend's father owned the establishment, and he was very impressed on how smart Freddie was with tech equipment.

As Freddie approached the back of the shop, he heard someone sneeze about fifteen feet to the side of him. Freddie smiled. He followed the noise he had heard, and in moments he walked up to his friend. "Hey Jeremy," Freddie called to his friend.

"Freddie Benson," Jeremy smiled and walked over to greet his friend, "how are you…Achoo…my friend?" He gave Freddie a quick embrace.

"Great, thank you," he replied, "I'm glad to see that you're still working here with your dad."

"Actually, this is…Achoo…my place now," Jeremy replied nasally, "Dad retired a couple of years ago, and I inherited the shop from him." Jeremy reached into his shirt pocket and grabbed a tissue.

"Seriously man?" Freddie asked, "That's awesome, congratulations."

"Thanks," Jeremy replied wiping his nose with the tissue, "My allergies are acting up with the rain today. I don't have the problem with being sick like I once did, but unfortunately, I still have allergies." Jeremy excused himself for a moment to throw away the tissue. When he returned, he asked Freddie, "So what are you doing back in Seattle? I thought you lived down in California now."

"I did live in California," Freddie responded, "but I got hired on at Ridgeway to teach this year. So I moved home."

"You're going to teach back at our old grade school?" Jeremy asked surprised.

"Yep," Freddie answered, "But I need to ask a favor of you. When I was in high school your dad said that I could always have a job in the shop if I wanted it. I don't suppose you'd honor that wish for me, would you?"

"Achoo…You want to work for me during the summer?" Jeremy asked hopingly.

"Yeah," Freddie answered rather softly, "I could really use the extra money."

"Well great," Jeremy answered, "I could use somebody with your expertise to work in the back room for me. I mean I would only need you here a few days a week, but…"

"No, that's perfect," Freddie grinned, "I'd gladly do a schedule like that."

"It's settled then," Jeremy smiled, "I'll have you work Monday, Wednesday, and Friday for about six or seven hours out of the day. Can you be here at seven o'clock tomorrow morning?"

"Yes I can," Freddie stated enthusiastically.

"Okay," Jeremy grinned. He let his sales clerk know that he was going to the back; then he led Freddie back to the back of the building and the two sat for a moment and talked. They both filled one another in on what had happened to them since they left high school.

When Freddie told Jeremy that he was seeing Sam again, Jeremy said, "I'm glad you guys are giving your relationship another try. Did you ever find out why she broke things off with you in the first place?"

Before Freddie had left for California to go to school, he had told Jeremy about his crumbling relationship with Sam. "Actually," Freddie replied with a sheepish grin, "I haven't actually had a chance to talk to her much about the old days. I guess in a way, I wouldn't mind starting things fresh between us."

"Well," Jeremy nodded, "I can understand that. I was just disappointed that you two had broken it off. I thought you two were going to be together forever."

"I'm going to try to make sure that we will be together now," Freddie commented, "We still have the great chemistry we once did, but I know that I'll have to have patience with her…especially now."

Freddie told Jeremy about what happened to Sam in the last couple of days. The two began to walk back towards the front. "That's terrible what happened to her. I hope she'll find some happiness again soon," Jeremy said as he prepared to return to work in his store.

"So do I," Freddie remarked softly. "Well friend, I'm going to head out. So I'll see you in the morning then?"

"Yep…Achoo…just meet me here at the front doors around seven," Jeremy said as he began go over some paperwork while touring his store.

"Will do," Freddie replied grinning, "Thanks again Jeremy." Freddie walked away from his friend, and walked out of the front doors of Tips in Tech.

The rain was starting to lighten up a bit as Freddie ran to his car. When he got in his car, he looked at his watch. It read 12:35. Freddie was ready for lunch. He stopped at a Subs-a-way for a foot long sandwich; then he proceeded to drive back to the Bellpeck.

When Freddie returned home, he spent the first couple hours of the afternoon doing laundry down in the laundry room the Bellpeck offered its tenants. Afterward, he sat down on the couch and turned on the baseball game that was coming on. The Seattle Mariners were in Boston for a three game series against the Red Sox. Freddie sat in his chair and watched the game from beginning to end.

It was very late in the afternoon when the game ended. Freddie had fixed himself something quick for dinner when the game was moving into the late innings. The game had been exciting to watch until Seattle blew an 8-7 lead in the ninth inning. Freddie just shook his head. _This is why the Mariners are in last place in the division,_ he thought.

When Freddie shut the game off, he saw that it was after seven o'clock. He decided to give Sam a call to see if she needed anything before it got too late. Freddie was still tired from the little sleep he had gotten from Sam's place the night before.

Freddie dialed her number from his cell, and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" Sam said from the other line.

"Hey, it's Freddie," he responded, "How was your day today?"

"Oh…it was okay," she replied, "I went over to Dana's place and spent most of my day with her today. She's going to check in on me to see if I should need anything."

"Oh good," Freddie stated, "I'm glad you were able to get one of your friends to help you out if you needed anything…I hope you still know that if you need anything from me…"

"I'll be fine Freddie," Sam said gently, "So, what did you do today?"

"Not too much," he answered, "I checked my emails and did some laundry. Watched the ballgame just now…Mariners suck!"

Sam chuckled softly, "Didn't realize you were such a fan."

"I became a fan when they had a good team about five years back," Freddie smiled, "Even though I lived in California at the time, I still rooted for the team to win the pennant that year."

Sam smiled. She knew this was one of the reasons why she loved him to begin with. He was such a dork when it came to things like this. But she loved his passion, even for things that she could really care less about. "Anyway," she mused, trying to move this conversation forward, "was that all you did today?"

"No actually," Freddie answered, "I went over to Tips in Tech late this morning and visited by friend Jeremy. You remember Jeremy, don't you?"

"Germy?" Sam asked sarcastically, "Of course I remember Germy. What are you trying to do, meet up with your old nerd friends and have a reunion?"

"No," Freddie responded somewhat disgustedly, "I actually asked him if I could work part time this summer for some extra spending cash. He owns the store now."

"You got a part-time job?" Sam asked with a little concern in her voice, "Freddie, I thought you told me that you could afford to pay that hospital bill. You didn't lie to me or anything did you?"

"Sam, I'm fine," Freddie stated back to her, "I just want to keep busy during the week, and I'm only working three days a week. I just want to earn some extra spending money." He smiled as he switched gears with her. "Now that I appear to be dating a certain someone again, I want to be able to afford her," he smirked.

"Are you saying that I'm expensive or something Fredward?" Sam asked playfully. The sad emotions that had been going through her head about the miscarriage were gone now, at least for the moment. Freddie always seemed to be able to do something to brightened Sam's mood.

"Not at all," he replied softly, "I just want to be able to treat you good is all." He was glad to hear some jolliness in her voice. He hadn't heard her this way in a long time.

"You do treat me good Freddie," she said just as softly. She paused for a moment to reflect on how good he had been to her in the few days that he had returned to her life. Finally she said, "So, did you want to do something tomorrow night?"

"Aw Sam, I was supposed to ask you that," Freddie said disappointedly, "but sure, if you want to."

"Did you have anything in mind?" Sam asked him. She shifted in her seat on the couch as she asked this.

Freddie answered without hesitation, "I thought maybe we could just keep it simple tomorrow, and go have a nice meal at a nice restaurant. And then maybe we could go out to see a movie on Friday. Is this okay with you?"

"Sure," Sam replied, "that sounds okay this week. We can start things kind of slow, that's fine."

"You sure you okay with that Sam? I mean, I just want things to begin slowly again so that we can begin to learn about each other again. Seven years is a long time, and I just want to make sure that I'm right for you." Freddie's heart pounded as he said this. He loved Sam with everything that was in him, and he wanted to make sure that he didn't screw up his second chance with her.

Sam closed her eyes. She wanted more than anything for Freddie to be the right one. She knew in her heart that he was, and she appreciated what Freddie was doing here. He wasn't taking her for granted. He wanted to earn her love. She also wanted to earn his love in return. "It's fine Freddie," she replied, "I'm looking forward to tomorrow night."

"Great," Freddie smiled, "I'll be by your place tomorrow at 6:00 to pick you up."

"Okay," Sam responded. She looked at the clock and yawned. "I think I'm going to go lie down for now. See you tomorrow."

Freddie also yawned. He, too, wanted to go to bed early tonight. He had a new job to start tomorrow. "Remember, if you need anything, just…"

"Good night Freddie," Sam interrupted firmly, but kindly, "Thanks." She hung up the phone and lay down on her couch. She turned the television volume back up (she had turned it down while she was on the phone), and Sam went back to watching her show.

Freddie gently hung up the phone, and stretched out his body in his recliner. He got up from his seat, and got ready for bed. As tired as he was physically, Freddie still couldn't fall asleep right away when he lie down for the night. He had a new job to start tomorrow, and a new chapter to begin in his relationship with Sam. These thoughts were flooding his mind and they were keeping him awake. When he began to picture his future with Sam though, the happiness that he imagined gave him enough peace in his heart to relax him and put him asleep. He slept very soundly that night.

**Author's Note: That was a chapter that I used to begin to get the ball rolling on this story. Definitely not one of my better chapters, but I wanted Freddie to get a job so that he could stay busy during the summer. The story is going to begin to speed up from this point on. I thank those who have read this and have continued to leave comments. I'm sorry I don't update more often, but I have a lot going on here at home with my family. But thanks again to all who read and review. **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Hey Freddie, come on in," Sam said to Freddie as he walked inside her apartment, "I'll be ready to go here in about ten minutes." Sam walked towards the bathroom and shut the door. Freddie took a seat on the couch and opened up the newspaper he had brought with him. He turned the pages of the paper to the section where the movies were, and began to see what was playing tonight.

As Freddie was scanning the movies listings, he reminisced on the date that he and Sam had had the other night. It turned out to be a nice first date. Freddie had taken Sam to a restaurant in Bellevue called the Shateau'. The two dined on lobster and other marine products for dinner. Freddie wore his best polo shirt, and khakis. Sam wore slacks and her best summer shirt. They had spent a few hours talking about some of the old times and discussing Freddie's new job.

Freddie was basically doing a big brunt of the paperwork for Jeremy at his new job. Both on Wednesday and today, Freddie had worked from seven in the morning until about four in the afternoon taking care of orders, deliveries and shipping. Freddie had taken many classes while he was at USC that dealt with what he was doing. In the two days that he worked, he helped Jeremy get up to date on his paperwork which had been behind for a while.

Sam was using a curling iron on her hair while she stood looking at herself in the mirror in the bathroom. She, too, was thinking about her night with Freddie the other night. She remembered that he had tried to be a perfect gentleman until she told him to knock it off. She could open her own doors, she had thought. There was one incident that had happened that night that Sam used to exam whether or not she and Freddie were going to work or not. After they had had their meal, their waiter had dropped off a wine menu at the table. When the waiter asked if either of them cared to order from the menu, Freddie politely had stated that neither he nor she was a drinker, and would only order dessert. Even though she never let Freddie know about it, she had been proud of him for not drinking. Sam wasn't sure if she could be with him if he was even the lightest of drinkers. She had debated whether or not to tell him about their prom night years ago, but she thought she'd wait another time.

After dinner, the two traveled down Main Street until they reached Meydenbauer Bay. Freddie parked the car, and the two walked along the coastline that bordered Lake Washington. They walked for about an hour, talking about current things that were happening in the world. On the way back to the car, Freddie made his only bold move of the night, and that was to hold hands with Sam as they walked.

It was nearly ten o'clock when they had returned to Sam's place that evening. Freddie walked Sam to the door, but felt a little awkward about kissing her on the first date. Sam just laughed at him for holding off, but in her heart she thought it was sort of sweet. As Freddie had stood there fumbling for words to say as he was about to leave, she reached over to kiss his cheek. She didn't say another word, and she went inside leaving Freddie standing there at the door speechless.

The two didn't see each other at all on Thursday. Sam had received a call from Ashley early that morning. Ashley and Brian were having a small get together for the day in which they would drive out to Lincoln Park and spend the day at the beach. They would later come back to Ashley and Brian's place and grill burgers and hot dogs during the evening. Sam was physically starting to get back to normal after her miscarriage. She liked the fact that she could go out and get her mind off of her ordeal, and hang out with friends. She agreed to join her friends.

Freddie had made commitments on this particular Thursday, and politely refused the invitation to join Sam and her friends. Freddie had needed to get some work done on his vehicle; plus he had needed to do some shopping for him. So he decided to do these things, rather than spend time with Sam. He was slightly disappointed for not being there for her, but this day was really the best opportunity that he had to get his projects done before the weekend. So he spent the day having the car tuned up, and hitting the stores to get the clothes and accessories that he needed to get.

Sam had a good time with Ashley and Brian, but she felt that she would have had a better time had Freddie joined her. Sam had dressed for the day in a T-shirt and long shorts. She refused to wear any kind of swimsuit right now until she felt more comfortable with it. Her body was healing, but Sam still was uncomfortable with the way she looked.

She spent the early part of the day on Friday just sitting in the apartment and hanging out. The day started rather stormy, but by afternoon it had cleared up, and it looked to be a beautiful evening. Sam was getting anxious to get back to work. She was really starting to get bored spending time in the apartment. She had been glad to get out when she could.

Her hair was now ready. Sam quickly sprayed some perfume on herself, and she walked out of the bathroom where Freddie was still sitting on the couch gawking at the newspaper. "What are you doing?" Sam asked him.

Freddie looked up from the paper, "I'm trying to figure out what's playing," he replied. He motioned for Sam to sit with him, and the two browsed the movie section of the paper.

After about a minute, Sam turned to Freddie, "Did you want to see a comedy, or can we see something more…"

"Chick flickish?" Freddie grinned, "Whatever you want to see."

Sam nodded. "I would like to see 'Mending of a Broken Heart' then," she stated as she got back up from the couch.

Freddie sighed softly. _Of course she'd want to see the drama,_ he thought, _but it is spending time with her, even though I know this movie will be airing on Lifetime in less than a year._ "Are you ready to go Sam?" He asked her as he folded up the newspaper and he got up from the couch.

Sam grabbed her purse. "Yeah," she answered, "let's go."

The two got into Freddie's vehicle, and they pulled away from Sam's apartment. Freddie drove the two back to his part of the city. The movie Sam wanted to see was playing at the Playplex Theater. They made it to the theater with about fifteen minutes to spare before the movie started. After buying their tickets, they stopped at the concession stand and bought a big bowl of popcorn and some sodas before finding their seats. The theater was packed for a Friday night, so the two had to grab seats in the third row from the front.

After nearly thirty minutes of advertisements and movie previews, the movie finally began. The movie starred Dakota Fanning who played the character Jill Stanford. Jill is a married career woman who has the perfect life until her husband cheats on her with her secretary. Dylan Sprouse played the unfaithful husband Jonathon, while Madison Pettis played the role of Jill's secretary, Stephanie. Jill has her world turned upside for much of the movie as she winds up leaving her job and moving hundreds of miles away to the opposite end of the country. As she is getting her life back on track, she meets Shawn, a young widower with whom she befriends. Shawn is played by Shia Labeouf. The two slowly build a relationship while getting their lives back on track. In the end, the two find the happiness they deserve and wind up spending the rest of their lives together.

Despite the fact that Freddie hadn't really wanted to see this movie, it did actually captured his attention throughout most of the film. He was paying attention to Sam a lot of the time though. He enjoyed seeing how beautiful she was in the dim lighting. She would catch him gazing at her at times during the film. She would smack him on the leg and whisper for him to watch the movie. But she liked the attention Freddie was giving her.

When the end of the movie was drawing near, Freddie wrapped his arm around Sam and she laid her head on his shoulder for the remainder of the movie. They stayed that way even during the closing credits as they let the rest of the theater clear out before they finally walked back outside.

The sun was just getting ready to set on this Friday evening, as it was already after 8:30. Sam and Freddie were both in the mood for something to snack on before the end of the evening. As Freddie pulled away from the theater, he traveled down the street that took them by Bushwell Plaza. Freddie smiled faintly as he drove by his childhood home. Sam was smiling too, but for a different reason.

"Hey," she said to Freddie grinning, "Can we stop at Groovie Smoothies?"

Freddie enjoyed seeing Sam flash that grin at him. He smiled back, "Of course we can." He found a spot about a half block past and pulled alongside the curb to park.

The two walked into the establishment. They smiled as they looked around. "Wow," Sam marveled, "this place has definitely changed."

"Yeah," Freddie agreed still checking things out, "they must have remodeled big time over the years." The two walked up to the front counter. The cashier looked up at the couple, "Hi, what can I get for you tonight?" She asked.

Freddie looked over at Sam, "Blueberry, right?" He grinned at her. She smiled back and nodded. "I'd like one large blueberry and one large cherry smoothie please," Freddie told the cashier.

"Coming right up," the cashier responded as she went to get the smoothies for them. After about a minute, she returned with two large cups. "That'll be $9.92," she said to him.

Sam's eyes grew wide when she gazed at the menu to see how much these were individually. _$4.49 for a large smoothie now!_ She thought to herself, _Geez!_

Freddie gave the cashier the money, and the two left the front counter. "Where would you like to sit?" He asked Sam, who still looked like she was lost in thought.

Sam looked around at the busy place. She still recognized some things about the place, but for the most part the store was really different from what she remembered when she was a teenager. She started walking toward the back with Freddie following her. "Let's sit back here in our favorite booth," she grinned as she saw it was vacant. The two took a seat at the booth.

The two began to slurp on their drinks. It took them longer nowadays to drink these smoothies. They never cared so much if they had brain freeze in high school, but now that they were adults, they chose to drink a little more carefully. Freddie was looking around the place, trying to take in the memories he had had with Sam and Carly when they were younger. iCarly had been such an important thing to him while he was in junior high and high school. He enjoyed meeting up with the girls here and being a part of something that was so big.

Freddie remembered something as he was sitting there. He slid over in the booth and began to search for something on the bench. Sam noticed this and smiled, "Are you looking for what I think you are?" She asked as she got up from across the table and sat on the bench with him.

"Yeah," Freddie replied, "I'm hoping that when they remodeled the place that they didn't…ah ha!"

"Did you find it?" Sam asked excitedly as she slid next to him.

"Sure did," Freddie said proudly, and slid over so that Sam could see it. On the back inside corner of the bench was a heart that was chiseled into the oak wood. Inside the heart, were the letters SP & FB. "Do you remember when we did this?" Freddie asked Sam with a smile.

Sam blushed. It was during spring break of their senior year of high school. The two had come into Groovie Smoothies late one afternoon after going to the beach with Taureen and Gibby. The four were being very mischievous with each other and dared one another to leave their mark in the establishment. Taureen left a note in the woman's bathroom walls about her and Gibby using a marker, while Sam had Freddie carve in the booth the heart with their initials in it. It was a fun day. "I can't believe that this survived the remodel," she grinned.

"I can't believe you made me do it in the first place," Freddie laughed, "If my mom would have found out I did something like that…"

"I remember how much of a chicken you were to do it," Sam smirked at him, "I literally had to start it for you."

The two began to laugh. It felt nice for both of them to do so. After their laughter died down, Sam began to run her finger across the heart. Freddie joined her by tracing his finger along the letters. The two looked at each other deeply. Then, they softly leaned into each other and kissed softly on the lips. After a few seconds they released and smiled to one another.

"I hope this will be forever this time," Sam said softly as she took his hand and squeezed it.

Freddie smirked at her, "It will be," he said as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small pocket knife. He opened it and after looking around to see if anyone was watching, he bent over and began to carve on the booth.

"Freddie!" Sam gasped as she smiled and helped look to see if anyone was approaching. She couldn't believe what he was doing. She sat nervously for about a minute while Freddie was bent over. Finally, he sat back up and whispered to her that he was finished. She grinned as she looked to see that Freddie had carved the word FOREVER underneath the heart. She blushed as she said to him, "I can't believe you did that you big dork."

Freddie just smiled, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Sam replied as the two of them got up from the booth. They threw away their garbage and walked out of the store. They got into Freddie's car and he drove them back to Sam's place.

The car ride was rather quiet. Each was lost in their thoughts for one another. Freddie, of course, was busy concentrating on the road while driving. But he was still thinking about the beautiful woman that was sitting next to him in the car. He was happy again; he knew that if he and Sam just took their time and everything that they would indeed be together forever. He wouldn't jeopardize anything to lose her again. Sam reflected back on her own life, and knew that she had never been happier in her life than she was when she and Freddie were together. It was a no brainer. She saw Freddie as the man that was made for her, and she wasn't going to take him for granted. She did so right after high school, and it cost her dearly. She wasn't about to let him get away this time.

Freddie walked Sam to her door when they reached her place. Freddie yawned as he said to her, "So, do you want me to come by tomorrow?"

"Nah," Sam said plainly. It was really convincing to Freddie who looked a little upset when she said this. Finally she smiled, "How about coming by at about ten in the morning."

Freddie sighed in relief. He grinned, "All right, nine o'clock it is." Sam rolled her eyes at him and turned toward the door.

"Good night Freddie," Sam said as she went inside and shut the door. She leaned against the door, her heart was pounding. She sort of left him hanging outside.

Freddie's heart was pounding as well. He wasn't sure if Sam was playing a game with him by just hurrying into her place. He stood there watching her door for a moment. It remained closed. He walked up to it and knocked softly. When he didn't receive a response, he decided to walk to his car. But before he walked away from the door, he hollered through the door, "I love you Sam!"

Sam was still standing on the other side of the door leaning against it. Her hand was actually on the doorknob. Her heart was still pounding. She heard Freddie tap at the door, but she didn't open it. She wanted so badly to tell Freddie how much she loved him, but she was afraid to for some reason. She was sure that he loved her, but for whatever reason, she wanted him to say it first. Then, she heard him say it through the doorway. Tears of joy fell from her face. Everything was going to be okay now. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Freddie wasn't standing there. She looked to see that he had gotten into his car. He was in the process of starting the car. Sam quickly ran over to the vehicle.

After he had hollered through the door, Freddie went to his car and got inside. He started the car and was about to pull away when he heard a tapping on his window. He looked to see Sam standing there. He brought his driver's seat window down.

When Freddie had brought the window down, Sam knelt down so that she was at eye level with Freddie. "I love you too Freddie," she replied softly. Freddie put the car back into park, and got back out of the car. The two embraced one another there alongside of the road, and they also kissed passionately on the lips. This kiss was longer and deeper than any kiss they had had in the past. After about a minute, they released one another and Freddie stepped back into the car.

He looked at her, and grinned, "I guess I'll see you at ten then."

"You're late in you're not here by nine Fredward," Sam smirked at him, "you don't want to make me wait."

Freddie nodded. He began to pull away. "You better be awake by 8:30!" He yelled to her as he drove out of sight.

Sam smiled as she walked back to her front door. "Somebody is going to get a very early wake-up call in the morning," she said softly to herself as she walked in to her place.

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked that chapter. I debated whether or not to have Sam and Freddie admit to each other that they loved one another. This isn't a brand new couple though. These two are about to realize that they are soul mates, and that they are meant for one another. I apologize for any grammar mistakes here, I wrote a lot of this chapter in the past day. The next chapter will take them through the weekend and Sam's first day back to work. Appreciate all who read and review. **


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to iCarly. If I were to get bailout money from the government though, maybe…

Chapter 19

Freddie awoke Sunday morning to the sound of his phone ringing. _Oh no,_ he thought, _you're not going to do this to me again Sam._

The previous morning, the phone ringing woke him up as well. Sam had called him at 5:30 in the morning to wake him up. The two had joked about what time to meet on the previous Friday night, so Sam made sure that she would get the last laugh. She called him at that early hour, and when he picked up, she yelled his name to wake up. Freddie was pretty much out of it when he had picked the phone. When Sam yelled at him to wake up it startled him so much that he fell out of his bed and landed on the floor. When he got back up off the floor, he picked up the phone to see who had called. When he saw it was Sam, he tried to her call her back, but the voice mail came on. He was disgruntled to see how early it was in the morning, and he was even angrier that he couldn't go back to sleep. He thought about driving over to her place and beating on the door to get her awake again, but when he saw that the weather wasn't very nice outside, he chose to stay at his place until later in the morning.

The rain that had disappeared on Friday night was back with a full force on Saturday. Freddie even contemplated not driving over to Sam's because it was coming down with such an intensity. He chose to go over anyway. He left at eight that morning, but the very slow driving conditions that he experienced caused him not to make it over to Sam's until nearly nine.

Freddie parked alongside the curb to Sam's place, and ran as fast as he could to her front door. There was no canopy or anything above her doorway, so Freddie pounded on her door the second he reached it. He yelled for her as well. Sam opened the door with a smirk on her face. She was still laughing inside about waking him up so super early that morning. Sam had put her phone on vibrate when she got off the phone with him which was why she never heard Freddie try to call her back. She went back to sleep after she woke Freddie up. She got up a little before 8:30. Sam had thought that was funny, but when she saw that Freddie was getting soaked outside, she had him hurry to get inside. She hurried and got some towels for him so that he could dry off.

As Freddie was drying off; Sam reopened the door and stared at the rain that was coming down outside. She was bummed that the two of them wouldn't really be able to do anything outdoors on this day. She turned on the TV and turned the station to find Weather Channel. The Seattle area was under a Flash Flood Watch for the weekend. They forecasted rain all day long. Getting depressed about the weather, Sam decided to shut the television off.

The two of them did some indoor stuff together. Sam had a little housework to do, so Freddie helped her with it. They decided to listen to the stereo all day, so the two just sang and danced to whatever songs they felt like singing and dancing to. The two made lunch together. They made themselves some sandwiches, and Sam cooked some soup for the two. It wasn't very warm outside, and soup was just the right thing for this particular day. They spent the afternoon playing cards, talking, and relaxing with one another.

At around three that afternoon, Brittany came by to see her friend. She was followed a short time later by Ashley and Brian. The five of them spent the remainder of the afternoon conversing until everybody was hungry for dinner.

For a change of pace, the men decided to cook dinner for the ladies that evening. Brian cooked a big pot of spaghetti for everyone, and Freddie assisted him in whatever he needed. The girls all sat in the living room and talked while the food was cooking. After they had finished eating, the girls did up all the dishes while the guys turned on the ballgame.

After the dishes had been done up, Brittany took off for home. She wanted to spend the rest of her evening with her boyfriend who was gone for most of the day on business. The guys continued to sit and watch the game while Sam and Ashley continued to talk about what had happened to them in the past couple of days.

When the ballgame ended, Ashley and Brian left for the evening. Afterward, Freddie got ready to leave as well. He agreed to meet her at her place the next morning about the same time he had arrived that morning. The weather was supposed to be a lot nicer on Sunday; so they hoped they could do something outdoors. Sam only had one day left before she was to return to work on Monday.

Freddie was staring at the clock while his cell phone rang. The clock read 8:30. Now knowing that Sam wasn't messing with him like she had done the previous morning, he picked up his phone. "Hello?" He said.

"Geez, I didn't think you were going to pick up," Sam said firmly, "Are you out of bed now?"

Freddie got out of bed. "Yeah I'm out of bed," he replied rather grumpy, "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to church with me this morning." Sam asked him.

Freddie did a double take. He blinked and shook his head. "This is Sam Puckett I'm talking to, right?" He asked half-jokingly.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Listen Freddie," she responded, "If you're not going to take this seriously, then I don't want you to come with…"

"Okay, okay," Freddie stammered, "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just surprised that you…"

"…of all people would want to go to church," Sam finished annoyed.

"Sam, calm down," Freddie said gently. He was baffled. Sam wanting to go to church just sort of came out of the blue. He had never known her to go to church. He had even been ridiculed by her when they were younger about him going. "Let me go put my suit on and I'll be at your place in an hour," he told her softly.

"You don't have to do that," Sam said, "it's…"

"No Sam, I want to come with you," Freddie interrupted.

"No, listen you big dork," she stated getting irritated again, "I'm saying that you don't have to put on your suit. It's not that kind of church. This place is one of those churches in which you come as you are and stuff. You don't have to wear your best suit or dress. You can wear jeans and a T-shirt if you want to."

"Okay," Freddie said quietly. He had been irritating Sam enough during this phone conversation, so he decided to just follow her requests. "I'll be over soon."

"It starts at 10:30," Sam told him, "so just try to get here before ten if you can, okay?"

"Sure, I'll see you later," Freddie responded; then he ended his call. He took a quick shower; then got himself dressed. He wore a pair of khakis, and his best short sleeve button-down shirt. He got into his night stand, and pulled out his old Bible. Afterward, he left the building and drove over to Sam's place.

He reached Sam's apartment at 9:30, and knocked on the door. Sam hollered for him to come in, and he did so. Sam was still in the bathroom getting ready, so Freddie took a seat and waited patiently. After about ten minutes, Sam emerged from the bathroom. She, too, was dressed nicely wearing one of her best polo shirts, and a nice pair of Capri pants. She had her hair up, and she wore only the lightest of makeup.

"Wow," Freddie complimented her, "you look nice today." He stood up from his seat.

"Oh, thanks," Sam replied anxiously as she went to get her purse.

"You look a little nervous," Freddie commented as he watched her move around the apartment, "Are you okay?"

Sam nodded. "I am a little nervous about this morning," she admitted, "My friend Dana invited me to go with her a few weeks ago, and I said I'd get back with her. Well, when she stopped by last night after her shift; she brought it up again, and I told her that I'd come with her." She grabbed her purse and walked over to Freddie. "I probably shouldn't have put you on the spot this morning," she continued, "You really didn't have to go with me if you didn't want to."

"No Sam, that's cool," Freddie responded, "I was just surprised you asked me is all. I haven't been to church since I was a teenager."

"I really appreciate you going with me," Sam said taking his hand and giving it a squeeze, "Well, are you ready?"

"I'm ready when you are," Freddie replied.

"I told Dana we'd pick her up," Sam said as she began to walk to the front door, "I'm sure she's ready to go."

Freddie followed Sam out of the apartment and down the walkway to Dana's place. Dana was ready, and the three of them took off in Freddie's car to the church.

The church was about a mile down the road. The three of them arrived with plenty of time before the service started. Dana took the time to show Sam and Freddie around the place and to introduce them to some of the church members. The three of them took a seat in the middle of the church just minutes before the service began.

Freddie and Sam looked around. The sanctuary looked very much like a traditional church would. The three of them were sitting in pews, and the décor of the church was very much traditional, just as Freddie had remembered his old church being. The differences were up at the altar as there was no organ in the front, but rather a live worship band complete with a keyboardist, and a few electric guitar players. Sam and Freddie also noticed that they were definitely not underdressed. Vast majorities of the people were wearing casual attire, and many were wearing T-shirts and jeans. Only a few people were wearing suits or dresses.

Promptly at 10:30, the service began. It started with about four songs that were sung by all in the room. There was a choir at the altar, and four individuals at the front of the choir with microphones that were getting every member of the congregation to sing and clap. Freddie and Sam were a little uneasy with their surroundings at first. But as the second song rolled around, the two were clapping with Dana to the music.

After the songs were completed and everyone was seated, one of the senior pastors made the announcements of what was going on. He also had asked for visitors to raise their hands so they could be acknowledged. Sam and Freddie were unsure about doing this, but at Dana's urging, they reluctantly held their hands up as ushers came to them and gave them visitor cards to fill out.

After the offering was taken, the main pastor came up and began his sermon. Unlike the old pastors from Freddie's other church that would put people to sleep with their preaching, this pastor was a young man who was fresh and exciting, and he kept the congregation on their toes with his speaking. Even Sam was able to pay attention to most of the sermon, she had had a feeling that she might space out through it, but she was able to understand most everything that was preached.

At the end of the service, the preacher had an altar call to anyone who needed prayer. A few people got up from their seats and walked up to the front. Sam sort of wanted to go up as well, but she was a little nervous to go up the first time.

Dana turned to her friend, "Did you want to go up Sam?" She asked as she saw that Sam appeared to be at the edge of her seat.

"I…I don't know about this time," Sam stuttered lightly as she stared at the front.

Freddie grabbed her hand gently, "I'd go up with you if you want," he whispered to her.

Sam shook her head and sat back in the pew, "I'm not sure what it is I need at the moment," she told her friends, "I'll go up the next time."

Freddie and Dana didn't press her anymore and the three got up from their pews and walked out of the sanctuary. They greeted a few more people as they made their way out of the church.

As they walked to Freddie's car, Dana asked the couple, "So, what did you guys think?"

Sam was a little lost in thought about the altar call, so Freddie answered first, "I like it a lot better than the church I went to when I was a kid. I was able to pay attention to the pastor's sermon. That was something I couldn't do when I was younger."

Dana turned to look at Sam, "Sam, what did you think?"

Sam turned to her young friend, "It was okay for the first time," she replied, "It'll take a little getting used to, but I'd like to come back with you again sometime."

"That's great," Dana smiled as the three of them got into Freddie's car, "I hope Mrs. Moore gives you some Sunday mornings off so that you can come more often."

The three continued to discuss the service as Freddie drove them back to the apartment. When Freddie pulled up along the curb, Dana hurried out of the vehicle and ran into her apartment to change into her waitress uniform. Freddie and Sam made a decision to go to Paula's Place for lunch, so they decided to give Dana a ride the rest of the way to work. Freddie waited patiently for Dana to come back out; then the three drove over to the restaurant.

The three walked into the restaurant. Dana bid her friends farewell and went to start her shift. Jacklyn came over and seated Freddie and Sam. Jacklyn told Sam how sorry she was about her losing her baby the previous weekend. She then waited on the couple. When Jacklyn was about to go send their orders to the cooks, Sam asked Jacklyn if she'd get the work schedule for her. After a few minutes, Jacklyn returned with a copy of the schedule.

Sam looked at it quickly. Mrs. Moore had scheduled Sam to close Tuesday and Friday, and to open the other three days that week. Sam just remembered something as she was about to give the schedule back to Jacklyn. "I almost forgot I had that doctor appointment tomorrow back near the hospital in Bellevue," she told Freddie.

"Oh yeah," Freddie nodded, "what time is your appointment?"

"My appointment is at three o'clock," Sam replied. She would be getting off at two tomorrow so that wasn't a problem. However, she saw that she didn't have a ride to the doctor's building. Dana would be opening with her tomorrow, and Ashley and Brittany would be closing. Dana still didn't have a vehicle, and her two friends that did were both closing. "I'm not sure how I'm going to get to my appointment though," she said softly.

Freddie shrugged softly, "What about me, I can take you," he said plainly.

"You have to work tomorrow, don't you?" Sam asked him.

Freddie grinned, "Well yeah, but I'm sure Jeremy won't have a problem if I should leave early."

"Are you sure Freddie?" Sam asked concerned, "I know that this is only a little summer job for you, but I don't want you…"

Freddie began to chuckle softly, "Sam," he said gently, "I'm sure it's not a big deal. In fact, do you want me to call him now to be sure?"

Sam nodded, and Freddie got his cell phone out and called Jeremy. As Freddie had thought, it wasn't a problem for him to leave early. All of Freddie's work the previous week had put Jeremy in good condition to look ahead to July's orders and paperwork.

Jacklyn came back to their table with their food, and the two began to eat their lunch.

XxXxXxXxXx

Jeremy walked to the back office at a few minutes before two the next day. He came in to see how Freddie was doing with the orders for the 4th of July week. "How's everything looking for next week?" He asked his friend.

"I'm pretty much forecasting that you'll do about the same in sales for the 4th of July this year as you did last year," Freddie replied as he looked through the paperwork in front of him. "The 4th is next Thursday, and since it's not falling on a weekend; I'm not expecting anything to change from last year."

"You don't believe that I'll do better in sales this year for the 4th?" Jeremy asked concerned as he looked over Freddie's shoulder at the paperwork he was staring at.

Freddie shrugged. "I'm not counting on it," he replied looking up at his friend, "but let's see what happens the next couple of days." He put the paperwork away neatly in the filing cabinet and began to straighten a few things up. "Did you need me to do anything quick before I leave?"

"No Freddie," Jeremy replied as he helped Freddie tidy up, "you go take care of Sam, and I'll see you on Wednesday."

"Okay," Freddie answered as he prepared to walk out the door, "and thanks again for letting me go early."

Jeremy smiled and nodded at Freddie as he watched him leave. He was hoping that Freddie would help him Wednesday with some ideas to drive some business in his doors for the holiday.

Freddie got into his car and drove over to Sam's apartment. He drove quickly but carefully. He arrived at her place at about 2:20. He hurried up to the door and knocked.

Sam yelled for him to come in. She had just been home a few minutes from work when Freddie pulled up. She wanted to change out of her waitress uniform before she went to the hospital. After a few minutes, she had her clothes changed and the two of them walked out to Freddie's car.

Freddie pulled away and made the drive back to Bellevue. As Freddie got off the freeway and was driving by Overlake Hospital, Sam became very sad. Seeing the hospital reminded her of the trauma she had gone through just a week ago. Freddie noticed the look on Sam's face and reached over with his right hand and took her left. Sam turned to face Freddie and she tried to give me a reassuring smile to let him know that she would be okay, but she was still bothered emotionally about what had happened.

Sam's appointment was in another building within the grounds of the hospital. Freddie pulled into the parking lot and parked his car. The two of them got out and walked into the building. Once inside, they made their way to the admitting desk. The nurse behind the desk gave Sam some paperwork and told her and Freddie to have a seat until the doctor called for them. Sam took the next ten minutes to fill out the paper; then she returned it back to the desk. She sat back down next to Freddie and waited for the doctor to call her.

After about twenty minutes of waiting, a nurse came out of the back hallway and hollered for Sam. Sam told Freddie that she wanted him to wait for her in the waiting room. She wasn't real comfortable with having Freddie back in an examining room with her yet. Freddie understood, and he sat and read some magazines while he waited for his girlfriend.

It was nearly 4:00 when Sam emerged from the back area. Freddie got up from his seat and stood quietly next to her at the admitting desk as Sam spoke to the nurse about setting up another appointment. After Sam was all set up for her next visit, the two walked out of the building.

For the first time since Sam had had her appointment, Freddie spoke to her, "Is everything going to be okay?" He asked, not entirely sure what to say.

Sam nodded. "Oh yeah," she replied plainly, "The doctor believes that I can still have babies and everything. I just need time to heal is all."

"Sure…of course," Freddie stuttered as they got ready to get into the car. He wanted to be supportive in every way to what Sam was dealing with, but this was going to be a bit of a challenge to him. "Did the doctor ever say what caused you to miscarry?"

"I was told that I have abnormal hormone levels," Sam replied somewhat quietly as she, too, got into the car, "They did some tests on this after they did the ultrasound."

"I'm sorry," Freddie sighed, still not knowing what to really say. He started the car, and began to pull out of the parking area.

Sam shrugged. "Things like this happen," Sam said, trying to convince herself of this, "you know, they say that 1 in every 5 pregnancies end up in a miscarriage."

"Wow, really?" Freddie asked wide-eyed as he looked to Sam for a moment before turning his attention back to the road.

"I know, I was shocked too," Sam admitted, "but the doctor gave me a list of things that I could do to help prevent this from happening again…that is, if I should want to try again." She turned to look out the passenger window. She wanted to be a mother someday, but she feared about going through this same path of disaster again.

Freddie was trying to pay attention to the road, but he was thinking about what Sam was saying. He would love to be a father someday, and he would love to father Sam's children, but he was sensing that Sam was going to need some time to heal. "I'm sorry if I'm not much of a help to you through this," he told her, "Is there anybody you can talk with to help you through this?"

Sam turned to face Freddie, "The doctor told me of a support group that I could speak to in the downtown Seattle area; I might consider doing that." She paused for a moment; then smacked Freddie in the arm, "And don't say that 'you' haven't been supported. I wouldn't be where I am right now if it wasn't for you."

Freddie nodded his head. He appreciated hearing that. He reached over and squeezed Sam's hand. "How long did the doctor say it would take normally for your body to heal?" He asked.

Sam looked at him weirdly, "What do you mean?" She asked.

Freddie turned a little pale. "I mean…" he stuttered, "when would you…uh." He stopped speaking. He was having a problem getting the question out that he wanted to ask her. The expression on her face had stopped Freddie cold. He just continued to stare at the road in silence. He needed to anyway. Rush hour traffic was beginning to form on the freeway.

Sam continued to stare at him. She had a feeling she knew what he had meant. She loved to put the fear in him though when it seemed he crossed a line. Finally, she smiled at him. "I will be healed in a few months," she responded to him, "is that what you wanted to know?"

Freddie nodded softly. Sam took his hand and held it in hers. "I know what you really meant Freddie," she said to him, "I just ask that you please just understand what it is I'm going through for a while, okay?"

Again Freddie nodded, "I'm with you 100 percent Sam," he told her.

"That's all I need to hear Freddie," Sam smiled at him, "Now let's go home and talk about happier things."

"I'm all for that," Freddie said less tense now. He drove his girlfriend back to her place, and they spent a nice quiet evening together.

**Author's Note: This chapter turned out to run a lot longer than I thought it would. I'm at a point in the story where I want to begin to tie up loose ends. I didn't want to forget about Dana's church request, or Sam's "follow-up" appointment at the doctor's. Sam and Freddie are now back in a relationship where there are jobs involved again. So they won't have all the time to spend together like they've had the previous week. This chapter sets up my transition to closing the story. Time is really going to start moving ahead after this. Only about 5 weeks have passed since the story began. One of the chapters I've been waiting for is coming next. It's the chapter where Freddie and Sam finally clear the air about what happened on that prom night so long ago. I hope you enjoy. Thanks to all who read and review, and I hope we don't have Fanfic go down again like it did last weekend!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: I know. It's been a month since I've updated. Sorry for this. I'll explain why at the end of the chapter. Anyway, I also want to apologize for any and all grammar mistakes you may find in this chapter as you read it. I proofread this three times, and I know that there are more mistakes out there. Try to focus on the story and not the grammar in this chapter or you're in for a ride. Longest chapter I've ever written. **

Chapter 20

"Well Freddie, I hate to admit that you were right when you said this to me last week," Jeremy told his friend as he and Freddie were taking a quick lunch break in the back room of Tips in Tech, "But it appears that my sales are going to be flat on this holiday week as opposed to last year." He shook his head as he sat looking at his store sales spread sheet from the past few days.

Freddie shrugged sadly. He wasn't hoping that he was right about this. He was hoping that Jeremy's store would do better for this Independence Day's week than it did last year. It didn't turn out that way though. The economy was beginning to weaken again just as it had done ten years previous. But at least this time it was more of a slowdown than a recession. It was nothing compared to the huge recession the country went through when he and Jeremy were finishing their high school years.

Freddie finished eating the sandwich that he had brought for lunch, and he and Jeremy got up from their chairs and walked back out to the sales floor to help serve the customers that were shopping in the store. Only the front cashier was watching the store while Jeremy and Freddie ate. Jeremy's regular sales clerk took the 4th off, and he offered to work on Friday the 5th. Freddie had no problem with switching his days to accommodate the other worker. Besides, this gave Freddie a three day weekend.

It was 12:45 when the two went back to work. Business was steady the remainder of the afternoon. People were in shopping for digital cameras and accessories for Pearpods, and Peariscopes. Jeremy had placed a sign at the front door on Monday letting customers know that the store was closing at 4:00 today. They had no problem with the store clearing out as the magic hour approached. Jeremy locked the main doors and began to work on the closing paperwork. He then sent his cashier and Freddie out the door a few minutes later once the store was all tidied up. Freddie wished his friend a good holiday, and he left the store and took off to his place.

When he reached his apartment, Freddie took a quick shower, and after he got dressed; called Sam to let her know he was on his way.

Knowing that Freddie was working on this Thursday, and the fact that he was working until four, Sam had offered to stay over at the restaurant and help cover dinner breaks for Jacklyn and Dana, who were closing on this 4th of July night. When Sam's coworkers finished their supper break, Sam took off for home so that she could get ready for her date with Freddie.

Working at Paula's Place and spending time with Freddie were pretty much Sam's life now, as June had come to a close, and July was beginning. Sam was determined to begin saving up money for a car so that she wasn't so dependent on Freddie or her other friends for rides. Sam was getting physically stronger by the day, and she was also much happier with the way things were going in her life right now than any other time of her life. She and Freddie tried to do things and go out when possible. Freddie treated her to nice restaurants at times, and they would often go bowling or mini-golfing to have fun. Freddie got online, and purchased tickets at Safeco Park on Saturday to see the Mariners play the Oakland Athletics. Baseball wasn't one of Sam's favorite things, but she wanted to be with Freddie, and she thought that maybe going to a real life game at a stadium would be a lot more fun than watching a game on TV.

Sam was also excited about some special news that her boss Mrs. Moore had announced to the girls earlier in the week. The business was doing so well now, that Mrs. Moore was going to hire a couple more part-time waitresses to help fill the work schedule a little. Despite other businesses around the area slowing down, Paula's Place was booming. The customer count for the establishment was among the highest Mrs. Moore had ever seen she bought the business 18 years ago. Mrs. Moore knew her girls were getting a little overworked, and she, too, was hoping that she wouldn't have to do a lot more days of having to help serve herself. She told the girls that two more waitresses will be starting on the schedule the week of July 15th.

When Sam got back home, she quickly got cleaned up and dressed for her and Freddie's date. The plan was to see the fireworks over Lake Union on the north side of downtown Seattle. The weather was perfect for today. The weathermen called for some passing clouds and for it to be slightly windy for the late afternoon and evening. Temps would be in the upper 70's. After Sam did up her hair and makeup, she sat down on her couch and turned on the TV while she waited for her boyfriend to arrive. It was almost 5:30 when Freddie knocked on the door.

"Sorry I'm late," he said apologetically as he came in, "traffic on the freeways is terrible today. Are you ready to go?"

"Now?" Sam asked cocking her eyebrow at him, "I thought we'd eat here before taking off for downtown."

Freddie looked at his watch. He shrugged. "Yeah, that's fine. We can eat here," Freddie nodded as he walked with Sam to her kitchen so they could decide on something to eat. "It's just that I wanted to make a stop along the way."

Sam was grabbing some plates out of the cupboard when she paused to look at Freddie, "Make a stop where?" She asked curiously.

"I kinda wanted to stop and visit Mom real quick. It's on the way." Freddie replied as he turned to face Sam as he spoke. He paused for a moment before he continued, "You don't mind, do you? I mean, I guess I can always…"

"No Freddie, that's cool," Sam responded trying to give him a small smile, "I told you that I wanted to go with you to see your mom the next time you went."

"Yeah, I remember," Freddie said as he started going the fridge getting the stuff they needed so they could eat dinner, "It's just that I should have planned to do this earlier, rather than wait and spring it on you today."

Sam just smiled at him. She set down the plates on her small counter, and walked over to Freddie. "You don't have to explain to me why you want to see your mom," Sam commented softly as she wrapped her arms around her guy and gave him a hug, "I think that this would be the perfect day to see her."

Freddie smiled back at his girlfriend, and kissed the top of her forehead, "Did I ever tell you how wonderful you are?"

Sam rolled her eyes and smirked, "Yeah, yeah," she said as she let go of Freddie and patted him on his stomach in an act of mischief. She blushed when she added, "Let's hurry and eat big boy."

Freddie just shook his head and grinned as he got back to work helping his woman with dinner. They ate quickly; then the two got in Freddie's car and drove to Lakeview Cemetery.

When they arrived at the cemetery, the place was beginning to quiet down from the visitors it received on this holiday. Many people had come out on this beautiful day to visit their deceased loved ones and to bring flowers for their graves. Freddie made a quick stop at a flower shop about a mile from the cemetery before he and Sam pulled up within a few hundred feet of Mrs. Benson's grave. The two got out of the car, and they walked hand in hand to the grave site.

Sam let go of Freddie's hand as he knelt down in front of the grave to set the flowers down near the tombstone. She watched quietly as she saw Freddie begin to speak quietly.

"Hi mom," he spoke quietly as he stared at the tombstone, "It's been about a month now, but I've returned to see you." He paused for a moment as a warm smile began to spread across his face. "And I didn't return here alone either," he continued, stuttering a little as he spoke, "I came back with my one true love, who's with me right now." He began having tears of gratitude fall down his face. "I'm with Sam again Mom," he spoke softly, "And I know that you helped me to find her too…I only wish that you were still with us to see this."

Sam had watched Freddie the whole time as he was addressing his mother. She, too, had tears going down her face as she watched him opening up his heart the way he was. Sam also felt like she needed to thank Mrs. Benson as well. For so many years, Sam had regarded Freddie's mom as some sort of a crazy overprotective monster of a woman. She couldn't help but laugh at Freddie and her every time she would make a fool out of Freddie. Sam would always mock Mrs. Benson and backtalk her any chance she got just to get a laugh.

But all that had changed when she began to date Freddie. A big part of the reason why she and Freddie had gotten together in the first place was because Sam had needed to escape her home life. As Sam's teenage years had gone on, it was difficult for Sam to even stomach going home for anything. Her mom didn't want Sam there at all, so Sam always tried to get over to Carly's place when it was possible, and pretty much spent as many nights there as she could. Spencer had never really minded much about Sam pretty much "living" with them. What bothered Sam a little was the fact that Spencer never questioned why she was always there. He sort of just went with the flow. This situation worked for Sam for a little while until Carly started to date James, who was the rebellious teen that threatened Freddie to back off from Carly. James didn't particularly care for Sam all that much either. He thought that Sam took a little too much of Carly's free time, and he tried to take Carly away from Sam by taking her out as often as he could. Sam was starting to see a change in Carly, and it began to affect their friendship a bit. What was worse was the fact that Sam didn't really have a place to go, and she had lost her best friend to confide in. Luckily for her, she would be able to find a new special friend to confide in. And that person would be Freddie. Sam had become very impressed with how well Freddie had been there for her through some tough times. At this point and time, she began to really look at Freddie more with her heart now. She was even hoping that they could try to make a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship work. Sam had always been hurt previously over the way that Freddie crushed over Carly. But with Carly out of the picture now, she knew that she would have a chance with him. She had even been surprised that it was him that asked her out when they began dating.

But now for Sam, it was trying to make amends with Freddie's mom. Sam had been afraid that if she and Freddie were to ever date that his mom wouldn't allow it. But Mrs. Benson warmed to Sam when she saw how happy Sam was making her son. Mrs. Benson even tried to help Sam out with her situation at home. Mrs. Benson even had phone confrontations with Sam's mom. She told Ms. Puckett that she was doing a terrible job when it came to raising Sam. After a while even Mrs. Benson got frustrated with the ways of Ms. Puckett and she began to let Sam stay with them on certain occasions. She would only allow it though if she was able to install a lock on Freddie's door to keep him locked in his room at night. Mrs. Benson was still very overprotective at this point, especially with Freddie having his girlfriend spend the night with them. Sam was very grateful to Mrs. Benson for what she did for her in the final years of high school. Near the end, she even began to call Freddie's mother "mom". Sam owed a lot to Mrs. Benson for the way she cared about her. This was why it upset her so badly that she didn't know about Mrs. Benson's passing five years ago. It hurt her that she missed the funeral and that she didn't get a chance to say good bye.

"I, too, wish you were here right now," Sam said softly as she knelt down next to Freddie, "I miss you as well. I'm just so happy that I have your son back in my life with me now."

Freddie turned and grinned softly at Sam. He wiped the tears from her eyes; then bent over to kiss her softly on the lips. "I know that mom is smiling from up above Sam," he told her, "I truly believe that she thought of you as the daughter she never had."

Sam's tears burned a little in her eyes as she reached over and hugged Freddie. The two held each other for a few seconds until it became too uncomfortable to hold one another while being knelt down. The two stood up and wrapped their arms around each other's waists. They stood quietly for a moment before they decided to walk back to the car.

As Freddie was about to put the keys in the ignition, he looked at his watch. "Geez," he stated, "it's already after 7:30?"

"Freddie," Sam responded somewhat alarmed, "we better hurry and get up to the lake before we don't have a place to park."

Freddie quickly started the car. "We'll get there," he replied as he pulled away. He had to travel rather slowly through the grounds of the cemetery, but once he reached the main road he began to speed towards the lake.

Lake Union was only about a mile from the cemetery. They had to cross over the I-5 freeway to reach it. The road to the lake wasn't too busy until they crossed the freeway; then traffic came to a standstill. Freddie grumbled as he tried to follow the slow traffic that was trying to find parking as well. Many of Seattle's finest were directing traffic onto side streets to find parking spots. Freddie continued to follow the pack of cars in front of him until all of a sudden they came to a stop.

Freddie put his hands on his face and rubbed his cheeks, "I wonder what's going on up there?" He mumbled. Sam was doing her best to wait patiently as well. She was trying to look out the window to see if she could see what was happening, but she couldn't see why traffic was stopped.

After about five minutes of waiting, the traffic very slowly went forward again. As they moved forward, Freddie noticed that there was traffic coming from the opposite direction towards him. The people in these cars looked rather angry. Freddie could even hear a few people grumble and cuss as they went by. Sam shook her head; she had an idea of what was happening.

"I'll bet the cops are directing traffic back this way Freddie," she said annoyed, "I'll bet there's no more parking up that way."

"Man," Freddie growled, "I think you're right." Freddie couldn't just do a U-turn in the middle of this street, so he continued to follow the line of cars up to where a bunch of policemen were standing blocking the road.

When Freddie finally got his vehicle to the road block, he stopped as a cop walked up to him. "Sir," the policeman said, "there's no more parking for the fireworks up this way. I'm going to have to ask you to turn your vehicle around and drive down Eastlake Ave and follow our detours over to the opposite side of the lake if you want to see the fireworks." The cop showed Freddie where he could do a U-turn so that he could go the other way down the street.

Freddie nodded, "Thanks," he said disappointedly, and he turned his car around and proceeded back down the street to Eastlake Ave. He looked at Sam who was sitting quietly in the passenger side with her arms crossed. "I'm sorry Sam," Freddie said to her softly, "I guess we should have left sooner from home…or from the cemetery."

Freddie was almost ready to turn onto Eastlake Ave, when Sam said, "Let's not go here to see the fireworks."

Freddie blinked his eyes in defeat. He felt like he just let her down. "You don't want to see the fireworks?" He asked.

"No, I want to see them," Sam replied, "I just don't want to have to spend hours afterward going through traffic to get home is all."

Freddie didn't have a choice but to pull onto Eastlake Ave. He figured he could just pull away from this detour if the two of them could make up their mind on something. "Where did you want to see the fireworks Sam?" Freddie asked her.

Sam grinned, "Don't you live on the third floor of a nice apartment complex near here?" She asked him.

"Well yeah…oh," Freddie replied. He just remembered something. "I forgot I have a view of the lake from my balcony. We should see the fireworks pretty good from up there."

"It's settled then," Sam said happily. "We'll see them from there."

Freddie grinned when he saw that Sam was happy about this plan. He saw that the traffic in front of him was getting detoured onto Fairview Ave which ran around the south side of the lake. But Freddie stayed on the road he was on. Eastlake Avenue ran parallel to I-5. As soon as he was able to get to a road that crossed the freeway, he turned onto that street and drove back to the Bellpeck.

"Freddie?" Sam said to him as they were nearing the Bellpeck.

"Yeah," Freddie answered as he took a second to look at her.

"Why is it that this is only the first time you've had me over to your place?" She asked him with a bemused look on her face.

Freddie turned a little pale. He really didn't have an answer for that. "I don't know," he replied uneasily, "I guess it was always easier to hang out at your place."

Sam smirked at him. "Just wondering is all," she said gently, "I thought that maybe your place was probably a true bachelor pad, and that it's probably a big mess and everything."

"Psst, whatever," Freddie snorted back, "for your information, I actually have my place decorated and I always keep it tidy and clean."

Sam chuckled at him. "I so enjoy getting you all wound up," she smiled, "and now you've really got me curious to see your place."

"Well you'll just have to wait until we get there," Freddie smirked at her as he continued to drive.

Sam continued to grin as she shook her head at him. She then sat quietly as Freddie approached the Bellpeck.

When they pulled into the tenant parking lot, the two got out of the car and walked through the lobby to the elevator. Sam was impressed at how nice a place the Bellpeck was. After about a minute, they arrived on the third floor, and Freddie led her to his apartment. He unlocked his door, and the two went inside.

"Wow," Sam said with awe as she began to look around the apartment. Freddie gave her a quick tour of his place. When he showed her everything, Sam punched him in the arm. "Ow," he said, "what on earth was that for?"

"Why do we hang out at my scrawny little apartment when we can sit here and relax in your huge luxury pad?" She asked him assertively. Freddie gave her a blank expression and just shrugged. She calmed after a moment; then continued, "You do have a very nice place here Freddie. I have to say that I'm impressed."

"Gee, thanks," Freddie smiled, "but hey, we need to get to the balcony soon to see the fireworks."

The two walked out to the balcony that overlooked the lake. They did indeed have a good view of the fireworks. The skies were darkening, but it was still too bright out for the fireworks to begin. The weather was starting to cool off as well.

"Did you want something to eat before the fireworks begin?" He asked her.

"Can you pop some popcorn?" Sam asked him as she continued to sit in one of the two chairs that Freddie had out on his balcony.

"Sure thing," Freddie replied as he got up to go inside. As he was about to walk back inside, he noticed that Sam was shivering a little. He smiled, "Would you like me to bring you a blanket as well?"

Sam smiled back at him, "Yeah, would you?" She saw him nod at her before he disappeared inside. She turned her chair to face the inside of the apartment so she could watch him get the things she requested.

_He's such a good man;_ she thought to herself, _he always does his best to come through for me in everything he does. I love him so much, and I know he feels the same about me. I enjoy being with him. I feel safe with him. And I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt me._

She paused as she began to think about this statement. She really believed that Freddie probably really didn't mean to hurt her when they were younger either. _The prom thing was probably a misunderstanding,_ she thought, _but I've got to know what happened that night. We have to talk about this if we're going to move forward in our relationship…and we're going to get this over with tonight._

When Sam saw Freddie preparing to return to the balcony, she turned her chair back around to face the edge of the balcony. She thanked him for the food and the blanket, and the two pushed their chairs next to one another. They took the blanket and wrapped it around them and they began to eat the popcorn. The fireworks soon began. The two sat quietly as they watched a dazzling display of lights fill the evening sky for the next 45 minutes.

As the lights and the smoke from the last firework disappeared from the sky, Sam got up from the chair and looked down to Freddie, "Hey, we need to talk," she said plainly.

Freddie gazed at her, "Okay," he replied somewhat nervously, "what did you want to talk about?"

"Let's go inside to your living room," Sam responded, beckoning him to follow her back inside. Freddie got up from his chair, and grabbed the blanket from their seats. He followed Sam inside as she led him to his living room. Sam took a seat on his couch while she motioned Freddie to take a seat in his recliner which was across from her.

Freddie lightly tossed the blanket that he had taken outside onto the couch before he took a seat in his chair. He stared at Sam, "Did I do something wrong?" He asked her.

Sam paused a moment to think about the question. "Freddie, you've been nothing but perfect since you came back into my life," she told him softly, "I haven't been this happy in my life since…high school."

Freddie had his suspicions about what Sam would want to talk to him about, but now he was beginning to get an idea of what this conversation was going to be about. He nodded to Sam, and smiled softly, "I'm glad you're happy Sam," he spoke quietly, "and I feel the same way too. Since I found you, I've never been happier either."

Sam smiled at him for a moment. Then her expression became serious and she said, "I want our happiness to continue. But I think if we're going to move forward in our relationship, we need to talk about what it was that happened at the end of high school that separated us in the first place."

Freddie nodded. "I've been thinking about that as well," he said, "I was actually always hoping that you and I could discuss this sometime."

"I just don't want to mess things up with you again Freddie," Sam said with her voice quivering a bit, "You're my life, and if I lost you again, well…I just don't want to think about it."

"Me neither," Freddie replied to her, "I want us to be together forever. But I, too, think we need to figure out where we went wrong all those years ago."

"Let me just ask you right out," Sam said to him as she leaned forward in her seat, "Do you have any idea what it was you did that upset and hurt me so much?"

Freddie closed his eyes a moment and tried to remember what he possibly could have done to set her off back then. He had an idea when this took place. "Sam, I wish I knew what I did to you that hurt you so," he responded opening his eyes and looking at her, "but I'm guessing it had something to do with prom night, am I right?"

Sam nodded sadly. She was hoping that Freddie could unlock that memory of what happened at the end of their prom. She was supposed to have had the best night of her life with Freddie, and it turned out to be her worst with him.

"I think the only way I'm going to be able to figure this out is if I tell you what I remember about the prom," he stated, "and if our stories about the night our different; then we can discuss these differences and hopefully figure out where everything went wrong that evening."

"You said a mouthful there Fredward," Sam grinned at him, "but I think it's a good idea. Why don't you tell me what you thought happened that evening?"

"All right then," Freddie responded. He sat back in his recliner, and began to tell his story. "I remember that I picked you up that night in a limo. I took you out to eat at Shili's before we headed off to the school…"

"Ah, Shili's," Sam muttered as she smiled. She missed going to that restaurant. She absolutely loved their food. She sat back in the couch and closed her eyes a moment as she thought fondly of her favorite meal. She opened her eyes though when she realized that Freddie had paused his story and was looking at her. "Oh, sorry," she said slightly embarrassed, "you were telling a story."

Freddie sighed and shook his head, "Anyway," he continued, "we joined the rest of our classmates in the auditorium for the big dance. I remember that it was very hot that night, and the place was very loud. We had that tribute band come to the school to play our favorite songs. We danced pretty much the whole evening until I started getting a bit woozy."

Sam was sitting quietly on the couch listening to Freddie speak. She would nod every once in a while to let him know that she agreed with everything he was saying. When Freddie spoke of being "woozy"; Sam thought to herself, _Yeah, you and most of the school were getting drunk is a little more like it._

"You took a bathroom break while I went to get something to drink," Freddie continued his story, "Afterward, we danced for a while longer; then we took a break at the back of the gym. I remember as we were standing in the back of the auditorium watching our friends dance that you had tried to ask me something, and I couldn't hear you because of the noise. So I asked you to repeat what you were trying to tell me…"

Sam was now sitting up at the edge of her seat. This was the part of the story she was waiting for.

"…You repeated it to me, and so I went and got your drink for you," Freddie continued, "When I got back with your drink, you got all angry with me, and to this day I can't figure out why…"

He paused his story when he saw the weird look she was giving him. "Uh…Sam?"

Sam was perplexed. She was trying to comprehend what Freddie had just told her. _He went and got my drink,_ she thought, _I asked him if he wanted to have sex and he…_ "You did what now?" Sam asked him with a confused tone.

"I went to get you a drink, and…" he began.

"What drink?" She asked very confused.

"You asked me, 'Do you want to get a drink for me?'" Freddie responded, "I nodded to you, and I left to go to the refreshment table to get you what you wanted."

Sam stared at him for a moment. She thought about the whole sequence of events they were discussing and how Freddie mistook what she asked him. Suddenly she began to chuckle. Then she began to laugh out loud, "You thought I asked you to get me a drink?"

Freddie was absolutely dumbfounded. He had no idea what Sam was laughing at. _I must have heard her question wrong that night,_ he thought to himself as he continued to watch Sam giggle, _obviously she didn't want me to get her something to drink._ "Well Sam," he said somewhat defensively, "I had a hard time hearing you because of the noise in the gym. Plus, it was hot. I thought that you were thirsty."

Sam's laughter finally subsided. She continued to smile at him, "I can't believe that's what you thought I asked you," she said, "and here I thought you had lost your mind that night…well." She paused for a moment when she realized that maybe he wasn't thinking very clearly because of the punch.

"All right Sam," Freddie said impatiently, "I give up. What did you really ask me?"

Sam got up from her seat and walked over to him. She knelt down next to him and said, "Freddie, do you remember what you and I were supposed to do later that night?"

He thought a moment; then he smiled, "I sure do. It was supposed to be the night that you and I were going to have our first…omigosh," he said smacking his forehead with his hand, "Were you asking me…"

Sam nodded gently. Freddie's head fell to his chest. Sam reached over and ran her finger through his hair. "Freddie, I asked you, 'Do you want to do it with me?'" she said softly.

Freddie continued to look down and shake his head. He felt horrible. He can't believe he misunderstood what Sam was asking him. She had wanted to leave the gym so that the two could go fulfill their first sexual experience and here he wanted to stay in that hot auditorium. He still couldn't quite figure out why Sam reacted so harshly to him getting her a drink though. "I'm so sorry Sam," he spoke to her as he raised his head to look at her, "I can't believe I ruined our special night and the seven years that followed."

Sam reached over and wrapped her arms around Freddie. She knew in her heart that a misunderstanding had taken place here, although she was still upset with him getting her that cup of punch. She still couldn't figure out why Freddie would purposely give her a cup that was laced with alcohol when he knew she hated it.

Freddie still had thoughts going through his head about why she reacted the way she did about him getting her a drink. He released Sam from the hug and simply asked her, "I guess I still don't understand why you freaked out when I brought you that drink. I was trying to do something nice."

Sam's mood began to darken, "Oh, so you thought that when you brought me that punch that you were 'doing something nice'?" She asked.

Freddie was really confused now. "What did I do that was so wrong?" He asked cautiously, trying not to provoke Sam's anger.

"Oh come on Freddie," Sam replied impatiently, "you knew how much I hated alcohol, and yet you decided to bring me that punch so that I would get all tipsy…and…"

She stopped her train of thought as she saw Freddie face turn white while she spoke. She shook her head at him to get him to come out of his trance, "Freddie?"

"That punch had alcohol in it?" Freddie asked in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

"Yes, Fredward," Sam replied, "did you forget about the punch being spiked?"

Freddie continued to look at her palely, "Sam," he said softly again, "I didn't know there was alcohol in the punch."

"Freddie," Sam retorted, "everybody knew that the punch was spiked. I found out about it when I went to the ladies room and saw…"

Sam stopped for a moment and began to play the flashback of her meeting with Gibby near the ladies room.

"_Has anybody told Freddie yet?" Sam asked concerned. She didn't want Freddie to be intoxicated tonight, because she had something special planned for later._

"_Not that I know of," Gibby replied as he was almost to the exit, "but I'll tell him when I get back in, I promise."_

"_You better, Gibby," she said disgusted with him. She then hurried to the ladies room to freshen up._

"Oh my gosh," Sam said softly. It was starting to make sense now. A certain somebody was supposed to have told Freddie that there was alcohol in the punch. She was getting the impression that maybe that person didn't tell Freddie. "Freddie," she said softly to him, "did Gibby ever come talk to you…about a certain something?"

Freddie shook his head cautiously, "I hardly saw Gibby that night," he replied to her.

Sam pursed her lips together and nodded, "So, he never came up to you that night and told you that he spiked the punch?"

"Gibby spiked the punch?!" Freddie exclaimed. He puts his hands on top of his head. "Gosh, no wonder I wasn't feeling like myself that night." He paused for a moment as he reflected on the events of the evening now that he knew that he had been intoxicated the latter part of the night. "I was always wondering why my mother was so angry with me that night when I got home. She could smell it on my breath. And…oh Sam, I brought you the alcohol to drink…no wonder you reacted the way that you did."

Sam reached over to grab Freddie's hands that were still on top of his head. She took his hands in her hers and held them, "Freddie, from my viewpoint, I thought that you were wanting me to join you in getting drunk before you and I had our first time together. I couldn't understand why you would've wanted to do that to me considering that you knew how much I hated alcohol."

"And that's why you didn't want to speak to me about it afterward," Freddie said somewhat sadly. "I can't believe how badly I messed things up that night."

"Freddie, it wasn't your fault," Sam said trying to give him a small smile, "it was a terrible misunderstanding. I only wished that I wouldn't have shut you out and I had given you the opportunity to tell your side of the story."

Freddie facial expression began to brighten. He pulled Sam's hands towards him and he kissed them tenderly, "I wished I would have had the chance as well. But you wouldn't give it to me. You were so stubborn back then."

Sam's eyes grew wide. "Stubborn?!" She exclaimed with a broadening smile on her face.

"Yeah, stubborn," Freddie responded with a smirk. In a quick move, he let go of her hands and he reached for her waist. He pulled her into the recliner with him, "But that's why I love you so," he said smiling.

"You better love me for more reasons than that dork," she snickered and buried her lips onto his in a passionate kiss. The two made out for a moment before Freddie released the kiss.

"So," he said with a grin, "you were trying to ask me something at the end of the dance, and I couldn't hear you the two times that you asked me. Am I right?"

Sam looked at him puzzled. She thought a second; then she smiled. "That's right," she said grinning, "You didn't hear me at all the first time. And you didn't get me what I wanted the second time. So?"

Freddie softly and methodically ran his fingers through Sam's hair as she continued to sit on him in his recliner. "So…" Freddie replied with a goofy look on his face, "I was wondering if I could have another shot at answering your request?"

Sam blushed. Her heart was beating very quickly inside her chest, and her hands began to sweat. But she looked Freddie in the eye calmly and asked, "First, tell me why I should give you another chance?"

"Oh," Freddie replied softly as he began to reach forward and kiss Sam on the neck, "because I think…" he spoke a few words at a time because he was busy nibbling on Sam, "…that since…I can hear…you more clearly now…that I might…be able to…answer your question."

Sam moaned softly while Freddie was doing this, but when Freddie finally quit speaking; she pulled him off her neck and held his face in front of hers. "Okay," she spoke gently, "one last time…Do you want to do it with me?"

Freddie looked at her with a straight face when he answered, "I thought you'd never ask."

Sam looked at him wide eyed again. "Why you…omigosh," she began when she was suddenly lifted up off the chair. Freddie, with a burst of strength, boosted himself and Sam off the recliner. He was able to hold Sam in his arms the whole time. Sam squealed in his arms and bent over to kiss him again. Freddie kissed her back. He began walking towards his bedroom carrying her and kissing her on and off. After a few moments he entered his bedroom and he tossed Sam playfully in his bed. She lay there smiling patiently as he got ready to pounce on her in the bed. Now the real fireworks were happening. Never in either of their wildest dreams did they expect their first time to be like this.

The event that took seven years in the making for Freddie Benson and Samantha Puckett finally took place.

**A/N #1: Remember, this story is "T" rated. I'm not about to cross over to an "M" rated story for one scene. I believe most of us have an imagination so I figure everyone can guess what happened next.**

**A/N #2: I feel bad about the next thing I'm about to tell you, but I want to stay truthful to the readers that have followed this story from the beginning. Some circumstances have come about in my life right now (and the past month) that is forcing me to temporarily suspend this story. As most of you know, my wife is about to have a baby here in May, and she's been off work since February because she's having a difficult pregnancy. I've also been informed a couple weeks ago that I'm going to be laid off my job in June. I'm also going to be moving to a different shift starting next week until the time I'm laid off. Needless to say, the last thing that has been on my mind right now is writing. I feel bad enough that I can't get this story updated fast enough to hold people's interest, so I've decided to stop the story at this point until I'm able to finish it. I plan to write about six or seven more chapters. Right now it's just a matter of when I'll be able to do it. Maybe when I'm laid off I can work on it, I don't know right now. Anyway, I will not update this story again until it's completed. So if you see Chapter 21 uploaded, I will be sending daily updates of each of the remaining chapters until completion. Again, I am so sorry for this, because I know that there are a lot of you that have really enjoyed this story. But I have to be fair to you, and tell you what is happening and why. I pray that I can finish this quickly, but I don't want to set any kind of a date as to when. Lastly, I want to say that you guys have been awesome, and very, very kind. Thank you! - kwags74 (4-3-09) **


End file.
